


Miraculous Little Fox

by PeppyLongStocking



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien has low self-esteem & is a cinnamon roll, Alternate Canon, Alya is a curious bug & likes to meddle which may not be a good thing, Angst, Based on Season 1, Cat tendencies, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Fluff, Fox Tendencies, Frenemy, Friend vs. Friend, Hawk Moth is a strategist & manipulate bastard, Marinette give-up Miraculous, Marinette isn’t confident & still a klutzy, Nino is such a good friend, Pre-Canon, Teenage Drama, What-If, ladybug tendencies, misunderstood fox, secret identity shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyLongStocking/pseuds/PeppyLongStocking
Summary: After defeating Stoneheart, Marinette learned that she failed to purify the akuma and made the situation worse, and despite Tikki encouraging her to keep going, she gave up her Miraculous. Ending her hero debut before it could start.Months later, Paris was handling the Hawk Moth situation relatively well and gotten used to the idea of a menace harassing them. Ladybug and Chat Noir were doing a decent job protecting Parisians. Alya is having a blast being Ladybug. Adrien had accepted it was his fault for driving the original Ladybug out. And Marinette, more or less, has moved on. But when things goes a little hairy, their perfectly happy life began to fall apart.What they all haven't realized is Marinette's decision all those months ago had repercussions.There should only be a Ladybug and a Black Cat fighting against the evil Hawk Moth.Can a little fox change Marinette's mind before her decision on that day could no longer be amended?





	1. Change (Sometimes, Change is What We Need and Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Stoneheart, Marinette learned that she failed to purify the akuma and made the situation worse, and despite Tikki encouraging her to keep going, she gave up her Miraculous. Ending her hero debut before it could start.
> 
> \---
> 
> “You shouldn’t be afraid of change. Progress is impossible without change.”
> 
> “Why change when it’s not broken? For all we know, a person could have already arrived at their destination,” she defended. His philosophy always confused her.
> 
> “How do you know that the side you are used to is better than the one yet to come?”
> 
> …

A lot has happened over the eight months than it has in Marinette’s lifetime living in Paris, France. She recalled meeting a talking black spotted red bug. Suiting up as Paris’ ladybug heroine. And meeting a silly cat.

In fact, drawing up these memories only made her heart tiny pang more profound.

_“This is all my fault."_

_Marinette couldn't bare looking at the kwami, instead shamefully glance at her bedroom's floor. The newsreel on Stoneheart-like-beings appearing across Paris was too fresh in her mind. A failure too big to swallow._

_"See Tikki, I’m not cut out to be a superhero. I’m only going to keep messing up”_

_“Keep calm," The bug kwami flew up at her face sharing a hopeful smile. "It was your first time. You’re going to go back to capture Stoneheart’s akuma, and do it successfully.”_

_This only agitated_ _Marinette further._

 _“I can’t. I told you. I’m clumsy,”_ s _he told her firmly. “I create disaster all the time. I will only make it worst, for me, for you and everyone else. Chat Noir can do it without me. I quit.”_

~~~

She can act impulsively and irrationally at times; she knew, but the answer seems about right looking at it logically.

_“If Chat Noir can’t capture akuma, then find another Ladybug. I told you, I’m not caught out to be Ladybug. I’m sorry, Tikki. I’m really sorry.”_

However, it didn’t lessen the pain seeing Tikki’s disappointing expression. Or was it hurt?

~~~

_Marinette thought Alya was the better candidate for Ladybug; smart and passionate. It's why she sought the new girl out in the school's hallway. To gauge her friend and maybe to confirm her doubts._

_She wished someone had done the same thing for her, offering a choice instead of shoving the responsibilities to her hands._

_“Alya, wouldn’t you like to be a superhero, and go out to fight monsters and villains?”_

~~~

_"Come on girl!"_

_"Um... you go." Marinette tentatively poked her head out to look over at the war zone that used to be their classroom after Stoneheart decimated it, then retreated back behind a desk. "I'm going to find a safe place to hide."_

_"You're going to miss all the action." Alya tried coaxing her again._

_The idea caused Marinette stomach to churn in nervousness._

_"You and ladybug will be better off without me!"_

_Marinette offered the satchel that secretly held Ladybug’s miraculous to Alya._

Alya is doing a decent job as Ladybug now. There were rough patches in the beginning. For instance, Hawk Moth had convinced Pairs that the dual red and black heroes were the enemies briefly. Chloé hadn't helped much, having been injured during Stoneheart battle and made a fuss.

It took a maniac child obsess with painting everything pink, an insane science teacher asking people to recite the periodic table because no one paid attention in class, and the threat of Seine River nearly drowning Paris to convince Parisians they are good. Not to mention, Stormy Weather, Bubbler, and the list of antagonizes (akumatized victims) continues on. Granted, there will always be someone who thinks giving Hawk Moth what he wanted would keep everyone safe.

Marinette sadly shook her head upon reminiscing the past.

The infestation of akumas had become such a regular thing. She also didn’t like the recent trend where most of the akuma victims were people she knows.

Marinette had to send Alya a panicked text once asking for “advice” and then, surely, Ladybug would just “coincidentally” stop by and crash the date with Evilustrator. Nathaniel, her shy classmate whose crush on her akumatized him, was very apologetics after the incident.

She had been trapped with an akuma a number of instances too but Kung Food in Le Grand Paris, where the cooking competition was taking place, was the most personal. Thankfully, Alya was with her mom; the lead cook of Bourgeois’ hotel to de-evilized her akumatized uncle Wang Chen.

There were even a few rare times Marinette help (discretely) the heroes because Ladybug or Chat Noir fell under control and/or had turned against one another. Pixelator being the nominated example, which involved infiltrating Vincent’s room to free Alya and the captures from photos. It was especially taxing when kitty didn’t appear either. What an adventure that was.

Marinette honestly had tried to avoid these dangerous encounters, but how does one do that? When she is a magnet for disaster.

So under the forlorn circumstances, she let out a strange sound, halfway between a scream of despair and a sigh of exasperation and rested her forehead on her sketchbook in her lap.

“What are you drawing?”

“Her name is Tikki.” Marinette murmur at the elder voice, paying no heed to who that person was. She hadn't known Tikki long enough to really connect, but she still felt a sense of lost upon giving up the red bug. Drawing Tikki allows her to keep their memories alive.

“She is like a giant bug-mouse.”

“What type of mouse did you say?”

Her mind began to reel at the strange question, then a moment of clarity hit her. Naturally, Marinette sat up straight and panicked.

“Mouse? Um… right…” She replied, mentally smacking herself for choking on her own voice. “Rare hairless flying species from the kingdom of achoo?” She offered quickly, instantly regretting it.

The image of Master Fu lightly chuckling came into her peripheral view.  A smile graced his face.

“Good Afternoon Marinette. Today is a lovely day to spend at the park, isn’t it? I am glad seeing you here than at your balcony.”

“Good Afternoon Master Fu,” Marinette returned with her own smile, relaxing a bit when the elder man had chosen to drop their earlier conversation. She didn’t want her parent’s customer thinking their daughter was strange. He has become a very dear friend to them despite how recent their acquaintance was.

“You’re head out to somewhere particular?” She asked a second later, closing her sketchbook of ladybug and black cat doodles so she could focus on the Chinese man. As a consequence of being an aspiring fashion designer, she couldn’t help noting his usual red attire nor his familiar hunch posture. His hand clasped behind his back, and the other gripping his cane.

“Ah, I was hoping to grab Tom & Sabine’s custard fruit tart before it ran out today, but I think I can spare a moment to monolog with a friend. That’s if she doesn’t mind.”

“Not at all.”

Marinette scooted on the bench to give space for him to sit, and then admire the park’s tranquil scenery spread in front of them.

Place des Vosges is one of the oldest squares in Paris, and also one of the most beautiful. An equestrian statue of Louis XIII sat in the middle and four fountains decorated each corner. Visitors stroll under the arches or along the paths of the central garden, taking the time to cherish the beautiful facades of 17th-century red brick and white stone buildings at outskirts of the park. The sides feature many shops and cafes; one example being Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. It was nice living in the most charming historic neighborhoods in the capital.

“What have you been doing lately?”

“Hm… more or less the same things. School. Bakery. Designing.” She hummed happily while stretching her arms over her head to loosen the knots from sitting.

She wasn't quite sure why, but Master Fu looked sad with the answer.

“You shouldn’t be afraid of change. Progress is impossible without change.”

“Why change when it’s not broken? For all we know, a person could have already arrived at their destination,” she defended. His philosophy always confused her.

“How do you know that the side you are used to is better than the one yet to come?”

“Is that a trick question?”

She took a minute to ponder.

“You’re young. At this age, everything is a change; an opportunity to grow and learn. When you have two good choices, I suggest you go with the one that scares you the most, because that’s going to help you grow.”

Marinette felt apprehensive by prospected, nevertheless consider his words like how a child would reluctantly accept a gift from her grandfather.

The moment was interrupted by an explosion of pink cloud and loud display of fireworks in the sky, before dissipating into the hemisphere. Master Fu and her watched the ladybugs fly over the city to fix the damage done.

“Looks like Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated another akuma.”

The elder man beside her stroke his goatee in a thoughtful manner, seemingly to choose not to comment her statement.

Marinette paid little heed to his sudden quiet demeanor. What matter was she wasn't involved in this recent fight, just the way it should be.

\----------

There was a different type of explosion at the school the next day. Collège Françoise Dupont was buzzing with gossips about a particular transfer student.

“Can you believe that Lila knows Prince Ali? She even flew a jet with him,” Marinette’s ears perk at Rose excited tone, then curiously watch the blond girl squeal some more.

Her morning continued with Chloé lackluster entrance, who slip passed her without the usual haughty greeting instead opt to grumble with Sabrina about the new girl.

“Ugh, why did Jagged Stone write a song about Lila when he could have written about me?”

“Lila knows all of Hollywood’s directors,” Nino, Kim, and Max stroll by next. They were heading to the locker room. “She promises me that she’ll mention my name to Steven Spielberg next time.”

Their conversation muffled in the throngs of students gathered together in the courtyard before class starts.

“Lila?”

Marinette waltz beside her best friend; Alya, for an explanation.

“Yeah, she started our school.” Alya supplied, looking the least excited compare to everyone else. It was a comforting to see a little normality among the chaos. “ _Apparently_ , Ladybug saved her life once and they are close friends.”

She tilted her head to her friend’s respond; no closer to understanding who this Lila girl was.

Alya merely sighed, and help point Lila out to Marinette.

Her gaze easily drew towards the balcony above them, where Adrien and the new girl Lila were chatting. Lila had tan skin and green eyes, long brown hair loosely tied behind her back. Her ethnicity could be guessed to be Italian. Another thing Marinette notices about the scene was Adrien stiff posture. He was trying his best to politely brush off Lila’s advances.

They were too far away for Marinette to hear their conversation, but she knew it wouldn’t be anything she would like.

A part of her even grew annoyed.

Adrien was too sweet for his own good. He rarely verbalizes his displeasure, and even if he does, he does so in a very subtle manner. She knew so personally, being the source of one of his anxiety in the past. Back at the start of the school year, she had misunderstood his kind gestures as obnoxiousness. Being friends with Chloé Bourgeois wasn’t a great title to have hang around one’s neck after all.

Personally, Marinette would describe the renown model as awkward. He spent a few months trying to owe up his mistakes to her. Gum instance being the kick off of the series of unfortunate events. [1]

First, he tried offering blue and purple hyacinth flowers to ask for forgiveness. It was sweet, if not a peculiar gesture between strangers. Only, there was a bee hiding among the leaves waiting to sting her.

So, she tossed the gesture out as another cruel joke from him. And henceforth, was cautious with Adrien Agreste.

It was with good reasons. He had blown up their lab assignment once because he wanted to “ _help_ ” her on the measurements, despite her stern no. He was persistent, and their silence battle played for a couple minutes before lab utensils were knocked over and spill the content into their mixing bowls.

Luckily, no one was hurt and damage was little.

Unluckily, Ms. Mendeleiev became an akumatized science teacher.

She also shouldn’t forget when he accidentally spilled his drink on her; though it could have been her klutzy nature at fault too. Or when he tried to save her from an embarrassing fall down the stair, only he also fell with her and fracture her leg. Plus the catastrophe of… well… a lot of things.

Now that she thought about, Adrien has miserable luck. And combined with her lousy coordination skills, they were quite a _miraculous_ pair in luring misfortunate and destruction around them.

In any case, they were not friends. Marinette was prepared to hate him, to go to school alongside a male version of Chloé. Didn't understand why he kept picking on her when he seems nice to everyone else, but that was probably his façade to make her doubt.

Their shenanigans and misunderstanding lasted months.

It wasn’t until her friend Nino explain during an akuma attack at the zoo they were hanging out for the new panther exhibit; lock up with her in cage by Ladybug (aka. Alya who “mysteriously” disappear from their group) and Chat Noir, he slipped --through his lamentation about his horrible the day became-- that Adrien had tried setting her up romantically with Nino.

Marinette immediate reaction was to be furious. No one decides who she likes or not, especially not Adrien. You know what, it won’t even matter because she’ll probably make a total fool of herself to her love-of-her-life anyways! She’ll probably give her (hypothetical) lover a concussion and accidentally throw him into the hospital! Everyone will find out she’s a major klutz! No one will ever love her!

“He’s not such a bad guy!” Nino quickly defended his friend, and thus erupting her wild imagination to an abrupt end.

Marinette had to blink a moment to catch up on what she missed.

Right, anger at Adrien Agreste.

"And what right does he have messing around a girl’s heart?" she demanded firmly, looking at him sharply. Nino swallowed, for a moment to taken aback to respond.

“…I get it. You don’t feel the same way.”

She instantly cringed, hadn’t meant to hurt Nino or admit the truth having hope to reject him lightly.

“Nino, Sorry… I-”

“Adrien is a quiet guy," Nino quietly interrupted her and she let him, thinking it was better to leave the boy to speak out his heart she broke. It seemed Nino felt more comfortable talking about his best friend than himself at the moment, who Marinette still have a hard time believing he could be buddy with. Regardless, the topic was substantial enough to supply the silences till someone free them from the cage.

"The dude grew up in an environment where every action he took was considered a reflection of Agreste name. He has never been to a public school. So it was all new to him."

He had mentioned on several occasions that Gabriel Agreste was a nasty piece of work, but hearing Adrien spent a great deal of time alone and wasn’t great with people was news to her. She almost didn't believe Nino.

“He’s friend with Chloé before Collège. His only friend for a long time. Chloé may be horrible, but he couldn’t abandon her. So, he didn't want to admit that Chloé put that gum on your chair back in September.” Then Nino snorted, “Geeze. Has it really been that long?”

For the first time that day, Nino smile which wasn’t anything like the stiff one he had shown earlier. She could tell their friendship was genuine.

“Man, all I’m saying is give my friend a break. He’s been trying to apologize for months now. It’s starting to get a little sad.”

Nino and her conversation had allowed her to regard Adrien differently from then on. She only put up with him because he was Nino’s friend.

She eventually accepted that Adrien was a nice guy. He was the type of person who likes to see others succeed.

The first occurrence where her thought drift to that conclusion was when he complimented her designs for Agreste’s derby competition. She had only played with the idea of submitting the piece. Marinette didn't know what drove her on that day to consider his words, but suppose a praise from a person who dealt with the fashion industry on a regular basis held a lot of weight in her mind.

With enough push from Alya and new found confidence, Marinette competed and won the Agreste’s derby competition. The cherry on top was being able to humiliate Chloé who had tried to steal her credit.

The second time she noted Adrien’s kindness was when he defended Juleka’s position in the photo during their annual class photo; although passively, Marinette saw his actions regardless. He did it again for Mylène, almost working a scold on his face when Chloé started to tease the meek girl for being scared of a silly monster prop. These things were so hard to notices and would have passed over her head had she not look for those moments.

Marinette also learned Adrien was humble. At first, she was a little disconcert working and training together with him for Ultimate Mecha Strike III tournament (especially since he sort of sneaked in at the last minute to nab a spot). Her opinion changed after a couple rounds of battles. She was ready to take a step further by asking if he wanted some bake goods, but Adrien cracked under their silence. Apparently, there were some lingering insecurities and guilt for robbing Max's spot in the tournament. Adrien admitted he had only joined because he wanted a chance to talk to her. He didn't deserve to standby her in the championship for such a petty reason when Max and her had work hard. He could see the effort she went from the numerous time she won against him.

That moment, in her room with a gamepad in hand, was an eye opener.

Unfortunately, the day ended with akumatized Max before she could fix Adrien’s view of himself. She wanted to tell him that she was no better, having just joined for fun since no one else could match in skill with Max. Honestly, no one was working hard or took the tournament as serious as Max.

Soon after, Adrien gave up his position in the tournament.

So, it was enough that Adrien had to deal with Chloé walking all over him, but Lila invading his personal space and getting in his face didn’t settle well in Marinette stomach.

“You aren’t convinced?” Marinette drew back to her and Alay’s present conversation. She understands why Alya was upset, but Marinette still was required to play the oblivious friend façade who didn’t know Alya was Ladybug.

“She’s a liar, obviously!” Alya angrily huffed and didn’t divulge any further information. Though, the way she was clenching her fist indicated she was struggling.

In the end, Alya smartly turned her back and stomp towards the stairs that led to their classroom.

Marinette glanced one last time at Adrien and Lila, thinking to interrupt them but they had already disappeared.

She shrugged on her backpack and followed her friend instead, calling out a “Hey Alya.”

As expected, the copper red hair girl stopped.

“Wants some cookies?”

Ladybug probably needed restocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author Notes** :
> 
> Little disclaimer, mine idea was inspired by The Curator of The Sands (GrimRevolution) story work "All The Time You Need" (read here: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/7006018/chapters/15956551>). There is also another wonderful author; imthepunchlord, working on similar what-if scenario where Marinette gave up her Ladybug miraculous and become a fox holder instead called “Lucky Fox Paradox” (read here: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/9465023>). She beat me posting the idea before me. I’ve avoided reading her story to prevent us having similar plot lines, but I hope you still give this story a chance despite 2 stories taking on the similar idea. I’ll be regularly updating (weekly?) for the first few chapter to keep you guys interested as I do have a gist of the storyline down, but will slow down a bit along the way because I’m a slow writer...
> 
> This story is loosely following the timeline in this post <<http://amour-chasse-croise.tumblr.com/post/142955283453/miraculous-ladybug-timeline-complete>>, and since France school schedule September-June; I made up 3 Akuma OC to fill in the early part of Miraculous we haven’t seen. Miraculous Little Fox will take place during their Troisième year (age 14-15; Marinette and Adrien’s age as stated in the show). They would have change school after their last year of Collège. This is based on Secondary education in France, where they will switch to Lycées at age 16-17. I also want to stick closely to French portrayal, but will use some of the English version of Miraculous as references (such as name; except I like the name “Chat” more than “Cat”).
> 
>  **Explicatory Notes** :
> 
> [1] It’s cannon that Adrien uses his knowledge on Anime, television, and movies to interact with people because he lacked experience with people his age. So, I like to imagine he use it as a fallback when he's confuse or nervous; only fail miserable because of Plagg’s unlucky nature.
> 
> I also believe Marinette’s confidences stem from being Ladybug. Ladybug provided her an outlook to verify herself without regret. She has always been brash and courageous, but Chloés years of bullying has made her apprehensive and hesitance.
> 
> No Ladybug and Tikki to teach self-esteem means Chloé continues to bully her; although about the same amount as canon with Alya's presence as Ladybug. She doesn’t strive for Adrien’s affections because of his association with Chloé. So, she didn’t stand-up and change seats after Stoneheart's defeat. The umbrella scene doesn’t happen. However, Nino (being the compassionate friend that he is) advice/encouragement to mend Adrien’s relationship with Marinette still spark him to try to be friends with her (especially if he thinks his alter-ego; Chat Noir’s persona, had driven the original Ladybug out. Adrien would try harder to appeal/appease anyone); hence, the serious of misfortunate events that sort of develop Adrien and Marinette relationship naturally, and not into an awestruck “idolize-crush” thing seen in canon.
> 
> I was sort of torn how this alternative Marinette and Adrien would act without her Ladybug persona but knew they would be undeveloped compared to their canon counterpart. Marinette would be more timely in this AU because there is no Ladybug’s duties, less confidence, and her present in the background. Adrien awkwardness and socially inept would be more visible because he would take Ladybug switch as a validation that he did something wrong and worries how he acts. Being a perfectionist and person pleaser both professionally and personally, Adrien would have high expectations of himself. Hope I’ve done justices to Miraculous Ladybug characters.
> 
> Hahaha… I promise these end notes will get shorter. Also, optional to read. Thought it’ll be fun sharing my interruption and reasoning that so and so happen to you.


	2. Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Stoneheart, Marinette learned that she failed to purify the akuma and made the situation worse, and despite Tikki encouraging her to keep going, she gave up her Miraculous. Ending her hero debut before it could start.
> 
> \---
> 
> “Don’t worry, Alya. Trust me,” Tikki’s voice was muffled from inside her satchel.
> 
> When Alya reach a secluded place, she opened her bag to let the red kwami out.
> 
> The bug twirl above her head.
> 
> “You doing a great job balancing your life as Alya and Ladybug," Tikki buzzed. “There are still things you need working on, but that would come in due time.”
> 
> ///
> 
> “Claws out!”
> 
> “Wait. Wait. My cheessssssssssssssssssssse!” Plagg desperately clawed towards the soft and creamy beauty left on the desk.
> 
> …

"Class, I like to introduce you to our new guidance counselor; Mr. Thomas Astruc."

Miss Caline Bustier voice rang over the murmurs of her classroom.

The man; named Mr. Astruc, stood forbidding in front of them. His silver hair was slick back, blue eyes criticizing, and dressed sharply in a white dress suit with a pale tan vest and bow.

"All Troisième students must pass the _Brevet,_ the _Diplôme National du Breve_ t in order to complete their Collèges _._ Since exams are a stressful time and emotions straining, the Ministry has put forth that Paris school assess students’ mental state to ensure no akumas are created (or at least limited the infestation) until Hawk Moth’s capture. Therefore, Mr. Astruc will particularly look after the older classes as we approach the end of school year," their homeroom teacher finished.

"You would think," Chloé couldn’t resist sneering from her seat behind Nino and Adrien at the front, "Ladybug and Chat Noir would have already found Hawk Moth and ended this." [1]

Alya pursed her lips in distaste. "I'm sure they're doing what they can," She said.

"They can do more," The blond argued.

A cough interrupted the little argument.

Mr. Astruc nods upon securing the girls' attention, and his arms fall to his sides. A wisp of a smile crosses his lips.

"Good morning, children," he spoke.

"Good morning, Monsieur Astruc." The class reply in union.

"While the circumstance is quite dire and frustrating, we mustn't allow our negative emotions get to us," He chided, and follow through his statement by directing his focus on Chloé. "I expect regular visits from you, Miss Bourgeois-"

Chloé glance up from admiring her immaculate nails to look at their new guidance counselor, while also sparing a little scowl on her face to show she wasn't pleased by being called out.

"Ah ha ha! You're joking, right? I have no time for this."

The blond girl sat up straighter when Mr. Artruc didn't laugh along with her.

"You can't do that," Chloé warned, "Do you not know who I am?"

Everyone sighed, knowing that any situations starting with those words always end in Chloé's favor.

But, to their pleasant surprise, Mr. Astruc didn't back down.

"I am well adverse of the Bourgeois family. It is part of my job to know each student." He politely, yet conversely saying to Chloé his contempt for people who are insubordinate. "Your father; our Mayor, would understand if it means protecting you. As I recall Miss Bourgeois, you have been akumatized once before.”

“And the cause of some others, if you were to ask me,” someone snickered.

Chloé glared at Alya.

Mr. Astruc ignored the comment.

“What's preventing you from being akumatized again if you are always so pretentious and hostile?" He finished.

"Ohhhhh. He's good." Alix; another classmate in Miss Bustier's homeroom and Literature course, praised, in fact leaning eagerly forward to watch the exchange between Mr. Astruc and Chloé.

There were a few gleeful smiles here and there too.

Everyone knew of Chloé’s spoiled and pretentious nature, and everyone hated her (with a special exception to the few). To their defense, she hated them too.

No one had to say anything, they respect any adult who stood their ground where most would comply or crumble underneath the Bourgeois heiress’ demands.

It was a rare spectacle to witness Chloé gaping for a comeback.

"Serve you right." Alya beamed.

"You too, Miss Cesaire." Mr. Astruc clipped.

"What?!" Alya immediately protested. "I didn’t do anything wrong. That's so unfair."

She huffed in her seat and crossed her arms. Marinette sympathy patted her back. There was little hope for her friend to escape the intervention if even Chloé couldn’t slip out.

"Miss Bourgeois, please see me on your first break today. Miss Cesaire, earliest conveniences."

Both girls groaned.

\----------

"So how was Mr. Astruc's _intervention_?"

Marinette skidded beside the red-head and walk alongside her, offering a tentative smile. Alya slumping further into her hunch as they walk out of school.

"Girl, you will not believe it! He wanted me to come back tomorrow."

"That bad, huh?" Marinette winced.

"We just talked. He wanted to know about me and my hobbies blogging Ladyblog, part of his initiative to try relating with the students and some mumbo jumbo. Apparently, there is a lot of stuff I need sorting out and prioritized." Alya grumbled.

"That seems about right. You do prioritize your Ladybug followers over your school and safety," both online and offline.

Alya forged a devastated expression at the accusation and place her hand over her heart.

"How can you not be supportive? Ladybug is incredibly amazing. A true super heroine! Anytime a villain shows up, Ladybug takes care of it. Her _Lucky Charm_ isn't impressive, but she has _Miraculous Ladybug_ to-”

Alya laughed, seeing Marinette lackluster at her friend respond.

"Okay, my obsession is pretty bad..."

"That's not only it, Alya…”

Alya had only a few seconds to comprehend Marinette’s quiet murmur before she needed to duck from her best friend’s wild swings and jumbled mess of words that sound like protests and apologies.

Marinette eventually settled down and gave a sheepish smile.

“Not like I don’t appreciate Ladybug,” Marinette stressed, eyes averted. “She’s brave, reliable, and smart. Being Ladybug must be a big burden. The pressure and all that responsibility being the only one who can cleanse...”

Then blue eyes beam back at her, “Yes, Ladybug _is_ incredibly amazing. She doesn't let those stuff worry her and always get back up.”

Alya was touch by Marinette’s acclamation.

“But I am worry about you sometimes,” the mood had quickly shifted. Marinette looked determinedly at her. An expression that she rarely gave, and only amplified its importance. “Just because she can undo damage doesn't mean she is invincible. She still a teenage girl deep down with flaws and mistakes. Reckless being one of them."

She pursed her lips at that comment.

"Something that could cost you. Remember, Chloé’s injuries when Stoneheart-" [2]

Alya’s phone ping at that exact moment; a notification of an akuma attack somewhere in Paris. She cringed, didn’t want to leave her friend. They had planned to watch the newly release Majestia’s movie for weeks and had already postponed it many times. It’s been difficult to shuffle a time due to Ladybug and school commitment.

The usual claim she needed to catch Ladybug and Chat in action for the blog has always been a perfect alibi, but Marinette’s words made her hesitated.

Furthermore, Mr. Astruc's earlier talks regarding life priorities had planted guilt in her heart. Alya knew Marinette was the type of person that needed support when she was feeling apprehensive, and hope the more time that pass didn’t affect their friendship with how much she had ditched her. She didn't want to lose Marinette. Marinette is a really good friend.

Tikki nudged in her satchel when she didn’t move or exclaimed an excuse to disappear.

A heavy frown marring her face.

"Marinette, I'm sorry I-"

"You need to go," Marinette filled in patiently, no bitterness behind them. "We can meet up later. Come on Alya, put a little more faith in me."

"You're the greatest best friend ever!" Alya praised, pulling her into a tight hug. Then she ripped away and tore off, eager to get to the scene. “And I will be careful,” she threw a wave over her should as an afterthought.

Alya didn’t think she was reckless as Ladybug or abuse her power like Marinette said. Maybe brash. She knew Ladybug’s power isn’t obsolete in the back of her mind, having succumbed a few near misses and near defeat by akumas.

Luck protects her.

Chat Noir kept her safe. Drawing away the bad luck and attention of their enemies, while she worked cleansing the akuma.

“Don’t worry, Alya. Trust me,” Tikki’s voice was muffled from inside her satchel.

When Alya reach a secluded place, she opened her bag to let the red kwami out.

The bug twirl above her head.

“You are doing a great job balancing your life as Alya and Ladybug," Tikki buzzed. “There are still things you need working on, but that would come in due time.” [3]

Her lips quirked up in acknowledgment, “Thanks Tikki."

Then took her thick glasses off.

"Spots on!”

Tikki transformation wafted her body in light, ending her final thoughts. As Ladybug, she skittered over rooftops towards the location that the latest akuma to terrorized Paris was last spotted.

It seems Chat Noir hadn’t arrived yet.

\----------

Adrien was worried. Mildly unease.

He couldn’t find the book. A brown hardcover leather book filled with very important information on Miraculous that belong to his father. A father who most likely noticed it is missing now.

He retraced his steps a zillion time. The library. Gym. Classroom. Park.

No book.

Naturally, he panicked.

“Plagg! You sure you don’t remember where we last had it.”

The black kwami pause mid-way eating his camembert cheese and place his precious food beside him. He then flew up and survey the state of Adrien’s room, noticing for the first time the scatter clothing and upturn furniture. 

“Whoa! Did a hurricane came through here?”

“Plagg! Help me.” Adrien grabbed a handful of his blond locks to tug on in frustration.

“Maybe the book is at school.” The cat spared, appearing the least concern out of the two which was funny considering it was the feline that got him in this situation in the first place. Phasing into his father secret vault and _tempting_ him to take the book that morning.

“I’ve looked there.”

And Lila said she hadn’t seen it; the last person who he was with the Miraculous book.

“Whelp, that’s it. If it’s gone then it’s gone.”

“Plagggggg.” Adrien droned. Belly flopping onto his bed. His face smashed into his pillow in act of mortification. His father is going be upset once he found out his son stole and _lost_ a very important book. The least his feline companion could do is help, not belittle him.

He glanced at his phone, noting there was still time before dinner. The school was closed, but the park was always open. He could still search for the book by retracing the path he had taken today again.

Deciding that was the best course of action over moping, Adrien rose from his seat and pump his hand out.

“Claws out!”

“Wait. Wait. My cheessssssssssssssssssssse!” Plagg desperately clawed towards the soft and creamy beauty left on the desk.

He saw Plagg disappeared with a pop into his ring. The last of the light’s transformation disperse. Chat Noir stood where Adrien Agreste once had been.

The cat hero scampered through the Agreste mansion’s window and out into the dusk. He prowled the decent pack streets of Paris in great urgency to find the missing book. Not minding a few tourist taking photos of him every so often. In fact, so focus on the task at hand that he hadn’t noticed a familiar bluenette among them till the last second.

Chat Noir dove behind a billboard that plaster Adrien Agreste’s face. He paused and peered back at her curiously. While this wasn’t the first time Marinette met Chat; treating his alter-ego pleasantly enough base on those fleeting encounters, she hated him as Adrien; the boy who kept screwing up apologizing her and mistaken for a jerk. [4]

He learned at a young age to put up a smile. Everyone will like him and everything will go easier for him, he was told. So how come it didn’t work with her? She was suspicious and wary about him. He had the strong feeling that they would be the very best of friends if she would just let him in. Adrien simply felt drawn to her.

"I thought I heard an alley cat creeping about.”

Chat emerge, taking offense by the comment. Immediately slipping into his alter-ego without a second thought.

“How rude?! I’m a house cat, mind you. A claw-some house cat."

He instantly regretted answering and felt ridiculous, so pretend to be engrossed in the Agreste’s fashion line advertised on the billboard while his insides screaming at what he just said. Dreading the girl's responds.

“You’re really committed to the whole cat thing, huh?” Marinette stifled a laughter.

Chat blink, unsure how to respond. Never had her smile direct at him. His belt tail began to twist up into an anxious knot.

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be somewhere important?” Marinette led their conversation when an unsocially accepted period of silence pass, “Like the other side of Paris to fight an akuma. Though, I think the battle already ended.”

“Heh-heh, yeah… A superhero's work is never done. Damsels in distress, ladies in waiting...”

“Pshhh, right.” The girl snorted, obvious not buying his claims.

This small jesting they have between them made Chat relax a bit. A small smile appeared on his lips.

He opened his mouth before he realized he had no idea what to say next.

 _Well_ , Chat thought, _he could make their conversation productive at the very least_.

“Um… Marinette, have you seen a brown book?”

It’s been awhile since Chat Noir seen Marinette, so her surprised he even remembers her was to be expected.

“What kind of book?” Marinette tilted her head in consideration.

“It’s a large hardbound leather book with a golden insignia on the front and back. One of a kind. The writing inside are encrypted,” he continued describing by illustrating the size with his hands. “This big and this thick.”

“Hm… can’t say I saw one of those laying around here.”

Chat shoulders slumped.

“Figures.”

“I can help you search for it.”

Chat straightened up, cat ears perk at Marinette’s offer. For a terrible moment, he thought he misheard her.

“I mean, you look like you needed help,” she clarified afterward with a nervous chuckle. Her blue eyes reflected back an image of his disheveled expression and exhausted form to him.

“Er… don’t you have to go somewhere? If you have plans-,” which Chat Noir certainly remember she did have plans with Alya if going by the girls’ animated chat earlier at school. He didn't want to impose.

"I am free."

"Well, it might take some time. I don’t know where to start, honestly," Chat pouted. His leather cat ears flatten at the retrospect.

"I don't mind."

"You don't have to do this," he insisted.

“Just let me help you, silly cat.” Marinette rolled her eyes impatiently…but smiled.

_She’s worry about me._

He grinned at the realization and felt a warmth spread throughout his chest.

Acceptance.

Chat didn’t know her as well as he would like and they aren’t friends, but he found at least this was a step towards the right direction to being acquaintances. Far closer than he ever been as Adrien.

He muttered an “Of course.” Adding a “Princess” at the end just to tease at how insistence Marinette Dupain-Cheng was being. If it had been his civilian self, he didn’t think she would help him search.

Their plan was to split up and meet in an hour at some seclude place to avoid attention. Not like it help much since Chat Noir had already drew attention from his earlier prowling; though, it only hampered their search a bit. He had to deter a few journalist away.

Marinette took the low ground while he surveyed above for a different vantage point. But in the end, they couldn’t find the book despite how much distance they covered.

Unbeknownst to them, the book wasn’t lost rather stolen by a curious girl.

The said girl was struck by a picture of a heroine posing in orange and white colours.

"Hm... a fox hero, huh? Interesting."

\----------

On the other side of the spectrum...

"Mangy Cat. Did he get stuck in a tree or something?" Alya huffed. To people around her, it looked like she was talking to herself and her satchel. Those who were adverse in the world of Miraculous would understand she wasn’t insane.

A distinct giggle could be heard from her inanimate bag.

It was rare having to fight alone, but Ladybug and Chat Noir did get the odd moments when one of them couldn't come. Today wasn't so bad that she needed to call the tomcat. Still, she may have to skin him later.

Her grim smile loosen when she spotted a familiar face in the audience of onlookers who came to watch the akuma fight and immediately wave at him.

"Nino! Did you get the footage?!"

She blended in precariously with the departing crowd and pretending to look like a normal civilian looking to update her Ladyblog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author Notes** :
> 
> Here is a little insight of the Ladybug/Alya and Chat Noir/Adrien's life in aftermath of Marinette's decision. And foreshadow? Dun dun dunnn!
> 
> Details on Frances education <<http://www.expatica.com/fr/education/Education-in-France_101147.html>>, including the Brevet exanimation mention in this chapter if you are curious.
> 
>  **Explicatory Notes** :
> 
> [1] Chloé isn't much of a fan of Ladybug and Chat Noir as her canon counter-part. This is stem from Stoneheart incident, where she was thrown and never catch by Ladybug (Alya hadn’t adjusted to Ladybug’s power yet and was trap underneath a car for most of the afternoon in the “Origin” episode). She had to walk on crutches for a month. She was also an advocate to Hawk Moth’s claim that Ladybug and Chat Noir were criminals parading as heroes. However, as of now she somewhat tolerates the heroes for ridding Paris of akumas.
> 
> [2] Another note, although Marinette has confidence in Alya’s capabilities as Ladybug, she can’t help be genuinely worry because she knows who the girl underneath the red spandex is. Marinette occasionally assists her friend through cookies and discrete meddling whenever the akuma battle cross her path, even though she much like to avoid the danger.
> 
> [3] Tikki, at this point accepted that Marinette will not be Ladybug and made due with the rejection (assume it is not rare when a chosen refuse the Call for Adventure). She was endeared by Alya’s passion and potential, so they have a good relationship. Everyone is happy for the most part.
> 
> [4] Since Chat Noir didn’t fall in love with Ladybug (cause I think he crush on Ladybug!Marinette's personality and not the personification), he would not be infatuated when Lila ask about the book. Lila stole it to find ways to get closer to Adrien; whether it be to strike up a conversation and interest about Miraculous heroes she learned from the book or bond over the return of his book. Furthermore, the lie that she was decadence of Fox Hero didn't happen in the Park because Marinette didn’t interrupt them in the library, which cascaded into this alternative universe.


	3. Liberosis (The Desire to Care Less About Things)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Stoneheart, Marinette learned that she failed to purify the akuma and made the situation worse, and despite Tikki encouraging her to keep going, she gave up her Miraculous. Ending her hero debut before it could start.
> 
> \---
> 
> Marinette can act impulsively and irrationally at times, she knew. Reckless, some would accurately describe. Enthusiastic, her parents would counter. Passionate. And when she gets this way, she becomes anxious, babble, and generally has trouble controlling her thoughts and words. She creates and attracts disaster all the time because of it. She suspects it.
> 
> So what made her decided running into obvious danger was a good idea?
> 
> _Because she cared._
> 
> Her heart plead.
> 
> …

Lila sat conspicuously at the corner of the courtyard studying a brown hardcover leather book, while mindlessly listening to some girl's gossip who she couldn't remember her name. It was not any different if she was looking down on her mobile phone instead of a musty old book, but the unnamed girl seemed to mind.

"Lila, are you even listening?"

"Hm... yeah. Good."

She stole the book to find ways to get closer to Adrien; whether it be to strike up a conversation and interest about Miraculous heroes she learned from it or bond over the return of his book. There were so many possibilities.

Yet, she hadn’t put it down since opening the page on the fox. Hadn’t notice the unnamed girl stomping away or the newcomer joining.

"What an interesting book you have there."

Lila immediately slammed the book shut, fearing the person was Adrien only turning to see someone who's taller, had a lighter blond hair (closer being silver), and blue instead of green eyes.

Mr. Astruc greeted her. His pearl white teeth visible underneath a wide smile.

\----------

"I hear the reason Lila move here-"

"And she-"

"Lila-"

Marinette drummed her fingers to drown out the talks around her, trying her best to make sense of her history book. The French Revolution, which was basically about the peasants being hungry, the intellectual wondering whether God could or should save the King, and the nobility dithering about, eating foie gras and songbirds, failing to make meaningful financial reform. It was pretty terrible, but it led to an authoritarian regime.

Rose and Juleka sat across from her with different books covering the same topic, referring key events that result in the French Revolution. Some in detail and others paraphrased. Their tablet list the requirements and itinerary to their assignment was put aside in favor of a more spacious table. Their school bags hung on their respectable chairs.

"Radical," Juleka agreed with Rose.

Marinette quietly groan.

She got tired hearing about Lila this. Lila that. It was just like Adrien’s fangirls talking about Adrien's handsome face this, Adrien's rich father there, and Adrien’s amazing talent that, maybe worst only because there is no Chloé to stop the gossip.

Regardless, shouldn’t this hullabaloo died down now? It’s been days. Days! Since Lila Rossi arrived.

As much as she was friends with Rose and Juleka, she did have limits. Limit patients and limit interests.

"We should focus on the project." Marinette attempted to bring back the original reason they were gather in the library.

But the bell rang, signaling it was lunch time and ending any chances to complete the project by today.

"Sorry, Marinette. I didn’t realize the time." Rose shuffled nervously in her seat, understood that it was her insistent chatter that cost them precious time.

"Don't worry," Marinette breezed. Holding a sigh inside. "We can finish our history project tomorrow."

Marinette spared a reassuring smile to the girl. She can't control what Rose likes and dislikes. If she found Lila cool, then she found her cool. Besides, Rose was still recovering from being akumatized. Anything about Prince Ali would grab her interest and make anything related to him look cool. And Juleka is being a good friend by supporting her passion.

"Want to grab lunch with us?" Juleka asked.

And that's where Marinette's generosity stops.

"It's okay. I'm meeting up with Alya later." Marinette assured them.

She really didn't want to sit through another half hour talk on Lila Rossi.

They departed in good old fashion group hug and went their separate ways. The two girls to the cafe. Marinette to Mr. Astruc’s office. However, before her feet land on the first steps leading to the second floor, her phone pinged.

"I'm sorry girl, please go ahead without me for lunch." Marinette read at loud Alya’s text.

"Mr. Astruc is really hammering hard on Alya, huh?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Yeah." Marinette sent a quick confirmation text to Alya, before greeting Nino. Adrien visibly stiffen when she glanced his way. He eventually relaxed.

"Hi Marinette."

She returned the meekly greet with gentle "Hi Adrien."

Then; the social awkward that he was known to be (his life revolving around 4 walls for most of his life with a special exception to leave for only photoshoots and events being the cause of his current state and her rattling him on the first school day didn't help improve it), just stared at her. She could only imagine what he was thinking because it must have been similar along the lines of her thoughts, yelling " _WHAT DO I SAY?! WHAT DO I SAY?! WHAT DO I SAY WHAT DO I SAY?!!!_ "

Since she literally knew nothing about Adrien, they didn't know what to talk about. It was a flop conversation:

"So how was your day?"

"Good, how about yours?"

"Good."

“What’s your favourite colour?”

“Ah… pink.”

Marinette watched the nervous blond boy look for Nino for help next who just facepalmed himself at his friend expense. Despite herself, she couldn’t help smile at the normality of the exchange.

“Mind my friend here. Since you are alone Marinette, want to grab a bite to eat outside with us?” Nino said with mild exasperation that told her “ _Okay, you are both my friends. Can you at least handle one day of each other?”_

The bluenette chewed her lower lip and hummed in consideration. Checking on Adrien on his input.

He seems less jumpy nor dismayed by the idea, in fact she could say he looks ecstatic at the prospect of making her his friend finally. To put pass the gum incident and many other behind them.

For Adrien knowledge, she had forgave him. Marinette should clarify to him today.

"Sure,” then falter a bit at the memory of Nino raving at Lila, “You aren't going to talk about Lila throughout lunch, right?"

"Huh, no? Unless there is something to talk about her. Actually, Adrien was just telling me he-"

"Nope. Nope. It's fine!" She pushed Nino and Adrien forward; thus, shooting down any possible protests and questionable glances from them.

Throughout the exchange with the two boys, Marinette had noticed Nino didn’t seem the least bit upset. If anything, his expression could almost constitute as a smile.

Honestly, she had been worried for a while now about how they would act around each other after the confession at the Zoo, but it looks like he had moved on. Nino was back to his fun-loving, enthusiastic, and compassionate self.

You see, the problem with people having a crush on someone while the other wants to remain friends is that usually the feelings won't go away. You'll spend time with them and the romantic feelings will grow and grow and grow. That's why people usually dip out. It’s why people might want to hang with them less. It's awkward for the person who has romantic feelings and it is awkward for the person without romantic feelings. She has seen it happen between good friends several times.

Marinette was glad their friendship, Nino and her, didn’t end like theirs.

She was happy to bathe in any companionship while Alya was away (Marinette was often left behind), but today’s comradery being a dear friend and the other possible new friend made her especially merry and upbeat.

Her cheerful mood was enough to let Adrien relax.

“Is that the akuma battle yesterday?” Adrien chirped, flashing his best friend a knowing glance as all three walk out the school’s entrance. His posture changed into complete ease.

This perked Marinette’s interest, so she peeked at the phone’s screen Nino was reading off; the Ladyblog.

“I didn’t know you were interested in Ladybug, Nino.”

“Yeah, I’m around the area usually when a fight starts.” Nino started slowly, coughing a little at the attention. “Helped Alya in her blogs sometimes too. Just checking for mistakes and stuff since I was witness account she needed yesterday.”

“Hm…” Adrien’s lip curl in amusement.

“What?” Nino questioned. A little fear was discerned in his eyes.

“Not sure it’s the entire truth,” but Adrien didn’t elaborate further. However, it wasn’t necessary to point out what was really happening here.

Marinette muted a giggle at Nino’s relief sigh. Was Nino shy proclaiming his crush on Ladybug out loud? She guessed crushing little old Marinette over Paris celebrity Ladybug was an upgrade and more intimidating matter.

Still, it’s really romantic to think the prospect that Nino’s crush was underneath his nose. In school. In the same classroom. Alya Césaire.

A not so far reach love that Nino had originally thought. Granted, most of Pairs have a crush on red latex heroine too but call her basis. She saw something here between them.

She made a mental note to think of ways to get two together even if just getting them to notice. Her eyes sparked at the possibilities. The shipper in her squealed.

They pause the conversation to step into Adrien’s limo momentarily. Adrien gave a few direction to a café, and the driver drove them off.

“Speaking of heroes, Marinette I heard about your adventures with Chat Noir yesterday,” he turned towards her. “What was it like spending a day with the coolest cat in Paris?”

All the suave Adrien had built up before crumble underneath Marinette’s blank stare. As seconds passed, Adrien started to lose his nerves.

“Ah well, wasn’t it awesome? You were helping out a hero.”

He prompted again.

Marinette jolted in surprise. She blinked a couple of time to digest his question, having just returned from her stupor and deliberation on Alya and Nino.

“Um… sure? I mean this isn’t the first time meeting the cat. He’s quite a joker actually.”

“So…” Adrien drawn, “that’s a yes?” He didn’t look at her for confirmation, just nod to himself.

Marinette and Nino merely shrugged when both couldn’t understand why the blond appeared so pleased.

They eventually arrived at their destination.

She gazed out the car’s window and immediately squealed seeing a familiar massage parlor across the street.

“Oh, hey. I know this place!”

The door to Master Fu’s small parlor was left ajar. Flowerpots decorated the exterior shrivel like it’s been poorly taken cared, unlike the last time she drop-by to deliver his bake pastries.

Her blue eyes narrowed and her lips tightened into a frown.

“Something is not right here…” she muttered more to herself than the expense of friends who look at her curiously from outside the car.

“Marinette?”

She heard Nino called, but had gotten out using the other side door and ran off towards the massage parlor, threw herself inside, and felt herself go cold.

Marinette can act impulsively and irrationally at times, she knew. Reckless, some would accurately describe. Enthusiastic, her parents would counter. Passionate. And when she gets this way, she becomes anxious, babble, and generally has trouble controlling her thoughts and words. She creates and attracts disaster all the time because of it. She suspects it.

So what made her decided running into obvious danger was a good idea?

_Because she cared._

Her heart plead.

Worry about Master Fu; a very dear friend to the Dupain-Cheng family. If she had pay attention, noticed his presences from their Boulangerie Patisserie missing-

She didn’t continue the grim thought.

In the main room stood an akuma villainess dressed in red, brown, and purple layers. An assortment of gold and jewelry dang around her ears, neck, and clothing. Her top was a red vest with a pale white sleeves blouse underneath, bottom a brown skirt, and a purple shawl drape her head and shoulder. The image of a typical fortune-teller cut-out.

No Master Fu was in sight.

She wasn’t sure if his absence was assuring or not, seeing as the room was in disrepair and shambled.

The typical monologue the villain usual spewed; their reasons and goal were lost to Marinette. Something about a psychic no one believed. The wrong-doing of scientific community and skeptic dismissing her claims as being based on magical thinking and superstition.

“Anyways, just here to pick up something I left behind.” The female akuma - calling herself Prophetess- clicked her tongue against her teeth.

“Excuse me?” Marinette asked, but it comes out as more of a hoarse whisper.

“This,” Prophetess held up a chest made out of very dark reddish brown wood, has a golden hinge for the lid, and is shaped like an octagon. A familiar sigma escribed on top but Marinette couldn't place as to why, “-belongs to Hawk Moth. Ah. Hold on a second."

The akuma tucked the box carefully under her arm, then start quickly arranging a few items precariously in the room as if staging a trap. Not long after, Nino and Adrien barged inside.

"Marinette is everything -?!"

The scene played out in order: the boys tripped over a rug, tumbled in each other limbs, and crashed into the side wall with an oomph. To conclude the specular act, stuff from the wall shelf fell on their heads.

Nino and Adrien groan at last of Master Fu's books hit them.

Prophetess maniacal laugh ran in the background.

"Apologies for that little interruption. Now, please move aside little girl. I foresee calamity near your future if you don’t comply.”

Marinette didn’t move. Smart enough to allow Prophetess stroll pass her than to object. If she acted like a good girl, she can quickly call Alya (Ladybug) for help. However, Prophetess saw through the disguise and whirl at her face.

“I can foresee any outcome, but not intentions. Now, why are you planning to call someone name Alya and not the police?"

_How far did Prophetess' eyes reach?!_

Marinette internally screamed.

As long as Marinette knew Alya’s identity, she was a liability.

"You are a very suspicious girl and I don't like unexpected things," Prophetess press further.

Marinette shuffled her feet under Prophetess accusing glare while trying her best to smooth out a panic. Her eyes shift toward anything but Prophetess.

Perhaps, Chat Noir will come if she made enough rackets to draw the cat.

She grimace when Prophetess smiled.

"Are you hoping to lure a pretty bug and good-for-nothing cat here with your little tantrum?” The akuma villainess laughed, shoulders shaking with amusement. “I'll tell you what, I'll share you your fortune today for free.” She returned and placed her hands on her hips. “It’s bleak. Your plan won't work. Whether it’s because I’ll be gone or they’ll be defeated. My advice is to don't bother."

Prophetess's admission makes her heart feel hollow, forlorn, and helpless. She tried to ignore it and focus on the important matter at hand despite all the nerves tangled in her stomach.

"Where's-?" Marinette started.

“- the old geezer?" Prophetess finished, "He’s been dealt with appropriately. Probably. No, correction. It’s certainly.”

She glowered at the akuma and was prepared to demand Master Fu’s release. But Chat Noir stole her bravo.

The cat had suddenly flew in from Master Fu’s window, touched down on Prophetess's shoulder and launch off into a flip that landed in front of Marinette, which put him in between her and the akuma. This new entry to the group caught both girls off guard that both stumble backward. More by the unexpected force of Chat's using her as a springboard than surprised for Prophetess's case.

"Ooops," Sounding not the least apologetic. "Looks like you do have a blind spot and can't foresee everything. Or is it that you can't multi-task?" A slight googly cat said over his shoulder. It seems he just woke up. [1]

“Chat Noir, what a surprise. I don't like unexpected surprise," Prophetess seethed from the floor.

Chat ignored the fortune-teller's groveling.

"Thanks for keeping her distracted," he bid Marinette. "Can you do me a favor and take Nino with you and yourself out? Apologies. Can't escort you."

She nodded affirmative, then notices someone missing.

"Wait. Where's Adrien?"

Usually, when there was trouble, he was nowhere to be found. That understandable. Self-preservation and such. But the fact he left them behind irk her a bit.

Marinette slap Nino awake couple of time with no avail. Probably best to start carrying her friend out before Prophetess got to them. She slung the boy's arms over her shoulder and hulled him up to her side. Because he was taller than her, his legs drag on the floor.

"Ahhh... He ran... to... get me!" Chat fumble for an answer while guarding their escape. He saw Marinette disapproving frown, so hurry with the explanation. "Yup! Saw me in the neighborhood. He is okay. Just guilty he couldn’t grab his friends on the way out."

"... I suppose that would be the smart thing to do. Leaving to call for help, I mean." Marinette squinted her nose in a thoughtful manner.

She hesitated at the door with Nino.

"Um... my friend, Master Fu. Shi Fu is his full name. I think he got captured by Hawk Moth. I am not sure why Hawk Moth wants him, but please..." her voice wavered, "please save him. This is different from any other time an akuma captured a civilian." [2]

The boy in cat suit nodded his head and a soft smile meant to be reassuring appeared on his face.

"Of course. Ladybug and I will get him back. Cat’s honor," Chat promised, lifting his claw in a silent salute.

Marinette gave an appreciated smile, by then Prophetess has risen up. She had to leave, and she was going to leave but spotted the chest Prophetess had been clutching earlier beside her feet. Upon closer inspection, she finally recognized the golden insignia. A Miraculous box. Why did Master Fu have one? More importantly, what is Hawk Moth planning to do with it? This should definitely not be left in the hands of an akuma.

Before the idea to take the wooden chest settle in Marinette's mind, the fortune-teller's face flair with a butterfly symbol.

"Give it back!" Prophetess screamed at her.

Immediately, Marinette grabbed the large box off the floor. A difficult task with just one hand, but she managed to juggle Nino’s weight and Master Fu’s chest fine.

"Nah, I don't think it's a good idea. Besides, this doesn't belong to you," Marinette cheekily said. Maybe not the smartest thing to do; i.e. taunt an angry akuma, but it should ruffle Prophetess a bit to allow her some time to escape and Chat a few swipes at the akuma.

Marinette estimated she had only seconds before the rampage furry of purple, red, and gold that was Prophetess reached her. She could hear the crashes and broke antics behind her smashed as she exited the massage parlor.

"Hi! Can't talk!" Marinette rushed out in one gulp of breath when she arrived at the parked limousine. Adrien's driver/bodyguard rose up from his hunch over the car and regard her no less different than before; a stiff and grim expression. She try to not let the stoic appearance deter her and continued her explanation, "Akuma chasing me!”

The silently giant glanced over the top of her head and at the building she came. The simple gesture made her nervous and hyper-aware that any given moment, Prophetess could attack them.

“Please take Nino. 'Kay bye!" Marinette shouted. She practically shoved Nino to his capable hands before sprinting off to a vague direction she hoped will lead to the school, where Alya should be. It wasn’t a good first impression to say the least.

"How do I get myself into these crazy situations?!" Marinette screamed. A few onlooker glanced her way as she disappeared into an isolated part of Paris.

Reaching a cross road, Marinette didn't think twice climbing over the wire fence. Her only focus was to throw off her pursuer. It rattled loudly in protest under her weight. Unfortunately, she fumbled with the last step. She hadn't seen the rails or was prepared for the slip.

Marinette's heart pounded loudly in her chest. Really, the fall was to be expected. By nature, she was a klutzy. Obviously, it was going to kick in sooner or later. However, knowing this fact didn't qualm the fear.

People have different reactions in a panic situation. For her, everything went in slow motion. All she could think about was the horrible ways this could all end. Worst case scenario. Death.

She saw the sky below her feet. Her body quickly approaching the earthy ground.

Master Fu’s chest box plunging beside her. A couple of items escaped from its enclosure. A golden comb with a bee design and a golden chain necklace with a fox tail charm attached to it. The necklace had practically flew at her face, swatting at her nose in a demanding matter.

Annoyed, she grabbed it.

A bright orange light zip at her chest and engulf her form soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author Notes** :
> 
> I don't know how to put these drawings here without sounding awkward. Um... here's the illustration of chapter 1 and chapter 2. I was drawing instead of writing this fanfiction several days ago. Enjoy? Might do these regularly because I am so proud of myself. 
> 
> Chapter 1 (ref post: <http://peppylongstocking.tumblr.com/post/157497233788/mlf-miraculous-little-fox-ch1-mini-comic>)
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> Chapter 2 (ref post: <http://peppylongstocking.tumblr.com/post/157496602463/ladybugalya-design-for-fanfic-mlf-miraculous>)
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> I want Alya/Ladybug to be the cool big sister type and Adrien/Chat Noir be the annoying little brother (cause puns and jokes) <3!!!
> 
> The image above with Ladybug!Alya and Chat Noir was drawn in mind as a bonus for chapter 2 after Chat Noir didn’t show up to help Ladybug!Alya take care of an akuma because he was busy searching for his father’s Miraculous book. I won’t put pass her for wanting to beat up Chat the next time she sees him cause she’s that type of person. 
> 
> **Explicatory Notes** :
> 
> [1] Wonder how Adrien escape to transform into Chat Noir when he was unconscious? Plagg woke Adrien with a piece of Camembert cheese from his pocket. He then sneaked away while Prophetess was distracted by Marinette. In order for Prophetess' clairvoyant to correctly work, she need to focus, person must be in within a certain range (or else the akums suffer sensory overloaded if she try to reach out too far and all at once), and person must be predictable and not contradict their own actions.
> 
> [2] The name Master Fu is a bit obnoxious for Marinette without the context of her being his pupil since she has no Miraculous. Their relationship would be different here than canon. Friends than student-teacher that I expect will be in future Miraculous show. Then I thought maybe she does knows his full name (“Shi Fu” is a play on word in Chinese means “master” [師傅], but can be pronounce different ways like [实甫] meaning “honest man” for a name), but she chooses to call him master to express respect towards him because he always give her advices in this universe.


	4. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Stoneheart, Marinette learned that she failed to purify the akuma and made the situation worse, and despite Tikki encouraging her to keep going, she gave up her Miraculous. Ending her hero debut before it could start.
> 
> \---
> 
> “Promise.”
> 
> Chat Noir look at her funny, casting a quick glance between her hand and face then back again.
> 
> “I’m not a kid,” he pouted.
> 
> Ladybug grinned.
> 
> “Humour me.” Trust me, she tried to convey silently to him.
> 
> Of course, he resigned. There is no doubt he was afraid any more protest would end horribly for him. Whether it be a kick to the shin or a toss over her shoulder, neither were pleasant.
> 
> They entwined their little fingers to signify her promises and chanted: “I declare a pinky-swear!"
> 
> …

Ladybug and Chat Noir's team dynamic were not perfect. Both had the tendency to charge into battle than to patiently wait for the enemy’s next moves. Both got easily excited and rally up during fights. They realized in order to defeat Hawk Moth, they had to change tactics. He settled being a diversion/punching-bag while she put up staying in the background scheming plans and/or McGuffin her mystery item of the day from Tikki. This approach wasn’t flashy or glorious, but it has worked for them so far.

Correction, _had_ so far worked for them when things were following accordance. Hawk Moth had to change their rhythm when they just got it down, didn’t he? Using a civilian hostage to get their Miraculous was the next low for Hawk Moth.

"Who's Master Fu?"

Ladybug attempt to catch-up on what she missed since arriving. It was a good opportunity considering Prophetess was nowhere in sight.

"Marinette’s friend."

"Marinette’s friend?" She hadn't heard that name called from Chat Noir’s lips for a long while.

"You know, the girl we save during Evillustrator. The girl who made those dolls that rack havoc on Paris because of Puppeteer. The niece to Kung Food. The-"

"I got it, Chat." Ladybug cut in rather nonchalantly then leer at him. "I'm beginning to suspect she has a thing for you considering how often we see her. It’s an impressive number, don’t yah think?"

She tilted her head curiously to emphasize her point. As expected, the cool cat face crumbled.

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir screeched, now looking mortified and scarlet. He was reduced into inelegant stammering. "I-I haven't seen her.... It's just coincidence!"

“Mm-hm,” Alya hummed.

“Wh…she does not!” He protested.

Ladybug cackled.

“I'm joking! Come on lighten up. You are too easy to tease.” And so innocent and very naive.

Her instinctive desire to protect the small kitten grew.

“Very funny.”

"Oh ho ho. The cat is not denying it too."

"Come on, let's focus. Marinette is seriously upset this time around."

Ladybug grin faded into a frown upon hearing her best friend’s emotional state. She also noticed the absent of Chat’s jokes today.

“My bad. I'm just antsy that Hawk Moth is switching his gameplay. He might’ve toy with us the entire time and decide he was getting tired of the charade. This time he's serious."

 _"You would think,"_ Alya remembered Chloé sneered in class several days ago rattle in her brain. The blond had a specialty to get underneath anyone's skin _, "Ladybug and Chat Noir would have already found Hawk Moth and ended this."_

It's true. They were not any closer than they were at the beginning of the year.

Chat Noir paused at the exclamation.

“What gotten into you? You aren’t usually like this.”

“Well excuse me for trying to be perspective here," Ladybug scoffed, but perhaps Marinette’s mannerism has been rubbing off onto Alya these days.

"Ohhh, you guys have no idea." Prophetess called from the streets below. The akuma was craning her neck just so she can properly see them on the rooftop. "You better start figuring out it soon, though."

As quick as Prophetess appeared, she quickly disappeared just as Ladybug and Chat Noir touch ground. They chased her silhouette among the crowds.

"Where's Master Fu, Hawk Moth?! We know you can hear us through the akuma," Chat hollered.

"It's between you and us. Stop dragging more innocent people into this mess than it needs to be," Ladybug followed.

"The old geezer is far more valuable than a simple passersby," Prophetess cryptically explained. "You think he'll tell you because you ask so nicely? How about a trade instead? Give me back the chest."

"Chest?" Ladybug perk at the mention of such an item for the first time. Chat meanwhile didn't share the same interest, which made sense since it could be just the akuma talking. The victims always demand something that resulted in their transformation (akumatized), whether it be vengeance, redemption, or acknowledgment.

"Your Miraculous would do too." The akuma added, "But I know my chances would be minuscule."

"We aren't giving up anything!" Ladybug exclaimed, practically buzzed in anger.

Chat Noir shortly stop beside her with his baton out and ready for some action.

They arrived inside a construction site under renovation on an old historical building. Chat was the first to spot Prophetess who sat peculiarly on a ledge far away from them. The workers that would normally be here to work trickled outside the complex in hope to avoid the fight.

"Then, so be it. Thanks for falling into my trap."

The line holding the pillars together snapped unexpectedly without any force from Prophetess. Chat Noir and Ladybug had just enough time to see the scaffolding about to fall on them, but little time to escape its trajectory.

"Hawk Moth might have given you the power to foresee, but even you can't dodge an attack if we don’t know what’s coming either. Ladybug NOW!"

On cue, Ladybug threw her magic yo-yo in the air and pray for something useful.

"Lucky Charm!"

What she got instead blew up in their faces. All she could see was red and black.

“Seriously?!” Ladybug raised an eyebrow at the ungodly sight.

Chat Noir cocked his head, looking puzzled and more cat-like than ever.

“Fur real,” he sneaked a pun. "A bit too early to be celebrating."

There stood before them was a giant size Ladybug balloon float covering the tight space of the small room. A lot of the construction equipment were upturned and thrown aside, including Prophetess that was crushed underneath Ladybug’s main body.

Meanwhile, the real Ladybug and Chat Noir fair better under the weight of the parade float. They scrape by with just an arm or part of a limb squish them to a ceiling or a wall. With just enough wiggle, they were freed and fought to meet in the center of the room where the akuma continue to grump in protest.

“Milady, you always surprise me,” Chat summed. [1]

Ladybug merely shrugged. It’s not like she wasn’t familiar with the ridiculous way they defeat an akuma. Oh, she passed that stage long ago.

“What? It work didn’t it,” she rebuked. Her arms crossed.

“Yes, very impressive.” Chat applaud in a mocking matter.

“Let’s see if my Lucky Charm save you next time then,” her friendly tone hinted danger as a retaliation towards the sarcasm directed at her.

He raised his hands to show immediate surrender.

Their attention returned back to Prophetess and the task at hand.

“We won your little game, now return Master Fu!” Her voice was flat, authoritative, and non-negotiable.

"Hardly a big accomplishment, I'll say." Prophetess huffed. Though, any other word after was interrupted by her scream.

The akuma started to wither in pain. She clutched her head to try to ease it. A purple butterfly flicked on the girl's face.

Ladybug and Chat Noir stepped back, and watch in uneasy as Prophetess thrash about but fail all the same to escape under the weight of the float.

"You said you’re the hero of Paris, but I see injustice. I'm being wrongful accuse here! I'm the victim here! Why won’t you let me do as I please?!"

Alya was torn to help this girl or help her friend and possibly find Hawk Moth. They need information, and this was the best opportunity if any. All past victims couldn’t remember their time as a villain. They couldn't describe Hawk Moth. She can only go so far with simple observation and research.

But, Alya didn't have to make that decision. It seems the decision was made for her already. She could see the akuma's wings flexing out of Prophetess's purple shawl.

“Can Hawk Moth forcefully take their power away?” Chat sought out his partner's opinion, while glanced nervously at the purple bug.

She greeted her teeth, "We have no choice!"

“Wait!”

Chat attempt to grab her yo-yo, but Ladybug had captured the insect in her pocket compact, whirled the disk, and completed her sequence of steps to purify the butterfly.

He looked mortify.

"We'll rescue Master Fu next time," Ladybug assured, rising back up to a proper stand after the dance. "We can't let the akuma infect other people.” Or else it’ll just be a repeat of Stoneheart.

"You didn’t even wait to hear my opinion, Ladybug!" Chat drop on all fours and watch helplessness at the white butterfly flapping away into the blue sky.

"People are going to lose hope in us," He continued.

"They'll question our legitimate to protect them because we couldn't save one man," He went on in a drone.

"It's going be Stoneheart all over again."

"What are we going to tell Marinette?"

That accusation hurt the most for her.

“Come on, tomcat! You gotta get a grip!” Ladybug said, puffing her chest out. She doesn't like being undermined or doubted by others, especially when it comes to their teamwork.

The cat pretty much reseeded in himself. Curl into a small black ball. She faltered at the sight.

"Things will work out on its own like they always do," Ladybug said gently, maternally this time. She crouched down to his level and patted his head. Although she wasn’t there at the beginning and can’t fully sympathize the cat’s first few difficult days as Chat Noir, she is here now to deal with the possible backlash Paris may throw at them and to keep him company down the road whatever direction it takes. He won’t be alone like last time. Hawk Moth won’t manipulate the situation again! [2]

She holds a pinky out in front of her. The childish gesture was familiar to her since she had to pinky swear many times with her younger sisters. With the way her chaos life was running, it was many times. There will be more in her future, no doubt.

“Promise.”

Chat Noir eyed at her funny, casting a quick glance between her hand and face then back again.

“I’m not a kid,” he pouted.

Ladybug grinned.

“Humour me.” Trust me, she tried to convey silently to him.

Of course, he resigned. There is no doubt he was afraid any more protest would end horribly for him. Whether it be a kick to the shin or a toss over her shoulder, neither were pleasant.

They entwined their little fingers to signify her promise and chanted: “I declare a pinky-swear!"

The akuma fight ended just in time for Alya to make it back before last period started.

She sat at her usual seat arranged for her since the start of the school year, which was in front and beside the windows, and noted someone missing.

“Where’s Marinette?”

Alix and Mylène; who sat behind Marinette and Alya’s desk, shrugged and look unperturbed.

\----------

Adrien slipped into school just as Nino caught up to him in the halls.

“What happen to you, dude?! Like I wake up and found myself on my own with your driver/bodyguard. That was so uncool.”

That rose a curious blond brow.

“Marinette should have been with you. You pass out during an akuma attack and she carried you out.”

“That’s not cool either!” Nino wail in humiliation, eliciting an amused smile from Adrien. For the time being, he won’t wonder where Marinette went.

They walk along side by side, him recounting the event took place in the massage parlor while his best friend groaned at missing a chance to film it and then some.

Adrien laughed.

“Why do you have a crush in Ladybug, anyways?”

And like a leash, Adrien was immediately yanked and rooted to the spot just before being shoved behind an obscure wall.

“Shhh! I don’t want the whole world to know.” Nino spluttered, glowing a brilliant rosy cheek.

Well, huh, this seems like a familiar sight. Nino’s love life part two take one.

“I fell in love because of a compliment from Ladybug made on my music, okay? And we actually have a lot in common. It’s hard to find people who share the same interests as you.” His friend sighed in defeat, his entire demeanor changed in a matter of seconds.

“Wow, that’s surprisingly anti-climatic,” there a slight disappointment evidence in his own voice. Adrien was there too as Chat Noir when Ladybug made the compliment. The incident happened at the TVi studio hosting the game show. He had to dance for his buddy so he could win.

“I mean, I’ve always admired Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Nino said.

This information perk Adrien. He’s thrill yet apprehensive as well hearing himself being talked in any sort of situation. Hopefully, this is a positive one.

“Go on.” Adrien prompted his friend to continue. He even threw in a bone for his friend to latch his teeth. “What about Ladybug and Chat Noir? They’re Paris heroes. Many people would admire them.”

“They are awesome? Always there to kick some asses?” Nino supplemented with a shrug.

“Really? That’s it?” Adrien said dryly as he bumped him with his shoulder. He had to resist the urge to pout.

“What do you want from me? Recite my undying devotion?!”

Not the exactly, but Chat Noir isn’t jumping for joy here. Adrien thought about approaching the topic in a different way. However, this required him to summon all his frustration he has on Ladybug. In an attempt to ignite an honest opinion from Nino, he would need to bad mouth his partner in crime. In Chat Noir’s terms, bug him.

“Well, I always thought they were cool too but don’t you think Ladybug’s a bit pushy? Like she usually acts on her own, mostly never consult with her partner. They aren’t a team if she’s always babying him.”

A corner of Nino’s eyes twitched.

His lips jerked upwards in amusement before he wrestled his features into a neutral expression as to not attract Nino's ire.

“I think that’s an endearing characteristic. She’s worry about the little kitten.”

“She looks at Chat like he’s a delicate child,” Adrien accused, slightly fuming at being called _little_ and _kitten_. Chat Noir is a fur-ocious feline and paw-sitively the coolest. Saving damsel. Plowing down enemies. And not some _little kitten_.

“Chat Noir fanboy!” Nino suddenly declare. Something like an ah-ha! moment seem to have clicked in the back of his friend mind.

“…what?” He looked at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“You’re a Chat Noir fanboy!” Nino repeated again.

He saw him rolled his eyes.

“That’s why you’re so defensive!”

“No? I mean yes?” Adrien wasn’t sure.

“Dude, it’s okay. You shouldn’t be a shame.”

“I’m not a shame?” It was the last feeble attempt to correct the accusation. He felt Plagg moving about underneath his shirt trying to stifle a laughter.

The eyes that looked at him didn't look sympathetic or pitying. They looked like he understood him. He knew Nino meant well.

Adrien’s whole body slumped as he covered his forehead with his palm and admitted defeat. Just like that, the situation turned on him. The balance of luck and unluckiness tipped again.

"Yeah, sure," Nino lightly chuckled.

Adrien let his friend lead them to their last class. His back was slapped a couple of times by Nino out of goodness of his heart.

The school day concluded on an unremarkable note unlike how it started midway through; although, the absent of Marinette may have plagued Nino and him a bit more than they would like to admit. Alya practically ran out of the classroom before they could ask for her Chinese friend’s location. They shrugged it as her typical energetic nature.

Adrien didn’t stay long and bid a goodbye to Nino with their usual fist bump, then dipped into the car and was drove off by his driver.

When he arrived home, his father greeted him.

“Father!” He gulped.

“Adrien,” Gabriel Agreste tipped his head to his son. “I thought I’ve raised you to be more respectable.”

“Sorry. I was surprised. I didn’t expect to see you.”

“And I didn’t expect you to be irresponsible.”

Adrien cringed. Has his father figured out about the missing book? He looked every which way to see if he could escape.

“Do you remember our promise? That I’ll let you continue public school if your bodyguard dropped you off and picked you off every day.” His father poise in a straight posture that was tall and tower over him. The calculated cold gazed never wavering on his son.

Adrien meekly nodded, unsure what their conversation will lead into and didn’t trust his voice to ask.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, Adrien.” The fashion designer calmly directed. “Why have you been skipping your classes? Was the whole fuss about wanting to go in the beginning just a phase?”

Adrien blurted a big NO, then quickly retract it with a quieter and civilized explanation upon seeing his mistake.

“No, father. Of course not. I understand the freedom I’ve been given. You see, there was an akuma attack and I got mix-up in it.”

He held his breath and braces for the inevitable disappointment stare and disapprove frown. Maybe he should have lied. But the overreact responds that his son was in danger and should be lock-up didn’t come as one would expect. In fact, the man turned sharply on his heel and stride in the other direction.

“Please ensure this doesn’t continue,” his father pause a brief moment at a door then bid a good evening.

“Yes, father,” he said by way of acknowledgment, though more out of habit than anything else. He watched his father close his office door behind him.

Nathalie; his father personal assistant (and part-time nanny) who’ve been standing with them the entire time, must have thought it was the best time to speak. She started with a cough.

“Your lessons have been canceled this evening.”

“Cancel?” Adrien immediately focused on Nathalie.

“Yes,” She confirmed with her professional tone; although, a small smile tug at the ends. “Enjoy your evening, Adrien. Dinner will be ready at 7:00 PM.”

He dumbly nodded and scaled the stairs.

\----------

Adrien belly-flopped into his bed. At the privacy of his room, he let the stress of the day expel off him with a tired groan. His satchel was thrown across the floor. Plagg obviously didn’t appreciate the gesture.

“That hurt!” The kwami bellow. Plagg flew out from the bag and started to beat Adrien’s head with his tiny paws. “I demand cheese as compensation. Camembert! Camembert! Camembert!” He chanted.

“Sorry, Plagg. I forgot you were there.” Adrien dug himself a little deeper into his pillow. He was use to his kwami’s antics, so wasn’t in a rush to call for room service.

“Okay, what’s wrong? You haven’t forgotten I was here since months ago.”

He felt Plagg’s tail thrash back and forth in an agitate manner on top of his head. Through his blond frills, Adrien saw the cat giving him a peeved expression.

The cat leaned forward and flicked his forehead making him yelp in pain.

Adrien rubbed the place he was flicked.

“Why do you even care?” He pouted and utter in displeasure.

“I’m not going to get my Camembert any time sooner if I allow you to mope, right?” Plagg shrugged. He crossed his arms on his chest and wait for the boy to spill out his feelings. There was an unmistaken spark of concern in the cat’s eye. Irresistible kitten eyes to be accurate. It was enough to draw a few of words out from Adrien’s mouth.

“I just don’t get it,” he averted his gaze to the floor. He sat up with his arms limp in his lap. “I’m pretty sure my father tamper with my schedule, but why? He’s also acting weird lately since Simon Says. And then there’s Hawk Moth…”

Adrien trailed off, thinking about today’s quote on quote _failure_ battle. For a moment, he wondered if he should confine the cat about it but thought against his better judgment since Plagg never was ever helpful. Even so, this brought a curious question. Like, can Plagg sense what was happening during his time as Chat Noir?

Probably not. Plagg has made apparent that he enjoys poking fun of him. He would have for every mishap and unfortunate that befall on Chat. Those time he didn’t say anything, the cat didn’t tease him.

“What’s there to get? You got a day off. Relax! Take it!” Plagg exclaimed, spreading his arms in a grand wave as if to say it was the simplest answer and he was dumb to not see it, while conveniently ignore the other depressing business.

Adrien gave him a deadpan stare instead.

“What?” Plagg wiggled in the air.

“Nothing,” Adrien sighed, knowing full well the black cat meant well in his own way. He reached out to scratch Plagg’s head who pleasantly enough let him. A heavy weight he carried was lifted off his chest. Funny, out of all the people today it was the negligent, overindulgent, and lazy kwami that cheered him. “But thank you.”

Plagg’s cat ears perked and swirled a bit to a sound Adrien couldn’t hear.

“What is it?” Adrien paused his ministration to ask.

“You got a message from Ladybug. Hm… seems urgent too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author Notes** :
> 
> I personally think Alya would be a decent Ladybug. She is described as an observant and a quick thinker. For example, Alya save her video capture of Ladybug’s interview from accidently being deleted by Marinette because she had the foresight to posted on Ladyblog before handing it over to her clumsy friend. Also, spoilers, Alya is the Fox Miraculous holder in canon show. Master Fu already saw her potential. I think the quality of the fox is almost the same as a ladybug: resourceful and crafty. Although, her personality doesn't mesh well or compatible with Chat Noir is entirely different discussion. 
> 
> This chapter probably not the chapter you were waiting. I actually had what is to be chapter 5 as chapter 4, but realized the story need to transits/flow. Alya and Adrien barely interact in the show, so I have almost nothing to base on than my desire to have them act like siblings causes Adrien needs more love and Alya will act protectively causes she has younger sisters. Her support to Chat Noir is equivalent to being supportive to Marinette (both in this universe and in cannon). 
> 
> I try jamming this chapter with the next chapter, but the title didn’t fit and length just grew. This was actually written last minute (compare to rest), so the quality might not be as well thought or interesting.
> 
> Withholding chapter 5 till next week. Mahwah.
> 
> I need a few chapters to fall back on if I decide to change stuff around. I tend to write backwards… like my original chapter 3 became chapter 7+.
> 
>  **Explicatory Notes** :
> 
> [1] "My Lady" is Chat Noir's Ladybug!Marinette vs. "Milady" is Chat Noir's Ladybug!Alya cause there is lady in Ladybug. Eh eh? 
> 
> [2] Chat Noir/Adrien got slight traumatized from Stoneheart deal. He had to fight alone, watch himself failed and his childhood friend Chloé injured, and put up with Paris viewing him as the villain. It was a lonely time since he also couldn’t convey his problems to anyone. He had to come to school and sit through people back-talk Chat Noir. Hence, he babbles. I swear, he is okay. He recovered... mostly. 
> 
> Ladybug!Alya came in the midst of the chaos, so she didn’t have to face the full blunt of it. She’s was the one that fixes Paris view of bug and cat duel cause now there was someone to purified the akuma and to save Paris from the akumas. 


	5. Déjà vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Stoneheart, Marinette learned that she failed to purify the akuma and made the situation worse, and despite Tikki encouraging her to keep going, she gave up her Miraculous. Ending her hero debut before it could start.
> 
> \---
> 
> "I am Trixx. A kwami guarding wisdom. I grant the power to reveal truths or create lies depending on what you think it is. Pleasure to meet you."
> 
> Marinette pouted and sighed heavily upon seeing a fox kwami sitting on her chest. It helped that she already went through a similar situation. 
> 
> …

The bottom of a ravine was shielded on either side by groves of trees and mossy cement slabs, obscuring the girl from the bustling city that surrounds it. This little sanctuary was obviously hardly visited because a plethora of weeds and flowers decorated the area. Every few minutes the sound of Metro trains rumble somewhere far.

Marinette's eyes struggled to focus at the sight of the orange and pink skyline. All she could think about was the pulsing throb throughout her body and not the fact she just scraped free of injuries from a 30 feet fall.

"I would say good morning to you, but it's evening now. You’ve been unconscious for a while." A disembodied voice spoke to her that resembles a giggling child. "I am Trixx. A kwami guarding wisdom. I grant the power to reveal truths or create lies depending on what you think it is. Pleasure to meet you." [1]

Marinette pouted and sighed heavily upon seeing a fox kwami sitting on her chest. It helped that she already went through a similar situation.

"My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 15 year old. Daughter of bakers," she politely returned. She hadn’t thought much about her speech, and just allow her mouth to run on autopilot. It was like any normal introduction she would recite at the beginning of school.

"What a strange respond," it said after studying her carefully. "Usually, your species would start screaming and throwing things by now."

When Marinette didn't respond, the kwami flew up in the air. Its fluffy tail swayed lazily behind the small orange body.

"Anyways, my confrère and I are indebted to you for freeing us from the akuma. That's the term you used to describe that evil lady, right? Thank you." The fox deeply bowed to her.

"Your confrère?" She repeated, finally rose up to meet the kwami face to face. At the same time, she took in her surroundings. Her brain worked to pieces together scramble memories and solve familiar landmarks.

She eventually figured out she was in the Chemin de fer de Petite Ceinture. To be exact, part of the connection belt that runs along Paris's main railway stations that are partly abandoned since 1934. She was at the backs of an artist ateliers which you couldn’t see from the streets. Railroad’s bridges peep over the boulevards every few hundred yards.

"I don't see anyone here," Marinette gave the little fox a confuse look after surveying the Petite Ceinture a third time.

The fox beamed, very amused with her bafflement.

"Oh, that bumblebee refuses to appear. She’s very particular with the rules. I'm actually not supposed to be awake myself," Trixx mirthfully laughed then drove towards a bee comb that lay beside a fox necklace on the grass. [2]

A soft yellow glow emitted from the comb when Trixx’s paws touched it.

"She said don't take her rejection personally, though," Trixx translated, then float back to Marinette.

"Um... ah… well. That’s good,” Marinette scratched her cheek as her nerves took over. While being praised by an omnipotent being was bizarre, she had to remember it is by no means the weirdest thing that happened to her. “Er… you also save my life too, right? I remember falling and your warm light."

Marinette shyly thanked the fox kwami.

"No problem! I just slow down your descent a bit. Hehe, that was quite a scare, huh?" Trixx yipped.

Her initial reaction, as it is to most clumsy instances like these, was to just laugh it off. But the chuckle became a really awkward laugh: "Ohhh, tee - he he. Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm sort of a klutz."

She cringed at each embarrassment moments that filter her mind. They seem to like to conjure up at undesirable times.

Marinette’s blue eyes meet the fox purple eyes once again. It was rather cute the way the fox cocked her head to one side and look expectantly at Marinette’s next move.

Probably a good idea they start leaving the abandoned railroad and make their track back to civilization.

"Hey, Trixx have you seen my phone?" Marinette patted her jacket and pockets for the metal object. "I should call my parents and Alya... Wait! W-what happen to Prophetess?!"

Marinette spun wildly, expecting the fortune-teller to appear as if the akuma decided to wait at this moment to attack them.

"And Master Fu! Oh god. I hope Ladybug and Chat rescued him."

She looked fretful at Trixx and began rambling all the possible conclusions that some if not all end horribly.

"Ugh! I also miss half a day of school!"

That last realization seemed to snap Marinette. The girl finally collapsed in a heap of despair and became stuck in forlorn. It was a lot to take into all at once.

"Hey! Hey!" Trixx try to draw the Chinese girl's attention. "One at a time. Deep breaths."

As per instructed and the fox’s demonstration of intake of oxygen into the lungs and out, Marinette breathed.

“Inhale, exhale, there you go!”

They looked ridiculous.

"You're such a strange girl. You aren't scared when akuma threatens you. You don’t panic when you see a kwami the first time. But you get stressed about this," Trixx spun around and nuzzle Marinette’s dark blue frills in hope to soothed the girl. The action did help.

She couldn't deny how soft the fur felt. She petted Trixx a few times, letting her fingers absentmindedly run through the kwami’s glossy coat, noting the different the texture compared to Tikki.

“To answer your questions: I lost track of your species’ progress. I’m not sure what you mean by _ph-phoe? Phohn,”_ Trixx brows furrowing in concentrate on pronouncing the word.

“Phone. It’s phone. A way human communicates long distances,” Marinette helped while biting her lower lip to suppress cooing the adorable fox.

The said fox drift towards her outreach hands.

“You were unconscious,” Trixx continued. “So I suspect it was what helped you hide from Prophetess. Tikki and Plagg’s chosen probably dealt with the akuma because I sense them active, as well as Nooroo and Wayzz faintly. And Master Fu… I don’t know.”

Trixx’s tail dropped limp at her own omission, the end curling in slight agitation.

“Sleeping in the chest has impaired my senses of the world. I only arose when I picked up that something was terribly wrong.”

The fox's once smiling face morph into a stern frown.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Her posture immediately straightened and her head snapped to attention upon hearing her full name call. Fear flutter in her stomach. This arrangement seemed oddly familiar.

“I like to ask a selfish favor.”

Her heart began to beat faster as the unpleasant feeling in her grew.

“I want to offer you my power to help me aid Tikki and Plagg, and find Nooroo, Wayzz, and Master Fu.”

Trixx words cut into Marinette. The failure and mistakes she made long ago from Stoneheart flooded her mind.

“W-what me?! Y-y-you don’t want me! I’m not coordinated. Total klutz. Bad hero material.” She gently protested though it might have sound too insist and rude.

The bee miraculous flashed in agreement below her feet, disapproving of the decision as well it seems from what Marinette could interpret from the rapid yellow lights.

“Besides Ladybug and Chat Noir are doing fine!” Marinette shift into her bubbling persona at the prospect that it will sound more assuring. “A newbie would only slow them down and throw off their dynamic,” she reasoned.

Trixx studied her for a long time. They stare into each other eyes, neither backing down; though, Marinette was beginning to feel the fatigue and wanting to pace but unable because it will give her away.

The aspiring designer’s vibrant spirit wilted at the look Trixx finally gave her, disappointment.

“You are manipulative or _resourceful_ as some would call it. Clever. This isn’t a bad thing–it’s a necessary thing. If a woman wants something in a world governed by a predominant class, she can’t usually be direct about it. This is a characteristic of a good fox. I cannot trust I’ll find anyone more worthy than you,” the fox kwami sadly muttered. “If you aren't going to use me, at least keep us safe.”

A little part of her sighed in relief.

"I can get you both to Ladybug and Chat Noir! They’ll protect you!" Marinette easily agreed.

Crouching down, she picked up the bee and fox Miraculous before stashing them away in her black jacket inner pocket when she couldn’t find the chest that came with it. She apologized, but Trixx assured that the magical box wasn’t important. By this time, the sun had already set and the moon has peeked out over the horizon.

She swallowed hard, feeling helpless and dismay by the approaching darkness.

“Although I do know where we are Trixx, I don’t know how to get out.”

Marinette couldn’t exactly climb back where she fell. The incline was steep and there was nothing to grab or haul her up. She thought about screaming for help for an instance; surely, someone would hear her cry.

Trixx didn’t look particularly worried at their predicament. Instead, floated ahead and pointed towards the old rail tracks.

“I saw a clearing while in the air. You’ll be able to scale a fence as the ground levels out.”

"Really?!" Burst Marinette in relief.

"Yup!" The kwami grin grew seeing the girl rocking on the balls of her feet, eager to return home.

\----------

The fox’s longs ears twitch at each new sounds belonged to the city. Rumbling cars. Loud honks. Bustling Parisians. She must’ve been dormant in the Master Fu’s box for a long time, Marinette guessed.

They had exited from Petite Ceinture through a worn down bar fence that looked like it's been visited by several adventurers and were out on streets and on a bus. Throughout the excursion, Trixx wiggled. Excessively.

"Trixx. Stay still," she whispered while holding down a giggle because a kwami can be ticklish, especially when they are scurrying and hiding in your jacket. Marinette hoped Alya dropped off her pink backpack at the bakery since she left it in Adrien’s limo in a rush to check on Master Fu. She doesn't think she can hide the fox well at school tomorrow from the way the kwami keeps squirming now. "We are almost close to my house."

"So much has changed!" Trixx’s head poked from the folds of her blazer once again, looking all the more awe by the contraptions around them.

Marinette shushed her, sending a worried glance behind her. Thankfully, there was no one in the neighborhood.

Trixx brought her little paws to mouth to silence a giggle, and sheepishly apologize. She was much quieter afterward.

"Ohhh. Oh. What's this? What's that?"

Marinette merely sighed, though a smile graced her lips.

The familiar sight of Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie came into view, as well as a couple of police cars parked in front. She gently shoved Trixx back into hiding before entering the bakery.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Marinette!" Sabine Dupain-Cheng cried, then quickly tackle her daughter into a hug. "Where were you?! You weren’t at class this afternoon. Alya called when you didn't pick up your phone."

"Mom." Marinette patiently pried her mother's iron grip hands off her body and held her at arm’s length.

"There was an akuma attack. Ladybug and Chat came by to check if you arrive safely home. We had to call the police. You were missing just like Shi Fu."

"Mom." She probed her mother's attention again.

"Your father went out looking for you."

"Mom?" Marinette tried one last time.

"Yes, Marinette?"

"I'm alright. I am here," she said. It was necessary to clearly state there 2 things for her mother's sanity, if not to ease the guilt for worrying her parents. Today's run in with the akuma had been intentional, but Marinette wasn't seeking out opportunities or excuses to be a hero. This mentality still stands, maybe even firmer now upon seeing her mother's grief. Yeah, refusing the Miraculous power again was a good idea.

"Thank goodness."

Another tight hug later.

"Let's get your father."

Yet uncertainties linger. Did Ladybug and Chat Noir rescue Master Fu? Hawk Moth have eluded them for half a year now. She wasn’t looking forward to agonizing each day he's missed.

Tomorrow she'll check the massage parlor in case.

Tomorrow the Miraculous will be properly returned or protected.

\----------

"I can see the family resemblance. Your mother is just like you," Trixx made a courteous remark.

The fox had been snooping around her room after dinner, while mindful of the tail possibly knocking some of her recent art and craft pieces she had left hung unfinished. The bed is a loft that's reachable by a stair attach to its frames, which also leads to Marinette's personal balcony through a trapdoor. A chaise lounge was placed at the east window. The north window underneath the loft was her work desk.

"If you mean the way she panicked downstairs than not really. She’s usually calm. I just really scared everyone today," Marinette explained.

Marinette was beginning to settling for the night after a long talk with Alya over the computer. Her phone was still lost and most likely never to be found. She completed a couple of swirl in her chair while thinking how troublesome and inconvenience this was for her. Their; Trixx and her, leftover food layout on her desk. Apparently, kwami didn't share the same diet though it made sense. Foxes have a meaty selection of food in real life than ladybugs. Eggs. Thousand-year-old eggs are Trixx’s favorite to be exact; though, plain boil eggs are fine too. [3]

There's goes her theory that magic runs on sugary conventions.

"Marinette," the fox called from her perch on top of the computer monitor. "How are you planning to get us to Tikki’s chosen Ladybug and Plagg’s chosen Black Cat?"

" _Us_ " Trixx was referring to was the fox and bee Miraculous stones, which are currently tucked away in her special mechanical chest she built a long time ago to lock and only allow the owner (Marinette) with the key to open. It has already successfully deterred Chloé from stealing her diary in the past.

"Will this magical box tell us?" Trixx gestured to her screen. “You’ve been gazing at it for an hour.”

Marinette playfully poked the fox’s little stomach, relishing at how ticklish the fox was.

“Don’t worry. As I said before, I’ll take care of it,” she answered, careful not to divulge too much information about her connections with Ladybug.

“Hm…” Trixx thoughtfully hummed, but did not inquire. Her skeptical expression was not missed by Marinette. She knew too much to pass off as a normal civilian to Trixx.

Despite how the day ended, the next day started relatively typical enough if you exclude the fact Marinette was caring two omnipotent beings; the bee and fox Miraculous, in her bag. And also ignore the other obviously glaring fact that she lost Trixx. Searching for the fox at school in the middle of the day was hard.

Really, Tikki was absolute angel towards her.

"Trixx," Marinette called again. Her anxiety building a bit more.

Sometime in the middle of the lesson, the fox kwami escaped. The room had cleared out the remaining students after science class ended. She managed to drive Alya away by promising she'll avoid trouble and catch-up later, throwing an excuse that she forgot something in class. Alya was reluctant especially after yesterday akuma’s fiasco, but they part ways in good standing that include a bone-crushing hug curacy of Alya and a warning: "Next time I see you, it better not be in a ditch."

Nino hovered in the background, looking poised to say something. Since this morning, he looked stricken with guilt but hadn’t approached her till now. She quirked an eyebrow at him when he arrived at her desk. Adrien trailing behind.

“Adrien told me you carried me out of danger in yesterday’s attack. That was uncool of me to pass out, Marinette. I acted like a moronosaurus.”

“No problem, Nino.” She breezed, not the least bit annoyed by him.

“Your friend is missing, right?” Nino shuffled uncomfortably on the balls of his feet. “Sorry to hear that. Hope Ladybug and Chat Noir rescues him.”

“Thanks, Nino,” Marinette shot back, trying to adjust her frown to a pleasant smile. She won’t allow Master Fu’s absent bother her.

Next thing she knew, Nino was practically slapping his best friend’s back to get him to talk.

Adrien glared at him, but he turned and gave her a modest smile.

“Hey, that was awesome how you stood up against Prophetess. Most people won't/can't. It was pretty impressive actually,” Adrien bid. "And... uh... um..."

She was looking at him now, expecting some kind of ending to the sentence.

"Not safe? Stupid of me running into danger? I know." Marinette helpfully supplied, expecting a scold but Adrien being Adrien wasn't good with confrontations.

"No! No!" He paused. “Well, yes. You should've been careful.”

She stared at him with a perplexed expression.

Adrien sighed in frustrated and retry organizing his thoughts.

"Marinette, that was nice of you. You are braver and more selfless than I had ever thought. You could have left Nino there and escape on your own but didn't. You care deeply for other people and usually puts their feelings and interests before your own too. I often wonder what other amazing things I don't know about you. You’re a talented fashion designer for one." He began counting using his fingers. "A fantastic baker. And Ultimate Mecha Strike Champion."

Marinette looked away and awkwardly laugh to alleviate her nerves. If she wasn’t already embarrassed, he did make the situation into one after throwing a compliment that sounded close to a pick-up line from a cheesy drama he must have sadly picked up.

"Oh, you also have pretty bluebell eyes going for you too. No wonder the sky is gray today, all the blue is in your eyes." He made sure to peer into her eyes to emphasize his point that he appreciates them; thus, avoid any possible ways she may have misinterpreted his compliment like he had done in the past. [4]

Her heart might have skipped a beat.

"Nngh… That’s not fair, using flair. Adrien."

She surprised him by setting a finger on his nose and pushing him back. He blinked at the touch and she quickly withdrew, wary of his reaction.

"What can I say? I can't resist strong and pretty heroines." He grinned, looking ever more enthrall for some odd reason. Maybe because for the first time, they were talking more or less like friends. Adrien wasn't withdrawing. Marinette wasn't rebuffing him. Their conversation was getting a lot easier.

She let out a loud groan, smearing her hand over her face to hide her deep mortification for his joke.

"Don't push it," Marinette warned.

 He flashed her a sheepish grin.

Nino whistled, patting Adrien’s shoulder that he did well. Though, he chuckled at his friend’s suaveness display remarking why he's the popular one with the ladies between them.

That conversation ended 5 minutes ago.

"Oh looked Sabrina, it appears we have a stumbled into a crime scene and the culprit is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette stiffened, the voice sending shivers up her spine. A moment later, Chloe burst onto the scene.

“Why are you snooping around after class? This is suspicious behavior."

"Very suspicious," Sabrina agreed, copying Chloé’s haughtily stance.

"What do you want Chloé?" She stressed between gritted teeth, not in the mood to deal with the blond. Trixx would not come out if Chloé and Sabrina were here.

"I'm only acting on my class president's responsibility and people's best interests. You obviously don't appreciate my efforts." [5]

"More like an authoritative dictator," Marinette grumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Marinette sighed. "I just lost something."

"Then you won't mind us hanging here then."

_Yes, I do mind._

But Marinette can’t exactly say that without raising questions from them. She went with a mundane answer: "... I supposed not."

She pretended to continue searching. Looking under the same desk she had a few seconds ago while whispering the devious fox’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author Notes** :
> 
> Chapter 3 (ref post: <http://peppylongstocking.tumblr.com/post/158270981763/mlf-miraculous-little-fox-ch3>)
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> Chapter 4 (ref post: <http://peppylongstocking.tumblr.com/post/158271566833/mlf-miraculous-little-fox-ch4>)
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> Extra: 
> 
> Chat Noir complaining after Ladybug!Alya and him solidify their childish pinky-swear promise. He’s a skeptic. 
> 
> I wonder how Ladybug!Alya is going to throw that huge parade float created from Lucky Charm? Lol. 
> 
> **Explicatory Notes** :
> 
> [1] The interpretation of the mystical fox differs from west and east, where Europe and Korea see them as maliciously while Asia sees them as benevolently in most cases. Trixx designs in the few sketch released look like it were inspired by Asian themes (e.g. almond shape eyes), so she’ll have an Asian background which will mostly take inspiration on the kitsune from Japan. The kitsune plays tricks to humiliate the prideful or vengeance, but keep their promises and strive to repay favors. 
> 
> Though, all the foxes from other culture do general see the fox as sly and cunning; hence, the kwami guardian of wisdom and power of illusion. This quote: “I grant the power to reveal truth or create lies depending on what you think it is” encompass the two different views of the fox. 
> 
> [2] Bumblebee is the nickname Trixx gives to bee kwami and the placeholder name since I don’t know the actual name as of 2017. I imagine the bee kwami is territorial, dutiful, and serious due to its hard-working nature. 
> 
> [3] FunFact: There’s a belief that upon reaching its 1,000 years old age, kitsune gains a ninth tail and fur turn into a golden or white color. So what favor food to give Trixx then a thousand-year-old egg? (ref: <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Century_egg>) 
> 
> [4] *Cough* Adrien, your Chat Noir is showing! Haha
> 
> Well, to be honest. I believe that Adrien and Chat Noir are the same person (terms of personality) in and out of costume, where the different is one is more lax than other because he has nothing tying him down, so can dish out all the puns and jokes he ever wants without consequences and can explore. So Chat’s over the top personality is an overcompensation. He’s actually a timid dork for tv tropes and a chivalrous person with a witty personality when he feels safe to display it. Like now in this chapter when he compliments Marinette, and she responds back positively. 
> 
> [5] Since Marinette didn't challenge Chloé on the class presidential election (because no Tikki’s encouragement and her self-deprecating nature), Chloé won through her usual means which was threats and bribery. 


	6. Divine Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Stoneheart, Marinette learned that she failed to purify the akuma and made the situation worse, and despite Tikki encouraging her to keep going, she gave up her Miraculous. Ending her hero debut before it could start.
> 
> \---
> 
> "I can explain!" Trixx cover her mouth with both paws to stifle the last of her laughter. 
> 
> For a few minutes, Marinette tried to be angry and act responsible but her lips twitched and a laugh bubbled out. 
> 
> "Well, can't say Chloé didn't deserve it." 
> 
> "I only meant to teach them a small lesson. Chloé girl was picking on that poor soul in your class. Call it divine intervention," Trixx explained with a grin. 
> 
> …

"Ugh, are you done yet Dupain-Cheng?"

"... Chloé, you have only been here for what," Marinette made an effort tear her focus away from her task to look at the clock on the classroom wall. "Four minutes?"

"I know! It's ridiculous!"

“Yeah, ridiculous!” Sabrina, being the ever-loyal friend that she is, flawlessly mimic Chloé's tone and stance 100%. “We don’t have all day here.”

“Exactly!” Chloé agreed.

Marinette took deep breaths and channel her frustrations elsewhere that wasn’t directed towards the two girls in front of her.

_I didn’t ask you to stay… You’re part of the reason it’s taking so long to find Trixx!_

She silently mouth to herself behind their back.

“Can’t you give up already? You’re not going to find whatever you lost. Just buy another one. Wait, I guess you can't afford it." Chloé cackled, “Okay, I understand your unfortunate circumstances now. I suppose I can cut you some slack for that. Continue on.” The blood heir dismissed.

“Ah, thanks?” Marinette supplied, uncertain whether to accept a rare break or not from Chloé’s wrath.

But maybe Chloé was right? A part of her brood. Suppose she couldn’t stop Trixx from looking for someone else to hold the mantle of the fox hero. That was one of many possible reasons Marinette thought Trixx’s left. Marinette had made herself clear she didn’t want to be involved in the hero’s business.

A ting of rejection panged at her heart by the idea.

“I guess it is a bit ridiculous. If I haven’t found it yet, then I won’t later.” Marinette deduced out loud.

“Now we’re talking! You’re not a total lost cause after all.” Chloé gives a short applaud for her, then slip off the desk Sabrina and she were seated at. “Can we leave now? Our break is about to end.” She says, flipping her hair blond back.

Marinette meekly nodded.

They slip out just as the first student enter the classroom they existed from, and separated at the bottom of the stairs to their respectful destination; however, Marinette lingered behind and glance back at the room then at her pink bag clutched in her hands. It wasn’t the same bag she had yesterday. Adrien still had her backpack. She made a mental note to ask for it back.

Marinette opened the content and saw the fox and bee Miraculous still there with her spare tablet, sketchbook, and pencil case.

"How am I supposed to give Ladybug the Miraculous when the other half is missing?" She asked her knapsack, course without Trixx to translate she wouldn’t know what the bee miraculous inside the bag was saying. The yellow glow from bumblebee (the affectionate nickname Trixx gave to the bug who she still didn't know the actual name) faded lazily in and out as if consoling her.

A scream was heard. It was sudden and unexpected.

“An akuma?” She wondered and instinctively thought about her two options: hide or run.

However Marinette heard a distinctive giggle coming from the same direction of the scream, she knew she was close to finding Trixx.

"I hope it is you, Trixx."

Marinette decided to follow the angry cry.

The bee miraculous shared the same bleak prospect as her, flashing a bright yellow light that was hard to miss to indicate its displeasure.

When Marinette poke her head around the corner and peek into the girl's washroom through the crack door, she saw a frustrated Chloé throwing her mobile phone onto the tile floor.

"This stupid phone is broken! I keep getting calls all day but no one is answering."

Another laughter.

"It's not funny, Sabrina! The whole class was looking at us. Ms. Mendeleiev had the audacity to think I'm purposely making trouble. Me. The model student. Can you believe it? Everyone adores me!"

"Like I said. That wasn't me, Chloé." Sabrina eyes darted fearfully at the prospect of another voice besides them that wasn’t visibly present in the girl’s washroom. "Is someone there?"

"Well, who else would it be?" Chloé sidestepped her friend's question. "We are the only ones here!"

Then Marinette heard an impressive imitation of a typical phone ring, despite the fact that the phone was in pieces and cracked on the floor. The phone shouldn't even be functioning based on the states it was in yet the screen lighten up.

Chloé shrieked and hid behind Sabrina. "The phone is possessed!"

Sabrina didn't fare any better towards the circumstance.

"What do we do? What do we do?" The girl rambled.

They had, at this point, backed away and out of Marinette's view.

"Answer it?" Chloé shoved her friend forward towards the supposedly dead phone.

Sabrina nervously pressed the speaker and held the phone as far away from herself as possible, like it was some kind of bomb about to be blown up.

"...hello?"

"Hello!" The voice on the other end practically sang.

Sabrina relaxed.

Chloé, instead, grabbed the phone out of Sabrina's hand.

"Are you the one that keeps calling me?!"

"Yup~♡"

"I have you know that you are personally talking to the Mayor's daughter." Just for good measure, Chloé added her full name; Chloé Bourgeois, to summate her authority to the mystery caller. "I don’t appreciate-"

"What?" The caller cut her off.

"I said-!"

"Nope, you got the wrong number." And promptly hang up on Chloé.

Chloé grumbled and proceed to throw her phone again, but it rang. She picked up out of habit.

"What?!" She yelled.

Another dial tone beep.

"This stupid phone!!!"

The phone rang a third time.

"I'm not going to pick up. Let the person call all they want," Chloé chucked the phone to Sabrina’s hand.

Against her better judgment, Sabrina answered it. "Hello?"

"Hiyah again! Your friend is mean!"

Chloé pursed her lips at that comment.

"And you know what, I also think you are no better for following her, Sabrina Raincomprix."

"How do you know my name...?" Sabrina swallowed a squeak.

"Oh, I know a lot about you and Chloé. Like how she's taking advantage of you. You don’t have to-"

"Please,” Chloé interrupted with a snort. Her pose was squared and defiant. “Sabrina is smart enough not to fall for cheap lies a second time."

That's true. Marinette remembered saying a similar line about Sabrina's questionable friendship with Chloé. At one point, she did make a dent but the Evillustrator incident kept her busy. It wasn't likely Sabrina would listen again if Marinette failure hadn’t already solidified the girl's friendship than Sabrina and Chloé's long history together diminished the chances. And she was right.

Not long after, Sabrina jumped to defend her blond friend's side.

"Yeah, you can’t fool us!" There was resoluteness in Sabrina’s voice this time.

Chloé reel in self-satisfaction and took the caller's mid-confusion at being beaten by her an opportunity to hang-up on them.

"Ha! How do you like it when someone else cuts you off, huh!"

"Nice Chloé!" Sabrina cheered.

The blond smirked triumphally and bathed in her friend's adoration for a moment.

"Hmph. That person had no idea who they were dealing with," Chloé said in a pretentious attitude.

Not surprisingly, Chloé's phone rang again.

"Ugh, that person can't take a hint." She ended the call without a second thought.

When no one picked up the fifth time it rang, the phone inexplicably answered on its own.

"I don’t like being called stupid." The caller greeted. "Or ignored. Or being told off."

"Wow! Like I care." Chloé snubbed, gesturing Sabrina to end the call. When she didn't, Chloé gave her friend an inquisitive glance.

"Sabrina? Uhhh, you can hang up now."

"I'm trying! The screen isn't responding!"

To this, the caller responded with a childish giggle.

"Ohhh, I can explain as to why," they chord as if following a song only they can hear. "I have taken full control over your phone. Your photos. Texts. Hehe. I might have sent out a few embarrassing things while trying to figure it out."

Chloé bristled at the taunt and made the motion to end the call herself.

"Ugh, do I have to do everything on my own."

But just like Sabrina said, the phone line continue to run their conversation. Chloé immediately tossed the phone back to Sabrina's hand.

"Hang up! Hang up!" Fear began to seep into Chloé's voice. She throttled her friend's arms for good measure.

Sabrina smashed all the buttons visible on the screen to no avail. At the last resort, she forced the mobile phone to shutdown. It buzzed in protest then died.

They both heaved a relieve sigh.

Then an ominous ring echoed the girl's washroom.

Marinette had enough time to hide behind a trash can just as Chloé and Sabrina ran out.

The manic laughter grew louder.

A fox flew out from the phone just as Marinette entered the washroom.

She plucked the unexpected fox from the air by the scruff of her neck.

"For someone who only just learn what a phone was yesterday, you picked it up quite fast."

The kwami froze and had the decency to look abashed.

"I can explain!" Trixx cover her mouth with both paws to stifle the last of her laughter.

For a few minutes, Marinette tried to be angry and act responsible but her lips twitched and a laugh bubbled out.

"Well, can't say Chloé didn't deserve it."

"I only meant to teach them a small lesson. Chloé was picking on that poor soul in your class. Call it divine intervention," Trixx explained with a grin.

She loosened her hold on Trixx. The fox drifted to her side.

"So this is where you've been hiding the whole time."

Marinette study Chloé's phone she picked off the ground with great interest, and sure enough, she can confirm the piece of junk was broken and dead. Without the fox’s magic, it wouldn't turn on.

"I didn't know kwami’s can do this." The "this" she was referring to was possessing items and animating it.

"It's no different if I were in my Miraculous."

"Hm... I suppose you are right. I never thought it that way," she mused while caressed the fox's head just between her two long ears. "But fair warning, don't do it often. You'll get yourself in trouble." [1]

"Pfff. Me trouble? Nah. You are mistaken. That's some other kwami’s specialty."

"And who would that be?" She crooked her brows in skepticism.

"Plagg."

"Chat Noir's kwami?" Marinette giggled at the idea. "Doubt he'll like knowing his-” she pause to remember the correct term Trixx used to describe their relationship, “ _confrère_ thinks about him in that way."

"Tikki agrees!" Trixx protested in her defense what supposed to be the absolute proof of her claim.

Tikki was a charismatic kwami from what Marinette could tell through their short interaction during Stoneheart incident. Anyone would likely accept the ladybug words as absolute. What the fox fail to logically see is ' _Tikki_ ' would be an intangible being to Marinette under normal circumstances since – _hypothetically-_ a civilian like _her_ wouldn’t have met a kwami. A kwami like Tikki. So, having a red bug’s name backing up Trixx’s testament lost its creditability.

“That means nothing to me,” Marinette vexed.

The fox’s cheek puffed at this, while Marinette continued to laugh.

"Is everything alright in there? I heard screaming." An adult suddenly called from the other side of the girl's washroom door. The commotion earlier must have drawn a teacher’s attention.

"Quick hide!" Marinette usher Trixx into her pink knapsack.

When Marinette exited the washroom, Mr. Astruc greeted her. His eyes curiously glance over her head at the room suspecting something else to pop out too.

"Hi... um... ah. Mr. Astruc." Marinette shyly waved, which brought the man's gaze to her.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng," He tipped his head in a polite greeting. "Is everything alright?" Her counselor asked again.

"Fine! Everything is fine. Um... why wouldn't it be? I-it's not like I saw something strange."

Not long after saying those words, Trixx jab her back from within the bag, perhaps to keep the girl in-check; although, Marinette still didn't appreciate despite the gesture was done out of good intention. She only thought about the pain.

"Ow," Marinette quietly swore, hiding the mishap with a "Tee - he he" when Mr. Astruc crooked a brow at her strange behavior.

Marinette noticed Mr. Astruc kept a wary eye on her bag for a bit. She hoped he didn’t see it moved. If he did, the man didn't comment. Instead, move their conversation into another direction.

"How are you feeling? I've heard you had quite a day yesterday. The teachers treating you well for missing class?"

"Yes. They were forgiving. Considering how often this occurs, the school accommodates these cases well."

"Hm... yes. Seems like Collège Françoise Dupont's students get targeted a lot compare to the rest of Paris," He agreed. The careless remark he threw in open a point she hadn’t noticed. She knew he didn’t mean anything with his observation, but it sat unsettling in her mind. Had everyone misjudged Hawk Moth? Was the foolish villain actually meticulously zeroing in on Ladybug's (and maybe Chat Noir's) civilian whereabouts with these akuma attacks?

She pondered.

Mr. Astruc's voice brought her focus back to the present matter.

"But I still like to talk with you and check if you are alright."

"Oh! That won't be necessary," She waved her arms to protest. "Nothing bad happen to me. I just erm... tripped ...and went unconscious a bit," Marinette lamely ended then rushed to mend the damage. "But I got checked! Paramedic said I was fine."

"You may be fine physically, but mentally you may not. You were attacked." He persisted. "Let me determine if you are or are not _fine_. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder is not a light matter, especially now when there is a villain seeking to manipulate and exploit people's emotions. "

Marinette fret. She was unable to get rid of the guidance counselor. The clock in the courtyard read she was late for class and she couldn’t help impatiently shift her feet out of nervousness.

Mr. Astruc noticed her little temperament and went to assure her, "I will write you a note for you to give to your teacher. They'll understand why you miss the 1st half of the lesson."

Marinette reseeded in defeat.

He smiled and gestured her to walk ahead.

"Let's take a stroll to my office while we discuss," Mr. Astruc began their intervention with a mundane chit-chat. Her family life, school life, and such. Aspirations to be a fashion designer. Worries about passing the Brevet. When they arrived at their destination and sat in their respectful seats, the talk drove into a more private topic that was leaning towards being nosey.

"You had a normal life. A loving mother and father. Generally well-liked by your peers it seems," Mr. Astruc generally summed. "Personality is good. You have never been akumatized. So, I don't understand why you were you chased."

"I was just running away from danger like any civilian. I have a knack of getting into troubling situations," Marinette simply clarified in hope to deter him. She definitely cannot tell him the whole truth was because she was protecting the Miraculous stones from Hawk Moth. However, her words didn't sway him away.

"Yes, seems more than the usual."

"But not as much as any other student here, right?!" She practically grasped at the excuse, using his earlier observations against him. The least she wanted at end of this intervention was to leave suspicious and doubt in Mr. Astruc's mind for him to find reasons to call her back.

"True."

Marinette sighed in relief.

"There is still something else you aren't telling me," he pried.

" _Persisting man!_ "  The fox kwami quietly hissed her exact thought.

She wasn’t sure if Mr. Astruc heard Trixx snarky remark, but she made certain to hide it behind her forced cough.

"Ahem. Excuse me. Seems like I'm getting sick. Um... can we end this quick please?" Marinette threw in a few more cough for good measure.

Mr. Astruc didn’t look the least bit convinced by her act. He must have mistaken her action as verification that she was hiding something important for he ignored her request and continued on as if she never mentioned it. The man was dangerously perspective to call out her bluff even if he didn't say it out loud.

"I am only here to help, Miss Dupain-Cheng," he said.

Feeling apprehensive at being caught, she relentless her guard down just a smidge leaving enough and not enough information to satisfied his curiosity.

"...I might have something she wanted," there was a shift in his face she couldn't help notice. "The female akuma, I mean. The item belongs to a dear friend."

"I see. You're keeping it until he returns. The friend is the missing Shi Fu, correct?"

Marinette hesitated.

“The news broadcast that little trivia to everyone in Paris,” he assured her he wasn’t a mind reader. “I’m just putting the pieces together.”

She still regarded him forbiddingly.

"...Yes. But I won't be keeping _it_. It's too valuable. I'll have the authority handle it."

Like Ladybug.

"Like the police?" Mr. Astruc asked.

"Yes," She lied. "It's safer this way."

Mr. Astruc studied her for a bit as if to find any more misleading in her words, but her poker face must have stood strong.

"That was very smart of you. You've already given it to the police, I suspect? The sooner the better."

She nodded. Whether he took the affirmation as her agreeing to his statement or confirmation, she didn't bother to clarify. In circumstances like these, she learned it was best to keep things vague and let the person deduce on their own. This method ensured she gets less involved or least appeared less connected to the state of affairs. It was at a point that hiding her knowledge or awareness which most people don't have luxury has become a forte for her.

Like knowing Ladybug is Alya.

And kwami gives the power to the holder.

This is to name a couple examples.

Marinette finally relaxed when he said, "Let's end this session."

"You do seem fine." Mr. Astruc admitted afterward. A paper slip was quickly scribbled down and passed to her across the polish oak desk as promised for inconvenience her at such short notices. "Thank you for your time. I encourage you to come again."

"Yes, Mr. Astruc." She promised, but secretly devising routes where she can avoid ever seeing him again in her mind.

They bid their goodbyes at the door, then she left for class.

Marinette just reached the stairs when Trixx spoke.

"Marinette." The kwami's voice was muffled from inside her knapsack.

"Not now, Trixx. We are still in the open." However, in actual, there was no one around. Everyone was in class, but she felt better to be safe than sorry.

"Marinette," Trixx urged again. "I don't think you should give bumblebee and me to Tikki’s or Plagg’s chosen. They are being watched. It's not safe."

There was a paused in her step before resuming her tracked up the stairs.

"Mr. Astruc made an interesting point earlier," Trixx pursued knowing she was listening. "And I'm sure you came to the same conclusion as me that Hawk Moth is searching for Ladybug and Chat Noir’s civilian forms. All those villains he sent out was to narrow down the competition base on what he knows about them. That they are kids and live around this area. He's nearing his search, isn't he?"

Then waited for Marinette to react. When she didn’t, Trixx drove deeper. Deep enough that the fox hit a nerve in her.

"You know who they are, don't you?"

_Clever fox._

For a long amount of time, silence segmented the air around them. Though the drone of classes still rang around everywhere else, the words couldn’t be made out. In addition, the open skylight in the courtyard allow the city’s noise to seep inside the Collège but her ears were deaf to all of it.

Marinette had long since stopped her ascend. She breathed a deep sigh.

"...only one of them," she finally admitted upon seeing no point in continuing this charade with the fox. In spite of what she told herself, her grip on the stair’s handrail tightened like it still insisted on keeping a hold on her little world she built where everything was simple and easy.

“I know who is Ladybug,” the nonchalant statement shatter any possible for her to retreat.

Marinette could practically hear the fox grinning in victory despite the gravity of the situation, and rather than be angry, she sort of felt disappointed in herself for being found out.

"I won’t ask how you encounter this knowledge or your past," Trixx began. “The more important thing is bumblebee and me aren’t safe with them.”

"I know," Marinette agreed, ready to accept the consequences of taking them in if it means protecting and helping her friends. Despite today’s excursion caused by Trixx, it wasn’t hard guarding the bee and fox Miraculous. Granted, only one day with them passed and it has already disrupted her nice and normal life (normal as it can be with Hawk Moth around). She just needed to remind herself it’s not the same as suiting up as a hero. There is less risk involved. A few mishaps here and there with Trixx is far subdued compare to daily run-ins with akumas.

Marinette knew that the kwami knew she won their argument because Trixx didn’t dive further for more information from her.

"It's a not coincidence that the people I know and around me are being akumatized, huh?" The question was rhetorical. Nevertheless, hearing Trixx replied "no" still chirm her stomach.

Marinette felt Trixx gentle rubbing her back and the bee's Miraculous warm glow through the knapsack in appreciation for caring them.

“Hawk Moth had plans with us. Maybe to use against Ladybug and Chat Noir to get Tikki and Plagg. Bumblebee and I will like to avoid it. But what will you do?"

"What will I do?" Marinette repeated the question to herself, slowly and pondered.

"Ladybug is someone you know and care about. She's in danger." Trixx explained.

The answer seems kind of obvious.

"I'll warn my friend, of course. I don't doubt her and Chat Noir. They’ve always been victorious," Marinette decided. Certainly, there were a few blunders in the past but the duo are stronger now.

"It might be different this time."

"Why is that?"

She furrowed her face into a confuse expression.

"Hawk Moth has Master Fu," the fox kwami said as if that was enough of an explanation.

Marinette suspected she didn't react the way Trixx expected because the kwami became incredibly quiet afterwards like the little fox was confused and unsure how to go about her next inquiry.

"Didn't you know?" Trixx asked. "He's the Guardian of the Miraculous."

\----------

Lila generally didn't like to be left out, so she works hard to fit in. School, she believed, was a place designed to make them pick a "group." Those who are left out from the group are looked down by the student body. It's a strict place but an accurate projection of a harsher reality that edged outside their little world.

Few people realized schools were made to prep them for society. A society that isn’t fair, fill with prejudice, and is overbearing. You need certain skills to survive it. This is what Lila Rossi's thoughts arrived at long ago.

Her skill is deception. Pulling cheap tricks was Lila's specialty.

"That's dress looks good on you," Lila said in her sweetest tone.

The dress clash horribly if it was her honest opinion, but this girl she complimented has quite a reputation within the class. She needed to get along with her for now.

She glanced to her right to examine the other students and concluded it is best not to get along with the lone boy hunching in the corner or the bookworm raving to her friends about a dumb book. They had no merits.

Adrien Agreste was her end goal. He's proven to be quite elusive. [2]

"Lila, you have such a cool life! Tell us how you became friends with Jagged Stone," someone asked.

"Yeah, I am friends with Jagged Stone," Lila humbly bragged. "We met during his world tour in London while I was visiting and we’re like this tight afterwards," both her fingers cross to demonstrate their nonexistent closeness.

She didn’t believe she was doing any harm lying. It's expected in this rough game she plays. There were the losers and the winners. She was the winner.

But Lila found her lies getting harder to maintain as the days worn on. Fear was starting to creep in her heart.

"Weren't you studying abroad in America during that time?" The same person questioned.

"Um... Yes, I was but my homestay family was nice people. They let me tag along with them on their vacation in London,” she said which was another lie but it was a lie she hoped that she could make true if she just made them believed in it hard enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author Notes** :
> 
> Bonding chapter! And plot continues.
> 
> Despite how I poke fun of Chloé in this chapter, I don’t hate her. She isn't a bad person per say, but creates tension? I'm trying to write her just like in the show. I’m actually surprised how easy it is for me to write her.
> 
> I'm might skip next week chapter release. I am behind on writing. Got too invested in playing Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. So, I extend the chapter's length a bit to hold you guys off for now. Ugh, wasn’t happy how it ended with Lila, but need to tie to the next chapter somehow and I’ve revised it so many times. This is the closest I can be at being satisfied.
> 
> I'm almost at the point where I can risk slowing down the updates because we are nearing the main plot that will be the foundation of this story. The general plot has more or less been laid out, but there is still more.
> 
>  **Explicatory Notes** :
> 
> [1] FunFact: Kitsune are known to playing tricks on overly proud samurai, greedy merchants, and boastful commoner. They often possess young girls. They use their magic for the benefit of their companion or hosts as long as the human beings treat them with respect. The fox attaches itself to a person or household, where they can cause all sorts of mischief.
> 
> [2] I believe Lila was using Adrien and was not infatuated by him. She didn’t care much about his state of wellbeing during her time as Volpina. She threatened to throw Adrien off the Eiffel tower (even if it was just an illusion). Akuma victims’ negative emotions are amplified, but they never hurt someone they care (e.g Princess Fragrance to Prince Ali, Evillustractor to Marginette, Horrificator to Ivan, Stoneheart to Mylène). However, I’m not planning to make her one-dimensional.


	7. Volpina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Stoneheart, Marinette learned that she failed to purify the akuma and made the situation worse, and despite Tikki encouraging her to keep going, she gave up her Miraculous. Ending her hero debut before it could start.
> 
> \---
> 
> "Volpina, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power of illusion. From now on, your lies will come to life. Gain Ladybug and Chat Noir's trust, and convince them you're a real superhero. Then, betray them and bring me their Miraculous." 
> 
> …

Lila had looked forward beginning her new school life at Collège Françoise Dupont. This was a completely different environment. A fresh start. New image. The chance to redo and avoid past mistakes.

You see, people don’t notice ordinary people. They are instead crushed beneath the exceptional. Used, beaten, and ridiculed if society was kind. People are treated more leniently if they are pretty. Individuals are put on a podium and celebrated if they are smart. You are called "extraordinary" if you have done something impressive.

The world just wasn’t a fair place and she wasn't the type to let things walk over her just because she wasn’t beautiful as depicted by the media, intelligent to pass as a genius, or a prodigy.

She thought acting a little _special_ would make her last Collège year memorable at the very least. Give it a little oomph in her rather bored and mediocre life. Get her interesting friends.

"Miss Rossi, are you alright?" Mr. Astruc's voice snapped her brooding. The question was asked out of concern.

She had been visiting the counselor since he discovered her with Adrien’s stolen brown hardcover leather book that illustrated Paris’ heroes and then some. Mr. Astruc was a nice man she supposed for not snitching, but as the result, she was required to sit through these dumb " _interventions_ " as he called it as a light punishment or else Adrien (worst, the whole school) will find out what a liar she actually is. The said book remain clutch in the man's hand until he deemed she had properly reflected on her actions before returning her the book to give back to Adrien; thus, snuffed the incident under the rug.

Stupid man.

It'll ends in her favor either way.

"I'm fine." Lila cheerfully replied. She will smile and laugh, and act like she had her whole life figured out, even if it was just for show.

\----------

Adrien was hiding from Lila, had been for several days. While he was tolerant of a good amount of unwanted affections he was still socially awkward and reserved, extracting himself from physical contact as soon as it was polite to do so. Chloé, he can deal with a public display of affection because they were childhood friends. Lila was different. She was upfront and in your face. The girl knows what she wants. It wasn't her fault, though.

He just wasn't good with confrontation that required him to say "no."

"Awww, the poor boy having trouble with the ladies."

Adrien ignored Plagg snickers who no doubt found his trouble amusing. He quickly shushed the cat kwami, clamping its mouth and stuffing him back into his white jacket when he heard someone passing by their aisle.

Though hunched in the most secluded area of the library that was in the section people barely visited, it might not have been the best place because he still was in the open.

Marinette muted a scream the best she could, which Adrien remark was quite a feat considering any normal person would probably swear Bloody Mary if they saw a boy stuff in the corner of a bottom shelf and mistaken him for a dead body that a killer left.

The book in her hand she meant to put away moments ago clattered onto the ground. It had been disregard in favor of freeing her hands so that she can clamp them over her mouth. They slowly unraveled after she calmed down from her fright. One hand clutched her chest as if to still her beating heart while the other was in a tight fist that she waved in front of him in anger.

"Adrien?" The girl hissed in an undertone that was acceptable in a quiet environment like the school’s library but obviously riled by his unexpected appearance, "What on Earth are you doing there?"

His brain flailed for something he could say that might be remotely useful. He wasn't coming up with anything. "I, uh-"

Marinette frowned, looking confused as he floundered. She even felt obligated to crouch down to his level, so he wouldn't crank his neck up to look at her.

Lila’s voice interrupted his embarrassing display, calling out for Adrien. She was frighteningly close.

"Where did you said Adrien was, Nino?"

"Well not in the library. Nope, definitely not." Nino croak. "Think I saw him in the courtyard with the other boys."

"You sure?" Lila skeptically asked. "I think I saw him enter here early."

He heard her draw near to his area of the library.

Nino kept Lila at bay like his other fans in school when Chloé wasn’t around to scare them, hence Adrien was grateful about how much this peace has lasted for him. However, he was a scaredy-cat and Nino's effort will be for not if Marinette give away his hiding place. [1]

So, Adrien did the next best thing. He pulled Marinette into his cramped hiding space. Thankfully she was petite or else this would have been more uncomfortable than it is now.

Marinette let out a squeak.

Their forehead bumped at the collision. Both clutch their head in the aftermath of his rash action.

[ ](http://peppylongstocking.tumblr.com/post/159116920473/mlf-miraculous-little-fox-ch7)

It was awkward inside the bookshelf. Her left hand was flat on the wooden boards behind him as if to brace herself for an impact and body practically fallen on his lap. His back was shoved against the shelf and neck crooked to accommodate the extra person. Their legs tangled at the rear end of the shelf. They were close to the other's proximity, enough to leave both parties a little flustered.

Her hair ruffled his nose with a pleasant smell that belonged to a bakery and her body warmth made the weariness of being cramped in the small space less horrible. He could almost count the light freckles dusted on her nose.

When Marinette looked composed and about ready to yell, he placed a finger to her lips to shush her. He cringed inward at the glare she passed him. It was a glint of defiance that doesn’t quite say she'll fight back, but that she won’t take being pushed over - that there will be a day when she’ll finally find her feet and stand and the world will have no choice but to be swept away by the force of her stormy blue eyes. More importantly, he's afraid of losing his chance to befriend her after all the misunderstandings they had cleared up or put aside as Adrien.

There’s a small part of him that said he should probably forget about Marinette and spare himself some disappointment, but he sees her around and can't get enough. Her smile is cute and she seems fun, yet furiously head strong. He wanted to stay and see how their friendship goes. It was what kept him continue his pursuit of her trust half a year later.

Adrien silently pleaded her to understand and Marinette seemed to understood the situation from the way she tensed when she heard the familiar voices beside their row.

"See, dude is not here," Nino happily exclaimed.

"Hm... I suppose Adrien isn't here," Lila said, disappointment audible in her voice.

Adrien and Marinette remain motionless as Nino and Lila's feets pass their shelf then disappeared into another aisle.

They breathed out a relief sigh.

"Adrien," Marinette quietly called after a minute passed.

He stiffened underneath her and remember he wasn't out of danger.

There was a bit shifting in her end while she tried to settle in a position that wasn’t compromised but comfortable. In his opinion, it was hardly any different. They were still close. His hand twitched at his side looking to find something to occupy him from this embarrassing and mortifying situation.

"I don't mean to pry into your business, but why don't you tell Lila it bothers you when she's ..." He watched Marinette scrunched up her nose and searched the correct word, "touché?" She asked.

Adrien took a moment to ponder the answer.

He let Lila continue because the gentleman in him told him.

He doesn't have the mindset to say no.

His work life was to please people.

It might have been a socially unacceptable long of a pause because Marinette continued her inquiry, taking his silences as a cue to continue her reproach. He noticed her shoulders slumped.

“Adrien is very good a becoming what people need him to be,” she said off in a tangent. “He rarely voices his displeased and suffer silently. He will try hard not to let you see. Maybe hide them behind smiles and jokes."

Adrien figured the way to her friendship was with bad jokes. Nothing was as uniting as laughing together over a genuinely terrible pun, he was sure.

So, he deflated a little at her accusation and made the motion to correct her or least prove he isn't a wimp, but Marinette held up her hand to stop him from talking. Her lips pursed.

"Don't you remember how it went for us when you didn't tell me it was Chloé who put that chewing gum all those months ago? Granted, I might not have believed you..." Marinette quickly waved that little detail off. Not a surprise, she caught his dumbfounded look.

"Yes, I've known about it for a month now and know you didn't want to ratted out because you're childhood friends," Marinette sighed in exasperation to indicate she wasn’t in agree with his method. Now recalling the incident, his realized his action was kind of a wasted effort. The two girls may never be friends. Yet, he wouldn't change anything from that day. A friend still doesn’t sell out their friend even if she’s (Chloé) ' _eccentric_ ' and have just as bad of a people skill as he.

Adrien is also forgiven with Marinette's attitude towards Chloé. The blond heiress wasn't particularly trying hard to be nice.

"I can understand but that beside the point," Marinette spout continued. Her words were blunt. "You need to speak up or else no one is going to know. We can't read minds. You can't make everyone happy and let yourself suffer. I can't forgive someone like that." [2]

"Fair enough," he agreed. Adrien didn’t see her chastise as put down, but an opportunity he been searching for a long time. A little nervous by the prospect, he channeled his alter-ego's swagger-ness. As he recalled, Marinette did respond to Chat Noir quite well. "Let's start over then. My name is Adrien Agreste. I do modeling as a gig for my father. I believe you know him. Kind of a big name in Paris."

She was taken back by his sudden cheeky exterior. It took some time for Marinette to adjust to the flow of the conversation, but she eventually took it in strived and played his game.

"Ahhh, I have heard of the famous Gabriel Agreste but his son not too much. I think the guy might be a total lost, though. Heard his a little awkward with the ladies. Quite a letdown considering he has an army of them. Those poor girls." she smiled in bemused.

"I will have you know I am very charming," he had planned to follow through the statement with a bow but there was no room.

"You are a dork is what you really are," Marinette said.

"Only to special people," he teased, enjoying the way her cheeks flushed a light pink because it boosted his confidence. Her eyes darted away then back to him in the corner of her peripherals.

"You're quite a joker," she decided. Marinette seemed to recover quickly once she learned not to take him seriously.

He grinned while celebrating inside. However, he is starting to lose face because the nervous butterflies in his stomach kept flapping. It took a lot of him just to say these things without curling into a ball in embarrassment. This was easier with his domino mask on. He'll end their short game for the day. Remember, baby steps.

"Well Marinette, I think the close is clear." He gestured his head to the exit on his right. "Ladies first?"

She didn’t need to be told twice. The bluenette girl was just as eager as him to leave the bottom bookshelf that was obviously not made intended to hide two teens.

Marinette crawled out and help him when he nearly toppled over, which was funny since it was usually the other way around. Marinette was the klutz, but he supposed he wasn't any better with his black cat luck. His legs felt stiff from laying in an odd angle for so long.

When they came out of the library, Adrien and Marinette found a fight brewing in the courtyard between Chloé and Lila. The hostility omitted from both girls drew a crowd who had paused at what they were doing to watch. Adrien might have inched closer to Marinette during the girls' exchange. He tried to hide behind her when he heard his name being thrown around.

\----------

Lies are a ferocious beast. Like a flame, you have to keep it fed or else they get snuffed. Like a fire, they can quickly grow out of control if you aren't carefully watching.

A lie needs the support of other lies then another, eventually, you are handling a huge blaze.

Somehow along the line, Lila messed up. Her fight to keep a good face under all the lies she told to get people to like her was too many.

She hadn’t been vigilant to catch them.

The Bourgeois girl across from her narrowed her eyes and sneered. It's not the prettiest face she has ever seen on her.

“I have an explanation," Lila started. Her mind workout the key details, but began to fizzled when she saw more people join the growing crowd. "It’s just…”

Chloé impatiently tapped her foot. “Well?” she asked, expectantly. She opened her arms in a grand gesture. “We’re waiting.”

Lila didn’t have much time to recover.

"You lied Lila," Chloé simply concluded. "That’s it. That’s the whole story."

“At least I’m not a spoiled brat,” Lila said under her breath.

“Congratulations,” Chloé deadpanned, not affected by Lila's comment on her. “But you are someone who will say anything to get a person to like you. You’re a liar and you’re a manipulator and there’s nothing you can say to prove me wrong because I've done my research."

Lila took a step back while Chloé took a step forward.

"You lied about Prince Ali. I've actually met the guy. He never heard your name when I ask about you. Jagged Stone? Well, he is staying at Le Grand Paris that my daddy owns right now. Let him say so for himself," Not long after those words left from Chloé's lips, her friend/henchwoman Sabrina appear at her side with a tablet.

"Sabrina, the video please," the blond snapped her fingers.

Lila felt dread.

"Yes, Chloé!" And Sabrina hit play.

Jagged's unmistakable voice filled the courtyard.

"What is this?"

"A school project."

She heard audio Chloé reply from the device. The video was obviously amateur by the way it made her feel nauseous and not just because of the reveal that was inevitable about to happen. It kept switching back and forth between Chloé and Jagger's face.

"I need to interview you, Jagged Stone," Chloé was insisted. "A wrong doing was done. It may ruin your name, but don't worry I am working on fixing it. We just have some questions."

However ridiculous the reason Chloé made it sound, that seem to sway his judgment. His eyes lighted up where it had shone in disinterested before.

"Well, if you put it in that way, how can I say no to my fans," Jagged nodded to both Chloé and Sabrina; thus indicating his consent.

Jagged assistance who was off at the side looked at the girls’ suspiciously.

"That's right! Glad you understand the gravity of the situation."

They could see Sabrina thumb up Chloé from her perspective, the video fumbled a bit when she tried focusing on Jagged again.

"So tell me about Lila," Chloé delivered the first question.

"Who?”

"Lila, as in Lila Rossi. Your friend." She repeated slower this time.

"Huh?" Jagged look utterly confuse.

"You know, the Italian girl who you are best buddy with, dedicated a song for, and rendezvous in London." She tried once again to trigger some familiar within him. Course, there was none and Chloé knew.

"What?!" He turned to his assistant for help. "Have I ever met a girl name Lila, Penny?"

Penny shook her head.

"No, not that I recalled. I would have remembered a Lila."

"Can you confirm again, but much clearer?" Sabrina held out the recording up and zoomed to Penny's face, maybe a bit too close to her face because all it could be seen was the assistance's eyes.

"We don’t know or ever met a Lila Rossi," Penny said nice and clear.

The video of Jagged's interview ended at that clip. Everyone was brought back to the present.

Present Chloé stood tall and confident. Any suspicion she might have had was solidified.

"He only ever dedicated a song for one person, and it was Ladybug. Steven Spielberg probably never met you too. And we all know Ladybug will never consolidate with someone like you."

Lila felt the final crack on her mask break, leaving her raw and vulnerable. She brought her hands up to block the image of Chloé and Sabrina's smug face then proceeded to cry.

"How dare you?! I only wanted to be liked!" Lila wailed.

_What's so bad about it?_

This was the truth.

She cast her gaze around the floor through the gaps between her fingers. The dim expression in everyone’s eyes assured her that no one was on her side.

Funny how when she told lies they had listened to her ever whims and now when she decided to tell the truth no one believed her. Yet, at the same time, it wasn't a surprise. The world wasn't ever fair.

“Well?” Chloé asked. The blond look passed Lila weeping and saw the act as another cheap jabbed or low blow last ditch attempt to discredit her. “Any other tricks you’d like to try?”

Lila took a shuddered breath. “You didn’t have to do this,” she whispered to Chloé. Humiliate her in front of everyone.

“Oh yes I did,” the blond hissed. “Did you think we’ve forgotten who's Adrien is? I know how this game works. I've watched enough of it from my daddy's battles in politics. You were planning to leverage his popularity. No one uses Adrien and gets away with it. Not on my watch.”

Chloé waved her hand to dismiss Lila. Her lips quirked up when she saw Lila squirm underneath her haughty glare.

"I doubt anyone in this school will trust anything you have to say, ever again."

Lila bit down on her lip and shoved past Chloé.

"Wait! Lila!" She thought she heard Adrien said but had already disappeared. Not prepared to face anyone now. It was terrifying to think what will happen to her next.

\----------

Adrien didn’t approve of Chloé’s actions, not her mockery nor her cruelty because no one deserves it. But he didn't run after Lila. No one did actually.

It didn't help this was partly because he felt slightly unsettled for being tricked. Should he be angry or hurt? There was also maybe an oddly placed sympathy for Lila.

He believed it was the right thing to do to call someone out when they attempted to manipulate a person, but Chloé doing it in front of the entire school had bordered on cruel. However, he was no better for sitting back and staying quiet.

He scanned the area and spotted Alya at the stairs where Nino sat too.

He glanced at Marinette for her reaction. She looked just as unsure whether to help or not; although, it may have a biased lean towards indifferent from what he could tell in their talk at the library. Lila caused her own downfall.

\----------

Lila sat at Place des Vosges located close to Collège Françoise Dupont. With the exception to a few tourists, no one else was around the park. She should be at school. Classes probably started now.

She looked down in her lap in forlorn at the replicated fox charm necklace. It was bought as a joke to humor the idea about a fox hero saving Paris like in Adrien's book, admired and celebrated by civilians. Perhaps used the jewelry in one of her schemes.

The only thing she could feel was hurt and injustice at the moment.

Lila’s vision blurred. She didn’t remember if it was because of her tears or because an evil butterfly flew into her fox charm. She lost conscious of the sunny world around her.

A voice echoed in her head.

"Volpina, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power of illusion. From now on, your lies will come to life. Gain Ladybug and Chat Noir's trust, and convince them you're a real superhero. Then, betray them and bring me their Miraculous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author Notes** :
> 
> Chapter 5 (ref post: <http://peppylongstocking.tumblr.com/post/159093960978/mlf-miraculous-little-fox-ch5>)
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Chapter 6 (ref post: <http://peppylongstocking.tumblr.com/post/159094615833/mlf-miraculous-little-fox-ch6>)
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Chapter 7 (ref post: <http://peppylongstocking.tumblr.com/post/159116920473/mlf-miraculous-little-fox-ch7>)
> 
> So I may have drawn the library’s bookshelf a little big… and got lazy to fix it… Lol. Welp, it looks good in the end. Just imagine there is a shelf that store huge books at the back of the library, but still low enough that no one will see Adrien and Marinette easily. They exist! I swear!!
> 
> BONUS (ref post: <http://peppylongstocking.tumblr.com/post/159098150798/doodles-of-trixx-just-practising-on-drawing-her>)
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **Explicatory Notes** :
> 
> [1] Hope this isn't OC since Marinette isn't like this to Adrien on the show; however, she does act like this with everyone else as in she cares deeply about her friends (or just generally don't like the wrong doing of people) and gets workup. Take in mind her action on the day she gave-up Tikki has changed Adrien as well as herself. As mention in my note in Chapter 1, she doesn't fall head-over heel in love at the beginning so their relationship is grown different. More Marinette!Ladybug and Chat Noir's-like relationship. Just imagine their relationship transfer from their heroic life from show to civilian life. Adrien likes Marinette and Marinette to Adrien is in question. I also want to make/explore Marinette slight tsundere that we got to see in the origin episode? Hehe. Actually, you saw a bit of it already.
> 
> [2] You know all those time Chloé hang over Adrien and act touchy with him, I like to think she not only does it for her own gain but secretly to help Adrien wore off the fans with her bitch persona (especially Marinette in the show since it looks like to her that Marinette is only pursuing Adrien for his father --since it is well known she is a fan of Gabriel’s fashion line-- or shallow things about Adrien. Chloé doesn't know the full story of why Marinette went from despising Adrien to liking him the next day). Chloé seems to generally care for him in her own special way.


	8. Fallacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Stoneheart, Marinette learned that she failed to purify the akuma and made the situation worse, and despite Tikki encouraging her to keep going, she gave up her Miraculous. Ending her hero debut before it could start.
> 
> \---
> 
> Tikki furrowed her forehead as if in deep meditation. When the bug stirred, she gave a gentle smile. 
> 
> "I do sense the fox awaken."
> 
> "So, we are getting another partner?!" Alya got a little excited. She crawled on her knees and plopped her arms on her bed next to Tikki, eagerly awaiting the verdict.
> 
> …

Paris has two Chinatowns or “Quartier Chinois” as the French call them. One of the Chinatowns is located in 13th Arrondissement. The 13th Arrondissement of central Paris is primarily a residential and business district, lying on the left bank of the Seine River.

There were supermarkets stock with foods from their former homelands, Chinese pastries shops offer popular and festive cakes, and of course many Chinese restaurants lining the streets. Many of the businesses have sign boards were written in Chinese and French as well as Vietnamese and Laotian.

Because of the way Paris Chinatown 13th Arrondissement was developed, you cannot find any distinctively Chinese styled buildings, but it didn’t mean the rich Asian culture was missing.

Marinette gawked at the Chinese conventions behind a bakery's store glass. Their treats were different from her parents; Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. They looked and smelt were tailor to the taste of the east, which are keen to spices but no doubt taste divine as the sweets made at her home.

Trixx wiggled in her confinement. A purse Marinette made to easily carry the fox kwami and the two Miraculous she was temporary taking care. It was decided the Miraculous would be safer if she kept them on her at all times, only because last time they were left in a supposedly safe case had the stones almost stolen by Hawk Moth. So, they opted-out putting the Miraculous in her hand-made mechanical lock chest contraption once it appeared the fox and bee's little arrangement with her was going to be an extended stay.

Marinette was using the weekend to shop for craft supplies to help her settled her nerves after how dramatically the week ended.

Master Fu’s hostage situation, nearly dying from a 30 feet fall, and meeting the fox and the bee Miraculous had been overwhelming. Learning about Hawk Moth's potential plans to uncover and attack Ladybug and Chat Noir's civilian form, which was something Marinette still need to warn Alya but due to yesterday's fiasco with Lila she had completely forgotten about it, was nerve-racking. But lastly, she found out Master Fu; an acquaintance and a regular customer to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, was an ancient Chinese Guardian who protects tiny omnipotent beings trap in magical stones called kwami--

The same chummy old man who gave her Ladybug kwami to save Paris and she refused.

The person she greeted behind the cashier a few times a week and didn't think much of as strange or supernatural.

The good friend who often gave her advices and cited philosophical quotes.

\---made her mentally break down into hysterical giggles.

This all seem situational too like Master Fu went out of his way to befriend her. Whether to understand the girl who refused the exciting life of a hero or for laughs.

In the end, Marinette concluded she didn’t know Master Fu as well as she originally thought.

She had often wonder what type of person they were to have given her Tikki and believed she was capable. What the person must have thought after they saw someone else bearing the Ladybug Miraculous instead of her.

Now, these curious thoughts brought her a headache.

To say Marinette was fine at the end of her week was a blatant lie.

Marinette needed a couple of days to collect herself. And what better way to do that then to familiar herself with normality again like shopping and designing. Of course, she was aware there was some urgency to act. She still needed to figure out how to subtly tell Alya to be more careful than she already is today. Thankfully, Trixx was patient and understanding.

It was Trixx suggestion to visit Quartier Chinois nearby after Marinette finished her errands.

"Marinette, can we go inside?" Trixx begged, no doubt the delicious aroma from the Chinese bakery had prompt the fox’s curiosity as much as Marinette’s. Her voice was above a whisper, but quiet enough that only Marinette could hear the kwami among the bustling city dwellers on the street. The weekends seem to be the busiest.

Marinette glance at the unfamiliar Chinese characters labeling below the pastries inside. There were no French translations unlike some of the other stores they've passed. This would mean the owner(s) inside were not fluent in French. She shuffled nervously at the thought of interacting with her culture. Although she had a phone app to help translate, she knew it wasn't reliable based on her experiences using it when her uncle Wang Chen visited.

She would like to avoid embarrassing herself again.

"Um.... why don't we try another store?" Marinette spared.

"What's wrong with this store?" Trixx said and curiously poke her head out to look at the bakery.

"Well... I...erm... I just... okay." Marinette sighed in defeat when she couldn’t grasp an excuse.

"Okay," she repeated to herself one more time.

"I'll be honest with you, Trixx." The slight shame was audible in Marinette's voice, "I can't understand Chinese."

She struggled with connecting with her Chinese heritage especially since living in a French dominating speaking country made it hard for her to practice and appreciate it. Westerners actually had an easier time communicating with them than her! Her race is never viewed negatively in Paris and it is important to her family. Her mom is 100% Chinese and their home was decorated with a blend of Western and Chinese décor.

Marinette just didn’t have many chances to learn the language.

"Oh, I can help!" Trixx perked. The fox began crawling up her sleeve, only to nestled in the crook of her neck. She was small enough to remain hidden behind the flaps of Marinette's black blazer. "I spent a lot of my time in the east. I can translate for you!"

Marinette was mildly surprised by the information.

"You can understand?"

"I've been around for a while. You can't help pick up things when you reach my age." Trixx explained with a wisp of a smile on her snout.

"How old are you?" Marinette felt imploded to ask.

"Hm..." Trixx tapped her chin in deep thought, "Well, I've seen the creation of writing and appreciation of art. I was there in a couple of human's first attempts to cross the oceans and lands that were once believed to be the world’s edge. I grew alongside and learn as humanity developed."

She noticed the fox kwami's eyes began to glaze with each fond memories she conjured up.

"My favorite moment is the Industrial Revolution. I saw the most amazing and impossible feats accomplishments. Hairless apes, flying?! Hah. Your species are tenacious things." Trixx beam happily. [1]

Hearing Trixx praise, Marinette felt slightly proud on behalf of humans.

"You have a great appreciation for us, huh?"

"Don’t get me wrong. You do have your _flaws_ ; greed and envy to name a few _,_ but that's only without proper guidance. Kwamis and superheroes have always existed to ensure balance." Trixx bid then patted Marinette's cheek. "But enough with my old tales. Let's go!"

Marinette felt apprehensive when they enter the Chinese bakery. She didn’t understand the gibberish being spoken around her; but nevertheless, tried to avoid drawing attention towards herself. However, once you tell yourself to _act normally_ you pretty much increased your chance of screwing up by 90%.

One time, she was walking across the bleachers and told herself " _There is a lot of people I am in plain view right now. Don't make a scene. Just walk normally. They aren't paying attention to you. You are a random person._ " And then she immediately tripped over a trashcan she had promised herself to avoid. She prayed today was the 10%.

On the plus side, the bakery was packed so people barely glance at her direction. A majority were focussed on their bakery purchases. The other handfuls sat at small tables tuck away in the room eating their tasty treats they bought. Mountains of plastic and paper bags, which hold the contents of guilt-ridden peoples’ shopping, occupied the remaining tables and chairs.

Marinette noticed the customers who were rummaging about held a tray stack with pastry and tongs on the other hand. They use the tongs to pluck the buns from shelves and sometimes metal sheets that rolled out from the kitchen then brought them to the cashier to pay.

The system was different from her bakery, where people normally order their pastry and her parents fetch them behind the counter.

In spite the unfamiliar custom, she eagerly plucked the spare tray and tongs from a stack. Less interaction she needed to get shopping done works for her! And began plowing through the rows of tarts, buns, cakes, and biscuits.

As affirmed, Trixx helped translate the items and cost. She became animated once they reached a particular set of bake goods.

"Get the Egg York Custard Bun. It's sweet. And the Egg Tart too! Ohhh, definitely get the Preserved Egg Pastry. It has a thousand-year-old egg mixed with lotus paste in them." Trixx's mouth practically salivated.

"Aren't they all egg related?" Marinette giggled.

"Yeah. So what?"

She rolled her eyes at the fox's sassiness that unfortunately came with a cute face and fluffy tail while finding it all the more amusing.

"Nothing."

She thought about getting something for the bee Miraculous too, even if the kwami couldn’t come out to eat. It's the thought that counts. Maybe honey related?

A few minutes later, Marinette arrived with her pile of baked treats and nervously offer them to the female cashier. The cashier uttered a few quick Chinese words to her as she packaged them in plastic bags, perhaps sharing a friendly greeting. She only understood the gibberish as chirps. When it came to paying, Marinette didn’t need to glance at the monitor to work out the exact amount since Trixx and her calculated it beforehand. With the purchase paid, Marinette was ready to leave but paused because she couldn't remember a particular phrase.

"Xièxie (谢谢)," Trixx quietly whispered from Marinette's collar.

Ah, right. That was the phrase to say thank you.

"Xièxie (谢谢)," Marinette reiterated then ran out the door and didn't look back. The whole thing went out without a hitch, sure, but it was too perfect. The possible horrendously embarrassing beast she could release if she stayed longer still stands in question.

However, the downward spiral of despair stop when Marinette saw Trixx excitedly drove into the bakery bag she carried in her hand. The fox tore through the wrapping and began eating the Preserved Egg Pastry first. Trixx’s tail swirl in delight with each bite.

"These are delicious. We should definitely visit again!" Trixx cheered, looking up at Marinette from within the bag.

"Sure," Marinette concur and forgot about the panic she had a moment ago. Instead, laugh at the mess the fox kwami made on her fur. The sweet lotus paste smeared and crumbs littered Trixx's face and paws. She'll need to wash her when they arrived home.

The Preserved Egg Pastry was actually pretty good when Marinette tried the bake convection. It had a salty taste from the egg but the sweetness from the paste and the piece of ginger buried inside blend the flavor nicely.

\----------

Not far from Marinette's location, a robbery was taking place. Normally, civil unrest and mischief were handled by the police but it's not strange to see Paris' heroes aiding the authority whenever they have time from hunting Hawk Moth and fighting akumas. However, what was unusual was seeing an unfamiliar hero. An orange heroine that reminisces a fox.

There were also a rumor that a meteor almost crushed Paris yesterday, yet no scientific evidence could explain or support the claims. To the few who witnessed it, they said the fox heroine flew in and smack the rock back to outer space. The scene was described as insane and epic.

Some Parisians found it ridiculous. Improbable. But strangest things has happened in the city since Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Hawk Moth arrived. Maybe it is not a stretch to believe.

Alya wasn't skeptic of the fox heroine. Being one of the Paris heroes and all, she knew the inner workings. This meant she understood improbable things will happen when you involve magic.

Having the Ladybug Miraculous was awesome. There were perks involved that didn't limit on kicking butts. Alya didn’t have to study much to easily get good grades, which was lucky considering she often misses class. She was a triumph at gambling games. People seem to respond well with her Ladybug persona and are compliant during emergencies. Animals like her. The rare times that luck did fail her are when she didn't pay attention or became obstinate to see a better opportunity.

Pixelator being the nominated example; yet, she still has no idea how Chat Noir and her escaped. She guessed it was her Ladybug fortunate that saved them.

The black cat was the opposite of her kwami. Chat Noir always complains to her the mishaps and misadventures he has with Plagg.

And just as their quirks contrast, their powers do too. Ladybug's power is to create while Black Cat's power is to destroy.

Alya doesn't know what the fox Miraculous power entitled, so she turned away from the computer that paused at a video clip on the mystery fox heroine to ask Tikki.

Tikki furrowed her forehead as if in deep meditation. When the bug stirred, she gave a gentle smile.

"I do sense the fox awaken."

"So, we are getting another partner?!" Alya got a little excited. She crawled on her knees and plopped her arms on her bed next to Tikki, eagerly awaiting the verdict.

"Seems so."

"Freak out! What's the fox like?" Her eyes shined with anticipation and complete focus on the little ladybug. Alya has always been interested in the supernatural. The passion even extended to blogging about it, her second love.

Tikki hesitated with her answer, taking the time to carefully craft her next set of words.

"Trixx is very playful kwami, but her style is not flamboyance. She prefers being subtle and cunning over brute strength; although, it can be beguiling. I expect her chosen to be similar, but rest assure she will be reliable. All past fox heroes had a shrewd respond towards what is right and wrong."

"Past heroes?" Alya immediately latched on the words, only heard about them once during her battle with The Pharaoh. The Egyptian akuma mention a Ladybug from 5000 years ago that thwart his plans to resurrect Nefertiti. And Alya was pretty sure she wasn’t 5000 years old unless there was another time travel akuma in her future.

Tikki noticed her own blunder and kept an innocent face.

Alya knew the bug withhold information from her sometimes. " _It will come in due time,_ " Tikki always said. It's not like Tikki didn’t honor her words, but a part of her wish the bug trust her a bit more. There was this unseen wall between them. She had a suspicion the kwami was reluctant to this particular topic not only because of sworn secrecy but because what happen to Tikki’s previous Ladybug. And she didn't understand why. The predecessor Ladybug was uncanny, amazing, and spectacular.

On her first and only debut, she took a few seconds to beat and purify Stoneheart. It was like the job was tailor to her.

Alya struggled at the beginning on the other hand. Chat Noir wasn't as tuned to the hero business back then too.

She didn’t know the details that went down on that particular day. How she came about receiving the Ladybug Miraculous for instance, but Tikki avoid the topic. It just prompted more questions.

"Look, don't you think it is about time for me to know? It might help us defeat Hawk Moth," Alya tried again by playing _that_ card. Yes, she was horrible but desperate time requires desperate measures. Plus, it wasn't entirely fabricated. They could gain some insight that their dedicated research cannot give them.

She wanted answers to the questions, which plague her mind every day. Learn everything there is about Miraculous. The true history of the world that school textbook couldn't teach and people couldn’t say. This has to be a secret the government worked hard to keep hidden. It is just too big otherwise for no one to know about.

"Be -"

"Patient,” Alya finished and groaned. “I know, but I have for months. Come on, pity this poor girl."

Tikki giggled at her remark then flatten her expression a few seconds later. Her antennas slightly drooped.

The kwami's respond was different from any other time Alya had asked. Hope bubbled in Alya chested at the prospect of learning about the Miraculous past. She leaned forward to get a better listen.

"I will tell you everything one day, but it is not today. This is not because I don't trust you. In fact, the blame resides with me. _I'm_ not ready to share." Tikki flew from her cushion and drift to pat Alya’s arms.

Alya nod for Tikki to elaborate.

"As you know, you weren't originally chosen as Ladybug. I had another that I believed was very worthy. She was an insecure girl and I am afraid I've pushed too much expectations on her. I didn't consider her feelings. I was blinded by how wonderful she was. I was selfish. I don't want the same thing to happen to you, Alya. You've become a very dear friend to me."

"Awww, Tikki," Alya started, she felt shame wash over her for pushing such a question on the little red bug especially all those times she persisted. "You're amazing. You know that, right? It's not your fault how your last Ladybug turned out."

Usually, Tikki was the optimistic and encouraging one. Alya didn't mind the change.

"And Girl, I am sure things will get better too. We have a new teammate!" Alya cheerfully exclaimed.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had essentially failed at saving a civilian this week. That would put a lot of people on edge about the competency of their heroes and/or about how strong were Hawk Moth and his minions. Introducing a new hero would reassure Paris that they hadn’t tipped on the losing side. This fox heroine couldn’t have come at the best possible moment.

"Paris seem to like her. I am sure welcoming anything that makes my life hell-a a lot easier. Chat Noir probably have no problems."

"I think so too," Tikki agreed, sharing in her excitement.

Alya couldn't help but smile a little wider at kwami's shift in attitude because it became lively after their talk, like a heavy weight lifted on the bug's tiny shoulder.

"Hm... but how are we going to contact that vixen, though. I guess our Miraculous communicator won't work without putting the necessary configurations or else we would have given Hawk Moth a call." Alya laughed at the funny thought. Well, the villain was using the same magic as them; the Miraculous. They would have same if not similar features. It wasn't the strangest idea.

"Hey! Do you think a bunch of prank calls would have changed Hawk Moth's mind on world domination or whatever evil ambition a typical villain would have?" Alya joked.

"Most likely not," Tikki replied while shaking her head at the ridiculousness of it. "Regarding your earlier question, I don’t think Trixx knows about cellphones yet. It's been awhile since she awaken or least I've seen her. The fox heroine might not have built it in her suit."

"Right, you would need to know what a phone is first." Alya learned that the nifty things like cell and internet reception features on her yo-yo compact were courtesy of Tikki adapting to the modern age. Tikki had added camera and audio recording after Alya sat down and taught her about it. Ladybug wouldn't been able to collect pieces of evidence or blog if she hadn’t. [2]

Alya glanced back at her computer and consider their dilemma. The sound of her machine buzzed in the background gave her an idea.

"Then, social media it is! Or when an akuma appears. Whichever comes first."

\----------

"You are crazy, Ladybug," Adrien declared.

He sat back in his seat and chuckled.

If she was there with him, she would probably huff and said: "I am so not! You'll see."

But Ladybug wasn’t here at the Agreste mansion. Plagg sat in front of his three computer monitors with him in the privacy of his room instead. They both stared at the Ladyblog and have read a post from Alya that claim to be from Ladybug. He didn’t doubt his classmate's credibility and so didn’t the Internet who seem to erupted based on the response on the forms.

Ladybug did like to do things extreme. ' _If it is worth doing, it's worth overdoing_ ' was basically the premise.

So, he shouldn't put pass her for doing exaggerated welcomes. She was obviously trying to attract the new fox heroine's attention with the flashy words and over the top visuals. Though, Alya could equally be the guilty culprit too. Adrien couldn’t tell the different. He barely knew about Marinette’s best friend.

On a side note, his cat friend looked slightly peeved.

"Big deal! Where were our hero reception?" Plagg grumbled. "Why do we always get the short end of the stick? Seems unfair."

Adrien exited out the page in hope to lessen Plagg's jealousy. He threw him a Camembert to keep the little guy quiet as he resumed his homework.

\----------

Nino saw the Ladyblog's page on the fox while out on a family dinner, and just like most Parisians, reblog and rehashed it.

He put his mobile phone away when his mother scolded him, saying she can't understand his generation attachments to their social media.

His father wisely chose to stay out of it, but Nino didn’t miss him discretely tucking his own phone away too. They both heaved a sighed, while the girls (his mother, his grandmother, and rest of his extend family) at their table talk animatedly about mundane things.

\----------

Lila had a smirk on when she saw how much commotion the fox heroine had arose in just two days. She twirled the necklace around her neck and fondly gaze out her window that overlooked Paris.

A mixture of excitement and gleefulness swam in her chest.

\----------

The news made several other rounds before reaching Hawk Moth's eyes and ears in the late Sunday evening.

\----------

Meanwhile, Marinette and Trixx were busy battling each other out on their respective gamepad. This was meant to keep the kwami entertain and out of trouble, maybe stress relieving for Marinette sake; but end up being competitive.

"No No No!" Trixx cried out at her own screen.

Marinette grinned and saw victory in her line of sight.

There were few games that Trixx could play. Her tiny paws made it impossible to perform complex button smash or fast maneuvers, so they couldn't play Ultimate Mecha Strike III. They also have to consider the game to be something simple and easy for the fox to pick up fast. It would not be fun for both sides to sit down all afternoon and teach the finer details of technical advances human made that the fox had missed while dormant. It also has to be a game that didn't require a lot of skills because Trixx was new to the whole idea of gaming.

So, the game they chose had an element of strategy. The mechanic was simple to understand, yet tastefully challenging. Trixx was fast to learn it. She could put up a decent battle when she carefully planned her moves. The game uses a turn-based battling system, narrowing any advantage Marinette could have had over Trixx. Marinette further leveled the playing field by allowing Trixx use her account, which had unlocked all the special items while she played on her other account with the same profile.

"My Jolteon is faster than you." Trixx declared, mercilessly. She didn’t think much when hitting the attack move Thunder. "It's all up to you!"

Marinette laughed at her luck that it missed and her Pokemon moved in to destroy the last bit of Trixx's beloved Jolteon's health.

The game they were playing was Pokemon.

"You're so cruel!" Trixx wailed.

The bee Miraculous loom over their head. It had a little shimmer to its glow, which Trixx told Marinette was because she was laughing at her hilarious defeat.

Trixx kicked the bee comb out of spite when it decided to land back on the bed. It toppled over the side and onto the wooden floorboard with a clatter.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice," Marinette remarked and put down her gamepad to give the fox her attention.

"Oopsie?" Trixx supply innocently, but not very convincingly. Her tiny body hid behind the gamepad didn’t make her conviction anymore better. It just dwarfed her size.

"You know, you could have won if you switch to your stronger Pokemon."

Trixx’s fur ruffled a bit at the accusation.

"It is part of my ascetic,” the fox simply explained. “I refuse accepting no other Pokemon than a fox. Nuh-uh."

Marinette rolled her eyes at the logic but didn't press the subject.

There was a ping on her left from her new phone she recently gotten with her parents. Most of her stuff lost on her old phone were recoverable, like backups of contacts and pictures. It was the configuration of the settings that were the hassle because she had forgotten her passwords to some of her apps. So, it wasn't until Sunday night before a school day did she got the phone functioning like her old one.

She lifted the device off her bed sheet to unlock it, checking her profile. Her friends typically update their life online in reasonable chunks, usually manageable level but she missed a few days. There were lots to catch-up.

Marinette saw a few messages asking for her location and people's wishing for her safety that was timestamp earlier in the week, nothing too remarkable or different from the fifty text messages left behind by concerns friends and family members she'd reviewed on her new phone.

Eventually, she caught up to the weekend posts.

Nino's dinner with his family from Réunion for example.

New theories on Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Hawk Moth's origins was another interesting post. Some were ridiculous like them being aliens fighting some intergalactic war. Others were quite believable.

Rose and Juleka visited a quaint little café. They attached photos of the places, showing off the charm of the old brick walls and antiquate furnitures.

There were even news update on the fox vigilante.

She paused at the last post.

Now thinking back, future Marinette wondered how she managed to isolate herself from the world in the age where supposedly humankind were closely interconnected. There were television and internet publicizing the new heroine and somehow she missed the memo. Simultaneously, it was only fair that past Marinette didn’t know the numerous challenges she’ll face near her future.

She gave a start when an orange blob flew into her line of vision.

"What the... uh… huh?" Trixx announced, looming over her mobile’s screen. She looked at her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The word “Volpina” decorated the headlines, “The Hero Paris Deserved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Explicatory Notes** :
> 
> [1] FunFact: In Celtic culture, the fox is believed to be a guide and was honored for its wisdom. 
> 
> [2] My theory is kwami grew and learn alongside the human race, becoming intelligent as human. They adoptive some of the technology developed by humans and incorporated into their suits. Hence, the reason in the canon show Ladybug and Chat Noir are able to communicate and browse the internet on their yo-yo and baton respectively. It would be strange for past Miraculous heroes to have advanced technology built in already. 
> 
> **Side Note** :
> 
> Oh shit, the bee kwami’s name has been released! I can finally use the canon name instead of bumblebee that I have Trixx nicknamed her as.
> 
> Reference: <http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Pollen>


	9. The Butterfly Effect (Small Changes Can Have Lasting Effects)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Stoneheart, Marinette learned that she failed to purify the akuma and made the situation worse, and despite Tikki encouraging her to keep going, she gave up her Miraculous. Ending her hero debut before it could start.
> 
> \---
> 
> Marinette couldn’t do anything, but watch as everyone got fooled and pulled into the fox heroine's lies. The reality of possibly living in a world where Hawk Moth won smack her hard. 
> 
> Marinette closed her eyes and exhaled sharply, clenching her fists tightly. She willed herself to stay calm and not to let her anger get the better of her. 
> 
> “Looks like Ladybug and Chat Noir have a new partner,” Chat Noir remarked beside her. His smug grin was still plastered to his face, which infuriated Marinette even more. 
> 
> …

The weekend ended and another school week started at Collège Françoise Dupont. Students filtered inside classrooms animatedly chatting or cramming last minute for tests, where some mingled outside for the last bit of the morning to say their goodbyes to friends before going to their separate ways. The school day started at around 8:30 AM and it was 8:26 AM now.

However, Marinette was not like most students today. She was hiding behind the school’s banister outside. Her body crouched and low to the ground to avoid being spotted. Her legs drawn close to her chest in a final feeble attempt to keep herself together.

“What are we going to do? What are we going to do?!!” Marinette fret. She nibbled her thumb. “Can’t you kwami sense where the others are and spot the fake?”

Her hair was slightly in disarray and eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. She had spent the night devising plans or worst possible outcomes. Soon, before she realized, it was the next day.

“Don’t you think Tikki’s and Plagg’s chosen would have found Nooroo and Watts if we did?” Trixx peeked up from within Marinette's purse. The fox and bee Miraculous accompanying her inside.

Marinette immediately latched on that. Her voice came out higher than usual, squeaker.

“Tikki! We got to talk to Tikki!”

“And how are we going to do that?” Trixx asked a valid question.

“We’ll steal Tikki from Ladybug?!” She shouted back.

“What if Volpina strike? How is Ladybug going to protect herself?” The fox raised her concern.

Marinette pouted at her lack of answer, so went for another suggestion.

“You’ll sneak into Ladybug’s bag and talk to Tikki?”

“You want me to sneak into Ladybug’s bag in the middle of a populated area and chat with Tikki?” Trixx try to be reasonable and clarify the insanity part of Marinette’s idea.

Marinette hesitated for a moment and carefully consider Trixx's words.

“Pretty please?” She folded her hands together in a pleading gesture.

Trixx smile faltered but she kept her farce.

“Marinette, slow down. Think. It’s not wise. What if I get captured in between the crossfire?”

They slumped their shoulder in dejection, both grieved at their situation.

"Right, okay," Marinette drew in a breath. She ran her fingers nervously through her hair to try to fix the messy pigtails she had put up in a hurry and absentmindedly.

Trixx’s ears perk up.

For once, Marinette stood upright without a single shred of fear in her eyes. The determination she held to save her best friend made her radiate with a little more confidence and spirit.

“Back to Plan B then. This is all a misunderstanding.” Marinette talked herself through it. “Aly—I mean Ladybug is being tricked. I can tell her—Alya!” She stopped mid-sentences to greet her friend.

Alya Césaire was running towards the school at top speed and double-take in her steps to reach out to Marinette.

Trixx duck back in Marinette’s purse before the reddish-brown head girl noticed the fox kwami. It closed with an audible click sound.

“What are you doing, girl? We’re going to be late.” Her friend began dragging her to follow inside the school’s courtyard.

“I-I wanted to talk to you,” Marinette attempted to recite the lines she practiced last night, but fumbled as they step in the threshold of the school boundary where no doubt people will hear their discussion. She hadn’t accounted for Alya’s _punctuality_ to be in the way. “I couldn’t because you were sleeping last night and I promised myself that once I see you-"

“Later,” Alya hastily interrupted. “We have an important business to attend like not missing class!”

They arrived at their classroom just as the bell rang. A few of their classmates glance up then quickly back down once they knew who the dishevel girls were at the door because it wasn't unusual to see Alya's tardiness. Although, Marinette was a new addition to the norm but she was friends with Alya. [1]

Regardless, Marinette receded to her fate and allow herself to be shoved into her seat located at the front. The seat was an aisle across from Adrien and Nino and ahead from Alix and Mylène, which hasn't changed since the day Chloé kick her out of her original seating plan at the beginning of the school year.

 _I’ll have a chance next time,_ Marinette told herself as Miss Caline Bustier started taking student's attendance. She vowed to fix this, to not be stupid and scared, but be courageous and strong.

There was breaks, lunch, and afterschool to convince and warn Alya; she reminded herself. But as seconds passed, Marinette was beginning to lose her nerve. She didn't know why the minute hand was creeping by so excruciatingly slowly.

Unfortunately, her plans got disrupted.

Mr. Fred Haprèle; Assistant Educator at Collège and Mylène's father barged into their classroom. His eyes look startled and lost. For a few seconds, his gaze swept the room and froze on his daughter. Terror marred his face.

"We are in a middle of roll-call, Monsieur." Her teacher tried to excuse him. It seems her voice snap out of whatever daze he was in because he looked a little queasy.

"There's a bomb!" He blurted to Miss Bustier.

Everyone included herself sat there in utter confusion.

It was actually his eyes that really ceased the room’s movement. Those eyes were stern. Mr. Haprèle was generally a kind and hardworking person. However, whenever it concerns a person’s safety, he becomes serious and firm.

"Everyone evacuate now! There's a bomb in the school," Mr. Haprèle was much clear and cohesive the next time he said it.

Her classmates began to slowly shuffle to their feet and pack their things. Perhaps, it was because they were used to the danger of Hawk Moth and akuma attacks that they didn't see the urgency of his warning. The fear was still there just underneath the routine.

"This is not a drill!" Mr. Haprèle angrily yelled, understandably frustrated. He was an adult. An adult saw things differently than kids. "Ladybug can undo damages from akuma attack, but don’t think it can also bring your life back. I want you guys to remember that!"

The Assistant Educator bid Miss Bustier a quick goodbye and concerned glance to Mylène before evacuating the next classroom.

Since his departure, her classroom became a lot livelier. Students murmured some worries and became restless. Even Miss Bustier look nervous, but she tried to rally the class together.

“Class,” Miss Bustier call for their attention. No one listened.

“Class!” Their literary teacher attempted again over the noise.

By then, Alya had left the classroom (like she normally does when there was trouble and Ladybug is needed) as did a few other people. Only a few of her classmates strayed behind, including Marinette herself. She promised Alya she will leave once she helped the lackeys.

Assist other became a regular thing Marinette does to keep herself calm in these types of situation. Though, it was usually panic tourist now these days when they first see an akuma attack.

“Don’t do anything crazy, all right?” Alya had said, the request directed towards Marinette. She obviously referring to the time Marinette hastily ran into danger and antagonize Prophetess, but Marinette had no doubt that Alya was also thinking about her other past entanglements with Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Those time, Marinette thought were coincident or just pure unluckiness. Now, she knew Hawk Moth was up to something.

"Can't promised," Marinette sheepishly reply back.

Marinette swallowed down the memory. Her throat felt dry. She surveyed the room one more time and count each person that remained.

There was Chloé, hunch under a desk while she blubbered to her father on her cell phone. Sabrina was at her blond friend’s side urging her to leave with her.

Behind Marinette, Alix sat petrified and appeared unsure where to go as did her seating buddy; Mylène. However, Mylène’s boyfriend Ivan was there at least to coax her out of her shell.

Rose, Juleka, and Nathaniel sat at the back, for this reason, it took longer for them to collect themselves and gather their things but they were still here and so was Kim and Max.

When it became apparent that Miss Bustier was still having trouble evacuating the students, Marinette decided to take the lead.

"Hey," Marinette started.

Hardly anyone glanced at her direction.

“Hey!” She said again. Her voice grew a bit louder, eventually echoing the large room. "Everyone chill out!!!"

The classroom became silenced. As expected, people tend to listen to whoever screamed the loudest. The drawback, her vocal cords suffered.

Marinette smoldered the last of her coughing fit and returned with her indoor voice.

"You’re right to be scared, but panicking won’t solve anything. We got to calmly evacuate the building like Mr. Haprèle said,” Marinette articulated then turn to her teacher to pass the responsibility back to her. “Right, Miss Bustier?"

Miss Bustier blinked stupidly at first, taken back by the young Chinese girl stance. Eventually, the Literature teacher gathered her wits to respond.

“Yes, of course Marinette. Um… thank you.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself!” A new voice joined. It was a familiar wisecracking voice, one that Marinette hadn’t know she was waiting to hear until she found herself letting a heavy breath out.

“Chat Noir?!” Someone gasped. Hence, confirming who (Marinette had already guessed) the mystery person was.

“In the flesh,” Chat Noir greeted with his usual bow and Cheshire Cat grin. It made him appear more of a goof than a cavalier if it was her opinion. Nonetheless, she was happy to see him. She could feel the tension of the room lax just by having his presence there.

"Paw-don me, I heard you guys are having a situation here?" Chat Noir said to Miss Bustier's class, jumping into the point. His tone was even and sounded well rehearse. “I saw the bomb squad outside the school, so I thought to take a peek. The police are busy quarantine the area, so I'm here to help evacuate students and personnel. You guys are the last to leave the school’s premises.”

Chat Noir nod to the teacher for her to take charge. She nodded back and gesture the students to line up and exit in a calm fashion. So, one by one they did. Having the cat hero there made the process smooth even if it was rather unnecessary.

Marinette was the last to leave. Chat Noir was behind her, guarding her back side.

"Don't worry, this cat got this." He winked at her when she glanced back at him. It might have been the lingering guilt she had for leaving the catboy alone to fend himself all those months ago that spur her to worry. Although the guilty feelings had simmered down and Chat Noir had move pass the Stoneheart incident, she still felt obligated to ensure he was okay since she felt partly at fault with how horrible their first hero-duo fight had ended. Paris almost became a rock land field inhabited by stone golems for goodness sake.

Just bits of reassurance here and there gets her by.

It was the same reason why she offered to help him find his book last week.

"Right," Marinette finally answered and gave a weak smile. She would have continued to chug along quietly with her classmates hadn't she noticed Volpina there at her school.

The bogus heroine was hard to miss with her bright orange suit. She stood tall and confidently on the Collège Françoise Dupont's green roof. Her scarf-like-tail whipping by her side, long fox ears and brown hair blew against a breeze, and a flute in her hand. The Eiffel Tower in the background completed the whole scene.

Volpina looked like the poster of a superhero in an action film. She blended in so well in the scenery, in fact taking the correct persona of a one of Master Fu's Miraculous.

But how did the fake knew that there exist a fox hero among the Miraculous? The knowledge was limited to the special few.

A thought occurred to Marinette.

Master Fu was captured by Hawk Moth, recently.

Hawk Moth was planning things.

Another question opened up.

How did Hawk Moth found who was the Great Guardian? She didn’t think Master Fu advertise himself to just anyone about his eccentric lifestyle; guarding and protecting kwamis.

The knowledge must have been compromised!

It was at this exact moment she realized Hawk Moth was using an akuma disguise as one of the Miraculous heroes to steal Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous stones. A knowledge he gained somehow.

The epiphany came when she remember Trixx’s comment. Her mind replayed the memory at the stairwell.

_"Hawk Moth had plans with us. Maybe to use against Ladybug and Chat Noir to get Tikki and Plagg."_

Hawk Moth had planned to use either the fox or bee Miraculous, but failed because Marinette intervened. However, he could very well imitate their power via possessing someone with the akuma. It had been done with Copycat and Anti-bug; an akumatized copy of Chat Noir and Ladybug. He must have found that exact person to do the job.

This must have been his backup plan or else he would have sought out Marinette for the fox and bee. Now that she thought about it, he had easily given-up after Prophetess. Why? She doesn't know. Maybe the risk of approaching her out weighted the reward?

Like it compromises his secret identity.

Have they met? At the Bakery? On the street? Within school?

What was this risk, if any?

 _"What will you do?"_ The memory of Trixx question tugged at her mind like a virus, seeping in every crevice.

"What will I do?" Marinette repeated the question quietly to herself. It was in the same slow fashion as before.

 _"I'll warn my friend, of course,"_ Marinette remember answering to Trixx.

"I'll warn her." Marinette needed to say it out loud again.

She'll warn Alya. That was the plan. Know what she knows now doesn't change it.

Although Hawk Moth may have already discovered Alya, using the school as bait. Or least worst case scenario, suspect Alya. He’ll need to watch her to confirm, and there were only so many excuses her friend could use to keep Ladybug’s identity safe. There was that to contend too!

Oh Gosh, this was getting confusing!

She was quickly hitting the limit of her ability to freak out. One of these days she was going to witness something truly mind-numbingly bizarre and merely yawn at it.

Even Chat noticed her breakdown if his cat ears constantly twitching was any indication, but didn't comment. He probably didn't want to put her in the spotlight with everyone she knows around her. He at least gave her a worried look.

Marinette was so focused on the battle rampaging inside her that she wasn't consciousness of Volpina staring down at their group until someone squealed, "Look! Volpina is here too!"

For a moment, Marinette thought their eyes briefly met, which made her nervous. However, she realized Volpina was looking behind her. At Chloé Bourgeois.

Volpina quickly look away a second later, making Marinette wonder if she imagined the moment. Chloé didn't even notice the glance the phony heroine gave her.

Marinette found the act peculiar regardless, enough to be suspicious. Whoever was underneath possible knew Chloé.

Gwah! It didn't matter. Everything was going horribly wrong.

She listened to her classmates’ cheer and chant Volpina's name who was clutching what look like to be a makeshift bomb in her hands. The bomb looked authentic with its complex cables and wiring haphazardly placed on that would ignite the explosive chemicals inside the wrapped package. In front of them, the heroine tore the wires.

"You don’t have to worry or be scared anymore," Volpina addressed the audience (them) below in a loud voice. She was glowing with grandiose. "I am Volpina. The new hero who will protect Paris! Rest assured that I'll be watching out for you too!"

A louder cheer erupted the school's courtyard when they saw the danger had dissipated and gather underneath Volpina's morning shadow.

Next to Marinette, Nino who she thought had left already appeared. He whipped his phone up and started filming.

“Dude, that’s awesome,” Nino gasped, holding out his phone.

Marinette couldn’t do anything, but watch as everyone got fooled and pulled into the fox heroine's lies. The reality of possibly living in a world where Hawk Moth won smack her hard.

Marinette closed her eyes and exhaled sharply, clenching her fists tightly. She willed herself to stay calm and not to let her anger get the better of her.

“Looks like Ladybug and Chat Noir have a new partner,” Chat Noir remarked beside her. His smug grin was still plastered to his face, which infuriated Marinette even more.

“Don't you think it's weird, this superhero just appeared out of nowhere," Marinette jump at the chance to convince someone.

The catboy was probably about to say something really stupid. He most definitely was.

Her sharp eyes trained on him, which immediately wiped the mirth from Chat's face.

Chat Noir noticeably fidget under her gaze. Huh, she didn’t think she had that type of an effect on the hero.

“Well... at least she got the job done. If she hadn't been here-"

Marinette cut in his defense, “Ladybug and you are an unstoppable team! There is no battle you have not won. You could have easily dismantled this bomb-"

Chat held his hands up in surrender, backing off a couple steps from Marinette's wrath.

"Hey! Relax! I'm just saying Volpina seems seriously awesome," he tried to reason but Marinette refused to back down.

"Pfft, yeah right,” She crossed her arms out of defiant and crooked her hip. “You guys are ten times better. No matter what, you have always protected us."

"Most people..." Chat corrected.

Marinette froze at that comment. She didn't think Chat had meant to say it out loud for her to hear because he had said it so quietly. His eyes reflect none of his usual brightness too.

"I'm sorry! I didn't- That came out badly," Chat hastily apologize and fought to keep their eye contact. He ran a hand through his blond hair to calm himself down. "We'll find Shi Fu. I said I will, didn't I? Cat's honor. There is no doubt Ladybug and I will not fail."

Marinette didn't know how to respond to the statement other than "I believe in you, Chat Noir."

Their awkward limbo lasted for a while until Marinette spotted Ladybug swinging on her yo-yo. She was going to call her out but stop short when she saw her detouring from Chat Noir and Marinette's location towards Volpina who had come down from the roof. A swarm of audiences greeted the fox and bug pair, leaving Chat and her alone.

Her stomach gave a painful twist as she watched them talked chummily. Their conversation out of reach from her ears.

“Are you sure she’s a hero?” Marinette suddenly asked Chat Noir, practically pleading him to reconsider. Her eyes still trailed on the fake fox and dubious ladybug.

“You saw the way she saved us from the bomb,” Chat Noir said, frowning. His tail swayed lazily behind him.

“Well, yes, but don’t you think the bomb itself was odd?” Marinette asked.

“Odd how?”

“I don’t know. Suspicious?” She shrugged, struggling for a proper comeback. Her desire to tell the truth and holding back fought inside her. There were a few reasons she chose to do the later.

One, her desire to keep out of sight. Revealing how she obtain the info will compromise her peaceful life; if not, risk the two Miraculous she was temporary protecting. Hawk Moth could be watching now.

Two, Chat Noir and her were not close. _Why would he believe a random civilian's rambled?_ She reasoned. Marinette didn’t have any proof other than the real fox Miraculous was with her. Refer to point one for why it was a dilemma.

And three, what could Chat do? Marinette knew Alya. Her friend can be feisty and stubborn. There was a better chance if Marinette handled her on her own as her best friend. No offense, Chat Noir. It was a girl thing.

“You need to elaborate more,” Chat Noir supplied to Marinette while looking all the more perplexed.

However, no surprise, they were interrupted.

"Hi guys!" Volpina greeted. She rose from her landing in front of them, then directed her attention towards the cat hero. "Ladybug said to help her with the news media. They're rather energetic today."

"Oh, sounds like a Cat-astrophic! Get it, cat and catastrophic." Chat Noir joked, a brilliant grin spread over his face at his cleverness.

Marinette resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Volpina laughed, instead.

"Very nice meeting you. By the way, Chat Noir! Cool outfit." The fox heroine said before departed first to join Ladybug.

The compliment made Chat unnaturally modest. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and waved.

"Why thanks! You too, Volpina." He called out.

Marinette couldn't help but gagged. Unfortunately, no one noticed.

She managed to grab Chat's arms just as he was about to leave too.

He yelp by the unexpected force.

"Just be careful of her." Marinette whispered into his ears, not his cat ears; although she does wonder if they function the same way as his regular ones or do they give him extra hearing abilities.

She might have overstepped her boundary because people were watching them strangely, so she wanted to end the little embarrassment as soon as possible. Although, it was kind of funny seeing Chat began to resemble a blond cat eared fire hydrant. "I can't say more but she's not who you think she is."

Marinette released his arm and they fell to his sides. She stared up at him for a short moment. Her fingers threaded together behind her back then step a few feet away. She felt bad leaving him a confusing mess.

The crowd of reporters swarmed in on him since they finished interviewing Ladybug and Volpina, leaving little room to say goodbye. Journalists battled for his attention.

Marinette hopes he considered her warning. She also hopes their connection was akin to something to weight her words and reach him.

\----------

"Lila, why are you such a bitch?"

"Don't you know everyone hates you?"

“God, I can’t believe you.”

Those were the few words Lila heard at school today.

Lila didn't notice she had unintentionally isolated herself from the rest of the students until she found herself skipping class again and holding the fox charm necklace in her hand, suiting up as Volpina, and casting a huge illusion that tired her out. [2]

After the reporter, police presents, and everyone else left; Collège Françoise Dupont became quiet again. Mr. Damocles, the headmaster/principal at the school, decided to end school day early to allow the bomb squad to investigate the scene. Volpina stayed back using the excuse that she'll help.

Once everything had settled down and it was just her in the room, she used the cover of the school courtyard to release her illusions. The eight or ten France squad melted away in an orange dusts, leaving nothing behind.

Lila's orange suit bubbled and popped, receded into the fox charm around her neck. The dull sound of Hawk Month congratulating her echoed in her head for joining Ladybug and Chat Noir's team.

Lila didn’t care for his compliment. She was just seeking validation that people like her. The audience under Volpina was addicting; thrilling. It was much better life than living as Lila. Liar Lila is what people now call her.

Meanful words from the morning pang at her heart, but she shrugged it off.

Lila had realized she wasn't looking for revenge. Chloé revealing her lies had truly made her life a living hell, sure, but Lila admitted it was her fault entirely. She wasn’t careful. Besides, Chloé had introduced her an opportunity. She wanted to try again, but under a differ disguise with a better tool.

Third times a charm? Well, that's what she hopes. [3]

She only wanted to be liked. There was nothing wrong about it.

Lila rose up from her crouch, having collapsed on her knee from the fatigue. It was hard to watch out for every illusion. They break easily under the slightest touch. The sensation was hard to describe. She had control and no control of what they do. They kind of extend from her conscious. If she didn't pay attention to them they just stand there like dolls.

Lila knew there were other abilities she had from deciphering Adrien's book. For example, super jump that made her almost flightless. But her go-to-ability is the illusion, which takes up a lot of her energy.

Her stomach growl again at the thought of food. She was craving for... oddly, eggs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author Notes** :
> 
> “Miraculous Little Fox” reached 100+ Kudos couple of weeks ago. It’s great to know people like the story. I want to thank everyone with a drawing. I didn’t expect to reach this goal so early, so I can’t reveal too much of the story but here is a preview (ref post: [ http://peppylongstocking.tumblr.com/post/159776459228/yesterday-miraculous-little-fox-reach-100](http://peppylongstocking.tumblr.com/post/159776459228/yesterday-miraculous-little-fox-reach-100)). 
> 
> Note: If you don’t want spoil of what Fox!Marinette looks like, don’t follow the link. 
> 
> In other news, France has faced several terrorist attacks for the past year. My condolences. I hope it is not insensitive of me to use bombing on a school to further the plot. I was trying to think of a good way for Volpina to come in (without an akuma attack cause she IS the akuma), but I could only think of this as the best example. For the following reasons, 
> 
>   1. Volpina need to keep up the charade that she is a Miraculous hero to gain Ladybug and Chat Noir's trust. If she use fighting an akuma created by her illusion, then Ladybug will spot the fake because Alya can't purify a fake butterfly. (Plus, it'll skew my plot for later on... because of reason 2.)
>   2. Don't think Hawk Moth can infect more than one person at a time. If he does, Nooroo maybe downplaying his power out of resistances?
>   3. It has to be an incident where it is too quick for Ladybug and Chat Noir to react; thus, further popularized Volpina. I.E - The illusion of Hawk Moth appearing in person shown in the show is not a good example. 
> 

> 
> **Explicatory Notes** :
> 
> [1] Since Marinette is punctual in this universe, then Alya is not because of Ladybug duties.
> 
> [2] In the show, it is shown that Hawk Moth can replicate the power of the Miraculous to a point that they include their counterparts drawbacks too. When Copycat uses Chat Noir's signature cataclysm move, he also has the paw timer ticking down on his ring. We never see what happens when it reach zero, but I expect they revert to their civilian self, but still akumatized if they are still holding/wearing the possessive item. I think Tikki and Plagg power work slightly different from the rest of the kwami in Master Fu's chest like their drawback is that their powers have a 5 minutes time limit after uses, yet Hawk Moth and Volpina (replicated power of the fox) do not have timer when using their power of possessing (a.k.a akumatize) and illusion. 
> 
> Also, since Volpina doesn't have a kwami she faces the blunt of the hunger and exhaustion they (the kwami) usually deal with afterward, maybe pain if her suit gets hit. My theory is the kwami acts like a proxy, taking away the bad so their holder doesn't have to feel the suff. 
> 
> [3] If it was not obvious in my writing, the way Volpina was akumatized is different from the canon show. Therefore, her goals as an akuma would be different. Let me explain. 
> 
> Ladybug!Marinette cause her humiliation in the show, and so Lila went after Ladybug!Marinette out of revenge. Since this universe it was Chloé who humiliated and reveal her lies, you would think Lila would go after her, right? Wrong. Cause at this point Lila’s lie was already unraveling. Many days has pasted. All those lies she told bite back. Too many lies are hard to maintain. Lila admitted it was her fault. She wasn’t careful. She wanted to try again though, but under a differ disguise with a better tool (the akuma's magic to make her the fox Miraculous). 
> 
> Another note, it also looks like Lila gave-up pursuing Adrien in the show quite easily (not like I believe her ever liking him). So, I think she would have given-up Chloé once she saw how pathetic she actually was (i.e. quivering in fear when slight mention of danger came up like in Darkblade) and realized the blond was not worth her time. 


	10. Murphy’s Law (Anything That Can Go Wrong, Will Go Wrong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Stoneheart, Marinette learned that she failed to purify the akuma and made the situation worse, and despite Tikki encouraging her to keep going, she gave up her Miraculous. Ending her hero debut before it could start.
> 
> \---
> 
> Marinette ducked a swing from Chat Noir’s baton. 
> 
> If circumstances hadn't happened the way they did, she would've been honored to be his partner instead of her enemy. 
> 
> But that's not how things turned out. 
> 
> …

People will say that there was nothing remarkable about Marinette other than her passion for designing and talent in gaming. She lived in the middle-class like a majority of kids her age with a mother and father. Going to public school was another indication she was normal.

However, under the surface, she harbored deep secrets. Secrets like she was once a protector of Paris, knowing her best friend is Ladybug, and hiding two Miraculous in her room.

But if you look beyond these facts, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was just like any teen girl with fleeting emotions.

**Marinette:**

> **I'm crushing on a main actor on this show and I can't even say his name!**

**Alya:**

> **I find it cute.**
> 
> **Is this your first fictional character crush?**

**Marinette:**

> **No I like the actor! Not his character! (though that's cute) ahahaha**

**Alya:**

> **But girl how do you like an actor when all you see is them acting? That not the real them.**

Marinette could practically read off Alya’s mirth from her cellphone screen, and despite herself, laughed. She furiously typed out a replied.

**Marinette:**

> **Don't play mind games with me this late at night! DX**

**Alya:**

> **Yeah I know. But it's so fun. Especially when you’re so invest in this guy. Mahahah**

**Marinette:**

> **I can't be that invested. He's an English actor and bloody hell I can't understand anything**

**Alya:**

> **That's what I love about it!**

**Marinette:**

> **You are evil.... I like it.  This is why we are friends. And it's not fair!**

**Alya:**

> **lol! that's not what you're supposed to say, but I'm happy >:)**

**Marinette:**

> **lol. you're so twisted**

Marinette couldn’t think of a graceful way to begin the conversation about Volpina. It was utmost important she gets it done by tonight, but there she was lounging in her chaise lounge and had fallen back to Alya and her usual rhythm of discussion instead. Whether it be shows and/or movies, their families—especially Alya’s presumptuous sisters Ella and Etta, or general nonsense; basically anything goes.

She hadn’t meant to procrastinate. She just couldn’t talk to Alya until the issue at school was over, and by then, it was late. Ladybug and Chat Noir were held up by the media’s questions just as much as the police; though, more so due to newspaper and television agencies interest in Paris' new heroine that had joined their team.

Marinette grim at the thought. Everyone was so readily to acknowledge the bogus fox. This was the first time anyone has seen Volpina up-close, and without questions, accepted her as a bonafide hero.

She drew in a deep breath and released a heavy sigh, but it did nothing to alleviate her irritation. She tried limping arms out and dangle herself precariously next. Her view of the world tipped to its side.

From her perch, Marinette could see Trixx meandered through her things again. The fox occasionally poked and prod at her fabrics and materials or latest craft projects whenever books or electronics bored her. The bee comb was station beside her flowerpot and seem content to stay there. It hadn’t been a full week, but Marinette had gotten used to their company. They were well behaved a majority of the time. Disappear without needed command, well, Trixx did anyways. The bee didn't have to feign much to convince she was just a normal comb to her parents who occasionally check on their daughter.

It would be easier if Trixx did the same too, remained in her necklace and be obsolete; but Marinette wasn’t picky and Trixx seem to enjoy her freedom. Quoting, "It's been years since I saw this!" and "What's this? Oh, that’s so ingenious!" more than a couple of times since her inception.

How could Marinette ask a cute thing like her to return to her blend life stuck in a magical stone? Simply, Marinette couldn't. It was hard letting go Tikki. It will be impossible with Trixx. Besides, the fox had been helpful with her sanity as of late.

She continued to watch Trixx with half-lid eyes disinterest, falling deeper into a sense of peace. It explained why she hadn't noticed when her hand slipped, accidentally hitting the call button on her phone. It buzzed for a few rings before Marinette noticed. In a frantic, she ended the call right when it just got picked up and tumbled out of her chaise with a squawk.

She quickly typed out an apology and hope she hadn't woken up Alya’s sisters by her friend's obnoxious ringtone.

**Marinette:**

> **Sorry, didn't mean to call!**

Alya, being Alya, just brushed her apology off.

**Alya:**

> **You said I'm evil? That mean hanging up on me. Lol**

**Marinette:**

> **Want me to call back?**

**Alya:**

> **It's okay. Getting late**

Alya was tired. Although her friend didn't directly say it, Marinette knew which made her feel all the more guilty for ignoring it and continue talking as if she hadn’t read the text.

She should have done this right from the start.

“You can do this,” Marinette repeated over and over until she was able to almost believe it. There was no need to agonize. She had a whole afternoon to think of a battle plan and a day to analyze. No pressing issue to disturb them. It was a perfect opportunity to warn Alya about Hawk Moth and convince her not to trust Volpina.

Yet, despite her reasoning, she felt her nerves pricked and palm sweaty.

She began typing, then deleting and typing again. A full three minutes passed before she was satisfied with the text.

**Marinette:**

> **Hey, what did you think about the new fox heroine?**

Not even five seconds completed, her friend replied;

**Alya:**

> **Girl’s cool.**

Marinette wrinkled her nose in distaste at Alya’s innocent respond and switch tactics.

**Marinette:**

> **Not cooler than Ladybug I hope.**

**Alya:**

> **You don’t like Volpina?**

**Marinette:**

> **I don’t.**

**Alya:**

> **Why?**

_Because she’s dangerous. An akuma! Don’t be fool by her, Alya!!!_

But Marinette didn't exactly type that.

**Marinette:**

> **Because she’s suspicious. Think about it. She appear out of nowhere. Weird things starts to happen. And no one can explain them.**

**Alya:**

> **Sounds like the usual…**
> 
> **Have you forgotten? Paris has been in state of turmoil since Hawk Moth arrived.**

**Marinette:**

> **… Yeah but**

**Alya:**

> **Chillax, Marinette.**
> 
> **Volpina is a true genuine 100% super heroine! Trust me on this.**

**Marinette:**

> **… Why do you trust her so much?**

**Alya:**

> **Because Ladybug said so.**

Marinette wanted to smack her forehead but resisted.

Alya basically used herself as a testimony to prove her own point, thinking Marinette won’t notice because _Marinette_ is not supposed to know her best friend was Ladybug.

What’s worst is Marinette couldn’t rebut Alya’s claims.

She messed up.

**Alya:**

> **Going to sleep now. I’m exhausted.**
> 
> **Goodnight, hon.**

She merely sighed at the text, exhausted as well. And had only enough energy to send a quick “night” in return.

This act drew the attention of the fox kwami.

“Why can't I just mean what I say?” Marinette groan, crawled and collapsed half her body onto her chaise while the other half like her legs remain root on the floor.

“Uh, say what you mean?” Trixx tried helping.

“Exactly.” Marinette shot a finger gun at Trixx, who just dramatically act out a scene where she got shot and floated to her deathbed which was basically Marinette's hand-made pillow.

"Very funny," she said with a heavy touch of sarcasm. Her head lobbed to the side of her arms. She peered down at the supposedly dead fox.

“Was that Ladybug you were giggling with?” Trixx asked from her squat on the pillow.

“Yeah."

"I guess talking to her didn't work out?"

"Yeah." Marinette drove her face deeper into her arms.

At this rate, Volpina will get stronger and more accepted as a hero. It'll be even harder to convince anyone that she's an akuma.

She closed her eyes and take a moment to think of their next step.

There was once a quote that Alya had said to her, something like the “ _Necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing_.”

Marinette has an abundance of flaws, but ultimately, she does not let them get in the way of doing the right things. Well, she liked to place herself in that high regards.

In actuality, there were instances where lack of confident and assertiveness have prevented her from doing things she wanted. And she began to wonder what type of circumstances would have led to if she hadn’t second-guessed or waited. What great thing would she attempt if Marinette knew she could not fail?

“Marinette?” Trixx called her name. The fox must have sensed something shifted within her and look hopeful. “What are you going to do?”

_Huh, that question again_ , Marinette mused drily and lift her head to look at the kwami.

She got an idea what to do, but it was risky. In a sense, Hawk Moth might hunt her down. But she doubted it, if he’s hadn’t gone after Alya yet in her civilian life than he won’t for a while at least. Something is preventing him. Hence, why he’s using cheap and manipulated methods to get to Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous.

"Okay, Plan C. I'll be your fox heroine." Marinette finally decided, after minutes of pondering and indecisiveness.

She didn’t want to make things worse than it is, never forgetting the mistake she did as Ladybug, but she also can’t look away from this. If the incident with Master Fu had taught her anything, it’s that she can’t bear sitting and watching people she cares get hurt.

This conviction had always reverberated deep in her soul, and unbeknownst to her, made her subconsciously act on them. For example, the rare times she tangled herself in dangerous situations to assist people (namely Ladybug and Chat Noir in the past).

Now thinking back, it was pretty stupid of her using herself to bait Evilustrator, sneaking into Pixelator to free Alya, and whole other spectrum of things.

As much as she put a lot of trust in Ladybug and Chat Noir, she has to admit they need help again.

Trixx leaped in the air and drove into Marinette chest upon hearing her answer.

Marinette was taken aback by her enthusiasm and unsure how to respond other than to giggle and gently stroke the fox’s fur. After an amount of time passed she deemed was appropriate, Marinette poked at Trixx’s cheek to get her attention.

"Once everything is sorted out," she promised all the while giving the fox a soft smile. “Once we get Master Fu. I’ll return you to him.”

Although noticeably sad, Trixx agreed to their terms.

"So, what do I need to know about the fox Miraculous?"

\----------

Every sense was heightened, as well as the awareness of her own body. Her heart beat at its regular tempo. Her lungs heaved normally without her assistant. Yet, it felt like she was in another body because she could hear the smallest of things like a child crying down a street or the last of customers in her parents' bakery several floors below her loft leave.

Wearing the fox Miraculous was different from wearing the ladybug Miraculous.

As Ladybug, Marinette remembered being strong. She was able to chuck Chat Noir to Stoneheart and swing herself across wide distances without feeling fatigue. As a fox, she didn’t have those same strengths. It was normal; if not, above normal than a human. She had tried lifting her chaise lounge over her head, thinking it was a great idea to check her limit and failed spectacularly.

The crash was loud and Marinette suspected she might have dented her wooden floorboards a bit. [2]

"Marinette, what was that noise?"

She immediately froze at her mother’s inquisition. Something like this had happened before… and almost got her Ladybug alter-ego discovered on the first day.

"Uh... nothing." Marinette squeaked and is instantly mortified. She tried again, "It was nothing, mom!" and sounds a little more composed but hates herself for saying it again, for acknowledging her first attempt as an error.

"It didn't sound like a nothing," Her mother skeptically asked, obviously picking up the lie.

She heard her mother coming up the stairs to investigate, but Marinette managed to sway her away from coming inside her room.

"I just might have tripped over my..." Marinette searched for a random item to say, "bag?"

There was a pregnant paused.

"...Just be careful."

"Yeahhhhh." Marinette said with mild expiration. She wasn’t sure if she should feel insulted or glad her mother accepted the excuse. Her mother had such little faith in Marinette’s coordination and she couldn't protest.

She waited till her mother reached the bottom of the stairs (probably back to bed with her father) before looking from her school bag on the floor to her cheval mirror across the room and gazed at her reflection, which should have been the first thing she should have done.

It was still a surprised to see herself as it had been several months ago when she first suited up and got wafted in the Miraculous magic. Of course, she was dressed like a fox and not a ladybug this time around.

Just like how Alya’s Ladybug outfit looked different – a black spotted red bodysuit adorning black gloves, black boots, and a black mask– from Marinette’s simpler red full bodysuit with black collar and black spots and red mask with five spots symmetrically arranged, Marinette’s appearances as a fox heroine was different from Volpina too.

Her pigtail was still intact, but the blue hair was tousled and curled around her face instead of straight and ombrés like Volpina. This style gave the impression that she was feral and untamed. Both their suit were orange and had a white patch in front, but hers stop shortly at her groin and Volpina continues to her thigh. Both forearms and legs were black like the paws of a red fox. She didn't have orange lips, black lines on the edge of the collar and upper arms, or a sash for a tail. Instead, the suit was a simple design and the scarf-tail just attach at her bottom.

Marinette traced the outline of her fox ears with her claws. The claws were another addition that she noticed were different from her previous ladybug suit. They were just like Chat Noir, sharp and molded into the gloves.

Finally, after evaluating every inch of herself, from the sole of her feet to tip of her hair and orange mask that rest on her cheeks, she sadly could not find any polka dots on her (reminiscences she once was a ladybug). She guessed designing the suit was the decision of the kwami. Although she did wish to look different from Volpina, so maybe that got pass through to Trixx because she wore a darker orange. Volpina suit had a yellow tint to it from what Marinette recalled. Her fox ears were wide, not thin like Volpina too.

Speaking of fox ears (and tail), they had a mind of their own.

Marinette concentrated hard on the sound around her. The cars outside, her computer rumbling on the desk, eventually she picked up her parents’ quiet murmurs and leaky faucet in their kitchen downstairs. And just as she expected, her ears (not the human ones) flicked in the reflection of the mirror without her consent.

She hasn't figured out what cause her tail to move, yet. Every time she tried solving the mystery, her tail slipped out of her grasp and made herself looked foolish chasing it.

All in all, the whole experience was incredibly weird more so than before because she had to adjust to her extrasensory.

Once accommodated to her new senses and bearings though, she decided to climb up her ladder to the hatch over her bed and venture outside.

Her eyes quickly adjusted from the bright artificial light from her room to the night, courtesy of the fox Miraculous.

Looking at her roster, she had only a flute which didn't do anything like extend or break into two pieces like Chat's baton. There was nothing she could use to get herself across the roof across from her.

Normally, predicament such as these would have stopped her but she thought better than that and turn around.

Climbing the steeply-pitched blue slate roof of the bakery, Marinette shuffled her way to a flat area then started wondering on her own.

The great thing living and occupying one of the storefronts in Place des Vosges was the buildings were closely knit and circled around a square, which acts as the park in the area. The proximity made it easy to travel.

Buildings around Place des Vosges were built relatively at the same level, allow a great panoramic view of Paris too. Nearly every of them had chimney pots and styled in an 18th-century European design.

From her spot on one of the Mansard roof, which is characterized by two sides each side with a low slope and punctured by dormer windows, she could see the Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame across the Seine River, and her school Collège Françoise Dupont. She also saw the bench that Master Fu and her last sat weeks ago...

Her tail bristled at the memory and had to remind herself the purpose she was there.

Marinette came out in the middle of the night to lure Ladybug and Chat Noir. Talk to them and expose the lies. That was the plan. She expected to take a couple of days to grab their attention. She hadn't anticipated being so successful.

Granted, Parisians were good at reporting strange activities like akuma attack. Another fox heroine running wild on the roof of Paris was just asking for trouble.

Ladybug dropped in from the sky and cut Marinette's path suddenly, grinding her to a halt. Marinette hadn’t meant to screamed and stumbled backward on her bottom, but she did anyways.

"Hello, um... Ladybug." Marinette greeted her friend, shyly.

Alya had her phone subscribed to all major Ladybug and Char Noir media, so her arrival was to be expected as well as Chat Noir. Seeing Volpina there was not.

"Who the heck are you?" Ladybug asked.

Marinette tore her gazed away from Volpina to the question directed at her.

"Huh? Oh I'm Ma... erm..." Marinette stumbled for a temporary name, searching every vocabulary she knew that was fox related which was basically none. It would be nice if she knew some fancy foreign name like she did with ladybug. The English terms she did happened to know from watching Western shows just didn’t resonate within her. Chinese was out of the questions because she was underdeveloped in that department. "I... uh..."

"Well?" Chat Noir prompted too. His eyebrows crinkled into a skeptic expression.

Marinette panicked.

"Vulpix!" She cringed in embarrassment. "...my name is Vulpix." The fire-type Pokémon.... from a child's game.

Why did she choose that name?

Volpina, who had sat back and watch Marinette (now Vulpix) flounder her introduction, snorted behind her gloved hand.

Something clicked in her head at that exact moment.

Vulpix composed herself and stood up. Her tail whipped behind her when she moved.

"Well hey, Volpina. How's it going?" Vulpix started, ignoring the curious gazes from the other heroes. They were still flabbergasted, which is good because this conversation was meant to be between the fake and her. Therefore, it didn't need interruptions. They just needed to watch. It was good thing Volpina came after all. "You did an awesome job saving us today. Oh wait."

She dramatically paused.

“You’re not a superhero."

Vulpix walked up to Volpina.

"You’re another one of Hawk Moth’s akumatized victims!” Her voice vicious, cold, and accusing. Her index claw jabbing at the phony's chest.

"I'm the real fox! Stop lying to Ladybug and Chat! Stop deceiving everyone else!"

From day one, Marinette didn’t like Volpina and has no qualms about expressing her dislikes. She doesn't put up well with liars. She didn't like akuma who tries to hurt her friends.

“Nice try, but how do we know you aren't one?” Volpina unexpectedly sneered back in a calm tone, taking an offensive stance. Her tall figure tower over Vulpix slight petite form, but just by a few inches.

Vulpix wasn't scared. Instead, she felt pride swell up in her chest for standing up for something she believed.

They glared at each other.

“A test.” Ladybug suddenly piped up, interrupting the standoff that was increasingly becoming heated.

“A test?" Both foxes asked in union, then huffed and turn away from their copy.

“Only the true fox hero will know about the Miraculous.” Ladybug explained.

“I get it,” Chat Noir snapped his fingers in a sort of a-ha moment then direct both foxes with his baton. “Prove to us which one of you are the real fox hero.”

Vulpix immediately spun to face Volpina. Not to jinx herself, but she was pretty confident she'll win.

"Say Volpina, what's your Miraculous?"

"My necklace." Volpina breezed, looking all the more poised. She didn't even flinch at the next question.

"What power does it give you?"

"The power of illusion." [1]

A snare was on Vulpix's lips.

Volpina was correct again.

"My turn. Vulpix, right?" Volpina took a moment to laugh at the childish name.

Marinette didn't appreciated being ridiculed. In fact, she takes it offensively! Trixx probably didn't approve too considering she was fond of the Pokémon games. The fox kwami would have been proud. She even considered the actual Pokémon Vulpix design being the prime influence of her suit and hair.

You know what! Vulpix is a great name. She takes it back for thinking it was embarrassing.

"What is Ladybug kwami's name?" The phony asked.

Marinette didn't need to think twice. She smiled thinking she got this in the bag.

"Tikki."

"Hmph, what about Chat Noir's?"

"Plagg."

Volpina didn't look happy.

"Obviously, I am being too easy on you," Volpina explained. "They are the ultimate power among the Miraculous here. Hawk Moth would have told you. He knew about their power, so he would have known their kwami's equivalent names."

"That's rich coming from you. The same thing could be said about you, akuma." Vulpix argued, hotly. Her arms crossed.

With narrow eyes, Volpina glared down at her and ask in a mocking manner "Then what's your kwami? Hmmmmm."

"Trixx." Vulpix tilted her chin up, becking the phony for a better challenge.

"What's the bee kwami's name?"

Vulpix opened her mouth then closed it. Of all the questions the bogus heroine could have asked, it couldn't be something else. She blamed Trixx's love of pestering the bee. Teasing the insect theme kwami that because the bee chose duty over what's right, she put herself in her own predicament. That predicament is being stuck in her comb and unable communicate with Marinette. She understood Trixx reasoning and _bumblebee_ was an endearing nickname, Marinette supposed, but it wasn't the bee's true name.

And look what it got her into.

Vulpix glance at Ladybug and Chat Noir in terror. She didn't know the answer.

When she saw Volpina smirked, dread fill her stomach

"It's Pollen. Any real Miraculous hero would know that. Your _kwami_ would have told you the basics. The name of all the kwamis in this region: Tikki, Plagg, Wayzz, Duusu, Nooroo, Trixx, and Pollen." Volpina sang.

_Well_ , Marinette wanted to argue, _she hadn't planned to be Paris heroine_. The thing was this little entourage wasn’t meant to happen. There should only be a Ladybug and a Black Cat fighting against the evil Hawk Moth.

Fortunately, the problem was fixable.

She needed to get in a few words to sort out the confusion. Give Ladybug and Chat Noir the correct pushed. Only then she can return back to her old life. Trixx and Pollen back to theirs.

Everyone live happily ever after.

Yet, this wasn't how Ladybug and Chat Noir saw it.

They saw her as another akuma to defeat. Volpina was their ally.

"Well, I am correct, right?" Volpina offered Ladybug and Chat the decision.

Of course, they will know the bee kwami's name. Marinette didn't even know there was another kwami beside the initial six; Tikki, Plagg, Wayzz, Nooroo, Trixx, and now Pollen. There was Duusu, whoever that was. Marinette also didn't even know how to cast her own illusion let alone play a flute! Suiting up again was supposed to be a one-time thing.

However depressing the situation had become, it did _confirm_ one thing gnawing at her thoughts since the school bomb incident ended. That she suspected...

Hawk Moth had definitely compromised the Miraculous secrets.

_But maybe Hawk Moth finally pull out information from Nooroo; the butterfly kwami forced to aid his evil plans_ , Marinette’s mind asked. Then thought no. Tikki told her (when Marinette just started out as Ladybug) Nooroo was a gentle hearted kwami and will not purposely put others in harms way unless accidental. He rather suffer than let it happen. The months of the stalemate battles between heroes and villain was an indication that the butterfly hadn't told anything more to Hawk Moth that would give him an edge to his fight.

Hence, why Master Fu was captured. Humans were easier to crack.

Regardless, Hawk Moth had passed the knowledge to Volpina too so she could play the fox hero convincingly. No akuma before had this much knowledge on the Miraculous, which mean the villain has a lot of faith in Volpina succeeding capturing Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous.

This was bad. Really bad.

She was herd into a corner like a trapped fox hunted by a pack of hungry dogs. Her foot hit the edge of the roof from backing up so much.

It was tempting to just revert the magic and reveal Trixx to them right there, and scream "See! You’re being fooled!"

But that's risky.

Because Trixx and Pollen, her family and friends, and as well as anyone else lives would be endangered if she failed to convince them even after the reveal.

Because Volpina would probably find a way to twist the truth to her favor again. A risk Marinette isn't willing to take. Nah-uh. She dug her grave deep enough already.

_Oh Marinette, how did you mess up again? Why did you think you could do this?_

[ ](https://peppylongstocking.tumblr.com/post/160669845153/mlf-miraculous-little-fox-ch10)

Vulpix ducked a swing from Chat Noir’s baton.

If circumstances hadn't happened the way they did, she would've been honored to be his partner instead of her enemy.

But that's not how things turned out.

The follow-up swing from Chat's baton managed to hit her chest. The strike left her breathless, and she swore her heart stopped for a brief moment. It was her robustness from living in the bakery; kneading and mixing pastry each day for her parents, that might have what kept her focus to quickly rise back up on her feet.

Volpina nearly clipped her ribs with her set of claws. Ladybug took a chance at Vulpix tumble and throw her yo-yo in hope to tangle her legs.

Vulpix batted the yo-yo back to Ladybug and just have enough time to dodge Chat Noir's baton and Volpina's flute from slamming down at her which would otherwise have possibly crippled her limbs. She put as much distance between them and herself as she could, trying to gather her wits.

"Don't let her go far." Vulpix heard Ladybug ordered. The bug hero winding up her yo-yo for another attack.

"I think the akuma is in her necklace!" Chat Noir hollered later.

Vulpix immediately jumped off the roof, not caring where she landed. The thought that she might fall to her death from that rash decision momently pass her mind, but the fear disappeared when she found she had crossed the great chasm and safely landed on all fours on the roof that was adjacent to where she had once been.

She didn’t have much time to admire the finer details of the fox power because Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Volpina had crossed the gap too.

They chased her across the Paris' rooftops under the glow of the moon and starry night sky.

Vulpix frantically searched for an escape route all the while contending with their attacks they pepper down on her, managing to nick her tail. She didn't felt the pain, but her self-esteem felt the blow.

A few times already, Chat Noir and Volpina nearly swiped Vulpix's fox necklace clean off her neck.

Volpina helping out Ladybug and Chat Noir capture Vulpix may look contradicting since revealing Marinette would reveal the akuma's lies too, but perhaps the phony had already gauged the possibility to be low.

Vulpix wasn't giving up anytime soon, which sadly made the act more convincing.

Darn it.

This made her feel sick.

When Marinette appear into the scene and claimed to be the true Fox hero, Volpina and Hawk Moth use it against her to further their plans to get Ladybug and Chat Noir to trust them.

Off to the side, Ladybug called "Lucky Charm!"

That should have been the end for Vulpix, but as mention already, Marinette refused to lose.

Tearing herself away from the cat and phony fox, Vulpix flatten her fox ear on top of her head and block out the noise best she can as she blew hard onto her flute.

The instrument made an off-key shriek.

All three; Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Volpina, stumbled back and crush their ears to protect them from the horrible feedback of her flute. It kept echoing into the Paris night when Vulpix arrived at the lucky charm that had rolled out from Ladybug's grasp into the drainage pipes.

Vulpix fished the lucky charm umbrella out and studied her surroundings. It was actually quite nostalgic having to do this again, but she crushed the warm bubbling feelings and focused.

She didn’t want to hurt them. She'll incapacitate them for now and come back on another day with a better plan. As it stands, Ladybug and Chat Noir see her as their enemy and won't be listening to her anytime soon.

Besides, the fight was unfair too. Three against one? Come on! Give her some pity.

Just as the last of the ringing of her ears were disappearing, the three individuals shook their head and rose to their feet.

Chat, first to snap out from his stupefy state, ran at Vulpix with his baton raised for an attack.

Vulpix ran at him too, which surprised him enough for him to falter a bit.

A little luck was required for her plan to work and Marinette wasn’t particularly graced with luck like Ladybug.

"Here goes nothing!" Vulpix prayed while she swung her flute in a wide ark, which she anticipated Chat to dodge. He did and pitch forward.

"Sorry, kitty." Vulpix apologized as she used the pock-a-dot umbrella in her other hand to hook his leg and the momentum of his fall to swing him with all her might. He flew and knock Ladybug and Volpina on their butts again; thus, buying her more time.

Success!

Umbrella still in her hand, Vulpix ran and jamb a nearby ventilation exhaust. It made a sputtering sound before erupting into a choke. The smoke from it clouded the area in a few seconds and covered her escape just as the trio was rising up again.

She slipped into someone's tiny balcony that protruded outwards at the side of the building and stayed low until they pass her hiding spot overhead.

Vulpix heaved a tired sigh and collapsed into a hunch when the last of their voices faded out her hearing range. Her back rested against the frame of the door as she rested. Adrenaline no longer pumped in her veins.

Various plants decorated the space, reminding of her own balcony. The occupants of the apartment were fortunately not home to chase her out, so she got to admire them. She knew no one was home because there were no rustling inside and lights were off.

As she sat there surrounded by the perfume of flowers and sound of the city, the full blast of the reality of today came crashing down onto her. The hurt she held back flowed out.

She lowered her head and stared at the grimed floor. Her fox ears flatten against her skull. Her scarf-tail tuck between her legs.

“Stupid, Alya.” She muttered under her breath and clutch her knees closer.

“Stupid, Chat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author Notes** :
> 
> Mahahah! We have reached the main plot. Woohoo! Fox!Marinette! Did anyone suspect this was how this story would lead? I've layout the stage and built the atmosphere. This might be my favorite chapter to write so far because it summarized the whole premises of this story.
> 
> Chapter 8 (ref post: <https://peppylongstocking.tumblr.com/post/160662899913/mlf-miraculous-little-fox-ch8>)
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Chapter 9 (ref post: <https://peppylongstocking.tumblr.com/post/160664963948/mlf-miraculous-little-fox-ch9>)
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Something extra for arriving at Chapter 10 (ref post: <https://peppylongstocking.tumblr.com/post/160671361883/there-i-colored-wohooh-foxmarinette-arrived>)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> And Trixx if no one ever saw her colour form… (ref post: [ https://peppylongstocking.tumblr.com/post/159125190748/colouring-is-hard-it-takes-forever-so-im](https://peppylongstocking.tumblr.com/post/159125190748/colouring-is-hard-it-takes-forever-so-im))
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Explicatory Notes** :
> 
> [1] In the show, Lila said her power was flight and super strength because she didn't want to give away her real power to Ladybug!Marinette and Chat Noir. This situation is different because now she had to convince Ladybug!Alya and Chat Noir she is the real fox heroine over Fox!Marinette. A couple days pass since Volpina appeared in Paris. Lila takes into consideration that maybe Tikki and Plagg told their holder Trixx's power, which they have.
> 
> [2] FunFact: In the animal kingdom, bugs like ants are super strong. They can carry 10 times their weight. My theory is each Miraculous incorporate attributes of animal they portray. Thus, it explains why Ladybug!Marinette is so strong in the canon show.
> 
> Foxes are known to have good hearing. They use ears to hunt little critters under the snow in winter. They are nocturnal creatures. They can also jump very high. I didn't like Volpina ability to fly (and maybe she isn't- just jumping high as what I had assumed) in the show because in mythical history there is no account of a fox demon, god, or spirit that did. So, it didn't make sense in an ascetic point of few.
> 
> Whereas cats are agile; hence why Chat Noir's bell is masterly silent when he is running about but when it rang by Ladybug!Marinette it chimes.


	11. Tone Deaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Stoneheart, Marinette learned that she failed to purify the akuma and made the situation worse, and despite Tikki encouraging her to keep going, she gave up her Miraculous. Ending her hero debut before it could start.
> 
> \---
> 
> "Gr... why is this so hard?" Marinette grumbled unhappily and sat back on her stool with a huff. The metal flute bunch up in her lap. "How come Volpina got it down so easily?"
> 
> "Volpina probably had experiences playing the flute..." Trixx said with a nonchalant shrugged like it was common sense, which Marinette guess made sense. The fact didn't make her feel any better for being incompetent with the music instrument. "You’re tone deaf. You lack the practice to distinguish music notes. That's why I am having you play some drills on a real flute, so I can guide you." 
> 
> She groaned at the word 'practice.' The worst possible things to do, right behind homework and study. 
> 
> …

Marinette was upset.

Adrien knew the signs because he was sometimes, unintentionally, the source of her foul moods. Her brows were furrow together and mouth set in a grimed frown, but what gave it away was her hunching over her desk when he entered their classroom that morning.

However, their misunderstanding had cleared up and there hadn't been any recent mishaps resulted from his combined luck (or lack of luck) and social awkwardness. So, Marinette’s mood today wasn’t accounted of him screwing up.

A warm fuzzy feeling suddenly came over him.

They were close to being friends now. Not just through his alter-ego, Chat Noir. Though, that still to be determined too.

Yet, Adrien felt out of place now that he knew he was not the cause of her distress. Usually, he would try to amend his mistakes. Wouldn't it be weird for him to step in now that there was nothing for _him_ to fix?

But _Friends_ are supposed to do those sort of things; someone you trust and depend on when you are in trouble.

Adrien knew because Nino is his friend and they back each other up. For example, Nino fended off (if not hide him) from his occasional sometimes odd (but good intentional) fans and Adrien attempt to hook his bestie up with his crush Marinette (which never did work out... but Nino was still grateful).

For Marinette, Adrien wasn't sure what to do but he knew he wanted to help. Comes with the turf of being Paris' feline hero. The habit of helping those in need tend to leak into his civilian life, anyways. When Adrien helped others, he also felt happy about his good deed.

But again, how to accomplish it with Marinette was an issue.

Adrien hunched over his own desk and decided to hold approaching Marinette off until he devised a plan, least it becomes another gum incident. Besides, he was tired from last night's akuma battle. Volpina's copy, Vulpix, was quite elusive and tricky. She stole Ladybug's Lucky Charm, nearly made them turn at each other, and escaped when she saw the tide of battle sway their way. Quite impressive, actually. And worrisome. They haven't had this sort of challenge in a long time.

He guessed gaining their new fox partner mean their battle will only become harder.

Thankfully, they caught on to Hawk Moth’s latest scheme and diverted a possible headache.

Or he would have been thankful if it weren't for the nagging in his head.

Adrien took a chance and glanced to his right; at Marinette. Her warning echoed ominously in his head.

_"Just be careful of her," Marinette whispered into his ears. Not his cat ears from Chat Noir’s suit, but his actual human ears._

_Didn’t matter the specifics. Adrien’s heart hammer in his chest and face fluster at her close proximity regardless. He hadn't gotten uses to being near her ever since they AWOL at the library, where they sat together and hid under a bookshelf._

_He knew she meant well because she eased back when she saw how uncomfortable it was making him and looked apologetic._

_"I can't say more, but she's not who you think she is." Marinette said, releasing his arm. They fell to his sides. She stared up at him for a short moment. Her fingers threaded together behind her back then step a few feet away. A swarm of journalist took her place, asking questions about the recent attack and the new fox heroine._

_Just what did you mean, Marinette?_

He remembered thinking while watching a silhouette of her pigtails slip out of the crowd.

Nino walked into Adrien frustrated sigh and greeted him in the usual fashion, a pat on the back and a fist-bump.

"Long night?"

"Long night," Adrien confirmed; although, his arms muffled the reply since his head fell right back to its cocoon.

"You’re dad needs to ease up on you, dude." His friend sympathized and learned to leave it at that because Nino knew talking about his father in a resentful manner upset Adrien, despite it leaving the French-African with a bad taste in his mouth.

Nino didn’t like his father for making Adrien work and miss a lot of normal teen boy things like birthday parties and fun. He wasn’t comfortable going to his house too while Gabriel Agreste was there and Adrien understood. He didn't take his friend's polite refusal to hang out at the Agreste mansion personally. [1]

Nino was just looking out for his buddy.

Adrien social engagement with kids his age had been limited prior to public school. Although he has drastically improved in the past several months, he still suffered the occasional goof. There were unwritten rules of what's acceptable and not acceptable, and Adrien hadn't remembered all from Nino yet but the guy was patient with him like some saint.

"Yeahhhhh." Adrien felt a ping a guilt for lying and putting his father under a bad light. His father was actually easy on him on the schedule photoshoots and fittings lately. In fact, he was struggling to find things to do nowadays.

He was worried he had done something to upset his father, but Nathalie assured him that it was just a slow season and remind him to study for the Brevet _._ If Adrien does well on the exam, then he was told he can continue school in Lycee with his friends.

That promised kept Adrien mouth shut, even when he wanted to ask why it was necessary to cut down his other extra-curricular activities too. Although, his father left him to choose.

This freedom Adrien had always wanted didn't settle well with him. It felt unearned.

Plagg advised he should take it for what it is and relax. Of course, the lazy cat would not protest a free evening of gorging down Camembert and cat-naps.

Adrien bit down a laugh at his own inside joke.

Nino noticed and crook an eyebrow at his odd behavior.

He signaled his friend that it was nothing before smoothing out his face back into its bored expression and pretend to listen to the lesson the teacher started.

And if on cue, Alya arrived shortly afterward in her usual dishevel morning state with a slight bed hair to her usual wavy locks. It looked like she had stayed up late for something very important last night because she appeared extra tired.

The teacher and Alya exchanged a few words that involved a stern warning, apologies, and graceful letdown.

The class watched Alya dump herself into her seat for a moment then resume taking notes.

Marinette croaked a quiet good morning to Alya, evidently just as worn down. There was no spark in her instead her shoulders sagged even more than before her friend arrived.

Of course Alya noticed Marinette’s unhappy state and immediately glared at Adrien, suspecting he was the culprit for her friend's mood. Which was a reasonable deduction, he told himself since Marinette didn't get along with him in the past. Yet, knowing the intention were good didn't quiver the nervousness that was building up inside him.

Alya and him rarely interacted, but Nino warned him that the girl can be scary when it concerned with things she cared about (i.e. Marinette), having to work with her on several Ladybug projects. Though, Adrien couldn’t take his friend's word for it because he looked too chilled about something that he called dangerous.

Regardless, Adrien gulped and tore his gaze away from them in embarrassment for being caught watching the two girls. Everyone else had turned away. Thankfully, only Alya noticed.

Marinette was oblivious.

If his classmates had noticed, they wouldn't care except maybe Chloé but she was busy checking her impeccable nails.

The rest of his morning was uneventful. A nice change to the chaos that has become Adrien’s life.

\----------

The afternoon was not peaceful, however.

Adrien was cornered by Alya.

"Spill it," she simply said. Her arms folded across her chest. She peered up at him with the same accusing glare as that morning.

This girl was just as intimidating as her friend when angered.

"Spill what?" Nino asked, looking just as confused as Adrien but even more so since he just arrived at their conversation. He draped an arm on one of Adrien’s shoulder and tipped his head for Alya to elaborate.

They were in the locker room, preparing to leave for lunch.

Adrien was in the processed of shoving his things into the cramp metal cabinet that hold his books, fencing gears, spare gym clothes, and several other school related things before Nino and Alya interrupted him.

"Marinette is not herself today. No matter how much I ask, she says it's nothing." Alya lips pursed. Her eyes, sharp and laser-focused, narrowed with purpose. A purpose which seemed to be to burrow holes into Adrien’s skull.

"Maybe it is _just_ nothing?" Nino suggested with a shrug.

"Or maybe your friend did or say something again." Alya countered.

"Oh come on, Alya. Really? We both know Adrien is harmless. Remember when he found an injured bird in our classroom? He's allergic to feathers and should have detested the thing making him sneeze. But instead, this guy look ready to cry."

Adrien sputtered at the mention of the incident, glancing around vigorously for anyone who might listen in to the embarrassing moment. No one was in the aisle beside theirs nor were there people in the next few rows down.

He relaxed seeing it was just the three of them. Everyone else had more or less left.

"It was really sad... I have a sensitive soul." Adrien lamely protested.

Alya still didn't look impressed, so Nino continued.

"He screamed and ran away from a dog, Alya. A small tiny Chihuahua! He is terrified of them. This dude is too precious."

Utterly mortified and felt his pride as a fearless hero damaged, Adrien felt ready to crawl into a small hole where no one can find him. Since he couldn’t find such a place, he groveled instead.

"Nino, you are not helping me..."

His friend sheepishly shrugged.

"I know my friend." Alya seemed to settle after a moment passed, relaxing into a less hostile stance."Marinette isn't the type of person to act on a whim. I don’t know what is going on between you and her but I am intended to find out."

Adrien gulped at the threat and half-rose his hands up as a show of peace.

"Wait wait. Why am I being singled out here?" He asked, careful to tip-toe the subject.

"Why did you look guilty this morning?" She countered.

"I was worried!"

"Worried?" The girl questioned. An elegant eyebrow cocked at his choice of word.

"...Yeah, I was worried about Marinette." Adrien ran the back of his head nervously with one hand while the other was shoved in his pocket to pluck some lint. He felt the heat rise to his cheek at the confession. He began to chuckle to alleviate the tension on his shoulders.

Friends can worry. There was nothing to be ashamed.

Granted, Marinette isn't truly his friend but he's working on it.

Anxiously, he added, "I noticed Marinette wasn’t herself today too."

Alya didn't say anything. She just stared into his eyes where she could read his every thought and feeling. It sort of made him scared that he might accidentally reveal all his secrets, including being Chat Noir by the way she was gauging him so intently.

Marinette and Alya were similar in that fashion. Both have spunk and can get you profess every sin you ever committed. Alya was more vocal out of the two, it seemed. Her going out of her way to corner him and putting her lunch time aside to demand answers was an indication. Although, this was a first time Alya approached him about Marinette's and his misunderstanding. Usually, Marinette handled them. [2]

Alya would make a great journalist just because she was tenacious.

Adrien understood Nino’s warning now.

"See!" Nino piped in when the tension was getting to him too, trying again to clear his best friend's name. "Totally harmless."

Finally, Alya relented and look down in disappointment because she hadn't figure out why Marinette was down.

"So maybe it's not Adrien, but I am not ruling it out." She declared and return an even more determined gaze. "Adrien doesn't actually have a good relationship with Marinette as I recalled, but I guess so doesn't Chloé."

Adrien and Nino thought they reached a headway, and made the mistake of sighing in relief.

Alya heard and glared at them.

They stiffened.

An agonizing moment pass.

"Relax boys." She finally said, dropping her bad cop act altogether. "It doesn't mean you're lives are at stake."

Adrien and Nino slowly ease out from their anxiousness this time around.

There was a little mirth in Alya's eyes, so very tiny that Adrien would have missed it because she still had her arms crossed and shoulders squared. The posture made her appear imposing instead of friendly.

When her mouth quirked, he realized she was laughing inside.

Laughing at how ridiculous fearful they were of Alya. And she knew it.

"Unless there is a reason for me to doubt, of course."

Nope, that was not threatening at all. It was menacing.

The two boys looked at each other, then to Alya and hung their heads.

“I think we should just be grateful that we were ripped to shreds today." Adrien mildly joked.

Nino agreed.

"What did I say? Girl can be scary."

\----------

This was the second time Adrien went out to eat lunch with Nino this month. The first was last week.

Usually, he had photoshoots and ate at home afterward because the length of time a shoot took. There were none today.

They mingled on the steps of Collège Françoise Dupont munching their pastry they bought from Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.

There were no Nathalie at his throat, only the sounds of teens discussing about funny memes and whatever topics were hot.

The day continued to drag. Classes were hushed and his teachers were uptight since they were drawing close to their exams.

It is always a slow afternoon when there was no akuma to fight, but no one complained. They all had enough breaks and just wanted to finish the school year with good grades. Yesterday crazy bomb threat was no exception to how tired they were of the interruptions.

Although they finished school later compared to rest, the half day on Wednesday they get was almost diminishing to keep up with the missing workload. [3]

Lessons they couldn’t finish in school had to be done on their own time via studiously reading chapter they missed each day or cramming.

Worth possible outcome if they can't complete the school year on time is they go to summer school.

Adrien didn’t understand why Nino shuddered at the mention of summer school.

"I mean," he shrugged as the school day came to a close. Everyone except them were rising up from their desk to leave. "It's just school in the summer."

"Dude, seriously?!" Nino exclaimed loudly than necessary. He gives him an outraged look. "Do you not know the words _fun under the sun_?"

Then the boy blinked stupidly a second later like he realized the question was dumb.

Nino pinched the bridge of his nose, where his thick glasses sat. "Scratch that. Course you don't. You never had a party prior to the one I tried to throw you as an akuma."

His friend turned on his seat to face him. "It means the beach. No teacher. Hours of fun. No homework. Sleeping in. And did I already mention, no teachers?"

"Well, I usually have to work in the summer, anyways. And at least with school, I can see you and everyone else..." Adrien hadn't meant to sound aloof. His voice just happened to come out in that tone whenever he talks about his modeling or his father's career.

"Bro, we are going to hang out in the summer with or without school," Nino assured while he shook his head at Adrien’s little faith. He tug his red ball cap when it began to loosen from his extensive shaking.

The promise was enough to make Adrien smile.

They exchanged a wordless fist-bump.

At that exact moment, Marinette passed by their desk and waited by the classroom door with a strained smile. Her usual bright demeanor was suppressed and brought out a solemn girl in her replacement.

Alya closely trailed after her with a frown and stop just before her friend. She suddenly surged forward to close the small distance between them and pull Marinette into a tight hug. With her chin resting on her best friend's shoulder, she spoke.

"I don’t know why you aren’t telling me anything or what’s gotten into you girl, but know I am here. Say the word and I will be there."

Marinette looked noticeably taken aback by the accusation, so it took a moment to return the hug and a response. She didn’t try to deny or rebuff unlike countless of times today instead quietly murmured a thank you to Alya.

It was strange seeing Marinette so awkward with her best friend. They never fought or disagreed from what Adrien could see as an outsider. They were always openly affectionate and seen together.

Alya was first to break the embrace, holding Marinette at arm’s length. She gave her a stern face.

"Whatever is bothering you. Whoever is bothering you."

He had an inkling feeling Alya's statement was directly referring him...

"Don't let yourself get pushover, okay?" She mothered.

"Huh, so Alya can be sweet." Nino offhandedly resorted beside him who had also watched the private exchange between Marinette and Alya. His gaze, as well as Adrien's, were fixed on the two, cheek promoted up by his arm.

Together, they kept an eye on the girls till they left walking side by side.

Adrien noticed with a sad realization that the situation hasn't really changed after the girls talked.

Marinette still didn't look quite herself. Her eyes didn't spark. Her shoulders were slumped.

Seeing Marinette so dejected made his heart break. If only he had an excuse to talk to her and ask what's wrong.

An excuse to talk to her...

He still has her pink school bag! He hasn't returned it to her yet.

It wasn't needless prying if someone wondered how their day went, right? That's supplementary discussion to fill a silence moment. A moment where he returned her stuff.

Although Marinette didn't say anything to Alya and she might not say anything to him, he can put his mind at ease for least trying.

Adrien stood up abruptly startling Nino in the process.

"Dude, are you alright?"

"I have to go." He just said, packing his things into his satchel, while ignoring the occasional tiny "ow" and curses from Plagg who was inside.

"Go where? I thought you didn't have any shoots today."

Adrien paused mid-shove.

"...I don't. And Ah... well." He fumbled, and resume filling his remaining books and pencils into his bag. "I thought to return Marinette's school bag that I have. It might cheer her up?"

His friend's eyes went comically wide before settling into a confused expression.

"Say, whattttt? When?! Uhh... how? Are you guys friends now?"

"Um… still to be determined," Adrien reply, honestly. "I had her bag awhile back during Prophetess, though." He peaked at Nino through his lashes and couldn’t help asking, "Think it's dumb?"

Nino picked up his underline meaning.

"Nah, go ahead." His friend waved in a dismissing manner.

But Adrien read Nino's words as _I am over Marinette encase you haven't noticed my obsession with Ladybug._

 "I wanted you two to be friends." Nino held out both his hands and brought them together as if demonstrating two different force colliding and coexisting, then released his hold.

_You don't have to worry._

"That's why I drag you around..."

_And if you have feelings..._

"It's not like that." Adrien stopped Nino from finishing, already hauling his satchel over his shoulder and at the door. "I'm just trying to be a good friend!"

Nino blinked. After a moment, he unfroze himself from his seat and lowered his gesturing hands.

"Right, I could tell from all those flirts and jokes you pass her the other day" He snorted, then tried to mimic an Adrien-like voice, " _You have such pretty bluebell eyes. No wonder the sky is gray today, all the blue is in your eyes_."

Nino was titter into laughter near the end of it, struggling to hold back with his fist to his mouth. The effort paid off because his next set of words were clear and coherent.

"I was wondering what was up with that. No offense."

"Hey, nothing was as uniting as laughing together over a genuinely terrible pun!" Adrien lightly scoffed.

Being witty was so easy and much more appreciated as Chat Noir.

Marinette wasn’t that kind of friend. Not yet, but he really wanted her to be someone he could joke around with. She seems to be the type of girl who would play along with his teases from what he could tell.

"Oh, I know. I know too well, dude. Ugh, I've developed a tolerance for your jokes." Nino grumbled.

"Anyways, I gotta go," Adrien excused and waved good-bye to his classmate.

"Later." Nino returned, just starting to collect his school things too. Thus, leaving him to be the last to leave their classroom.

With distractions out of the way, Adrien started running through his plan in his mind. The sight of his white limo on the streets in his focus.

He got to the steps of going home, pick up Marinette's bag, and go to the bakery lay down before the tune of a flute interrupted his thoughts. The simple melody, which was basically going through the scales of minors and majors, reverberate throughout the courtyard. It was especially loud when there was no one around to talk over the music piece.

The acoustic was also high pitch, airy, and pretty like a bird.

A curious cat that he is, Adrien followed the sound. Down the stairs and passed a couple of empty classrooms.

At the end of his search, Marinette was there.

\----------

Marinette was not mad at Alya nor did she hold a grudge. She was just discouraged by the way things turned out with Ladybug and Chat.

She also hadn’t given up. Or else her purpose here after school at the music room was pointless.

"Tighten your embouchure and direct the airstream down lower into the head joint. If you're still having trouble, make sure you're pressing the flute into your lip in the right place." Trixx instructed her while pitching her own cheeks to exhibit the correct lip structure.

Marinette tried following Trixx's guidance, lifting a spare flute she had dug out within the classroom and mouthpiece to her bottom lip. Her mouth curled.

Supposedly, the flute changes pitch by pressing keys located on the body of the instrument. Getting a sound on a flute is a lot like blowing across the top of a glass soda bottle. The sound somewhat resembles the pitch of someone whistling, but purer.

However, Marinette wasn’t getting the same results. Under the trained ears of Trixx, the sound was described as shrilled and off-key.

"Gr... why is this so hard?" Marinette grumbled unhappily and sat back on her stool with a huff. The metal flute bunch up in her lap. "How come Volpina got it down so easily?"

"Volpina probably had experiences playing the flute..." Trixx said with a nonchalant shrugged like it was common sense, which Marinette guess made sense. The fact didn't make her feel any better for being incompetent with the music instrument. "You’re tone deaf. You lack the practice to distinguish music notes. That's why I am having you play some drills on a real flute, so I can guide you."

She groaned at the word ' _practice_.' The worst possible things to do, right behind homework and study.

"I wish I took band over art now..." Marinette groveled. At least if she had prior music experiences, the practice would seem less of a chore. [4] She ducked her head remorsefully upon realizing she sounded ungrateful, and apologized.

"You must be disappointed in me."

"I am not." The fox tilted her head to her question, confusion written on her face. She was seated on a black metal stand in front of Marinette, balancing precariously on the tiny ledge that would normally hold music sheets. "Why do you think that?"

"Because I can't play the flute," She quietly admitted. Any louder, and she feared she might break the serene atmosphere in the classroom. "You were expecting someone who'll pick up your instrument fast and start conjuring Beethoven and Vivaldi pieces. Someone competent."

But the purple eyes that looked at her didn't look sympathetic or pitying. They looked like they understood her.

"Someone not Marinette?" Trixx bid.

"Someone not clumsy and unrefined."

"Well, I don't want that person. I want Marinette who I know is driven and resourceful. She's much more interesting than the person you are describing."

Marinette snorted, finding such a thought strange.

"How so?"

"Not anyone can stand back up, Marinette. You may be complaining about your lack of music skills, but you are not crying about the failure last night with Ladybug and Chat Noir. You remain determined to save them, despite the humility. I think that's a better character, don't you?" A small laugh bubbled up from Trixx's throat as her smile widened. "And I'll be a little wary if someone without prior music experience started playing Sonata in D major on the get-go."

Marinette let her lips quirked into a smile too. She nodded decisively, feeling vigor again.

They resume her lessons, going through the scales. Unlike Ladybug's yo-yo, which didn’t need much introduction to use, the fox's power required precision and proficiency.

"As of now, you can't conjure anything." Trixx explained the purpose of the practice. "Going through scales will help improve your rhythm and agility. They will also get you comfortable with the notes and memorize them naturally."

Of course, this method will take time for Marinette to learn and adapt to the fox’s power. There were other abilities within the fox Miraculous they could use, but it won't help with this type of situation they were in.

They were at disadvantage.

With no knowledge on where Master Fu was taken or Hawk Moth was hiding, their options were limited. The original plan was to expose Voplina’s lies and relying on the bug and cat duel’s help, but Marinette was outfoxed.

Now, Marinette had to contend with two powerful Miraculous and an akuma.

The fact of the matter is, she need to work out the first problem which was Volpina.

But facing all three of them; Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Volpina, alone required a crafty approach.

Trixx’s illusion will provide the modus operandi.

For the illusion to work, Marinette needed to learn how to synthetic to music; find the right key to harmonize.

Trixx also needed to teach her Tikki, Plagg, and her own weakness to compensate Marinette’s little fighting experiences.

There was so much to do.

A part of her ache for a time when her parents solved her problems, where life was less complicated.

Just as Marinette reach the last couple of music notes to the C Major and Arpeggio two octave, Trixx swooped into her black blazer. Immediately, Marinette thought she done something wrong. She pulled back her flute and look down at the kwami.

“Tr-?” Marinette called, but was promptly shushed by Trixx before she could complete her name.

The fox motion her head to look behind, and so Marinette did.

She saw a blond boy with green eyes at the classroom door. His attire was his usual white blouse and black undershirt, blue jeans, and orange sneakers.

In complete typical Marinette Dupain-Cheng fashion, she screamed, whipped around, and tripped on her feet. The stool clattered to the floor along with her backside with a loud crash. All the while, a wild finger pointed at him. She hadn’t expected an audience to watch her horrible performance.

The male blinked and a wry smile stretched from ear to ear curled the corners of his lips upwards.

"Hi!" Adrien chirped while trying not to be obvious that he hadn’t been listening to her play, but was failing miserably because he asked, “Um… you come here often to practice?”

To her utmost horror, her cheek burned more. So Marinette tried valiantly to hide the mortification, bring her hands up to shield her face.

He chuckled at her antic, which Marinette scowl him for through the gaps between her fingers the best she could under the circumstance. It did the job, making Adrien shut his mouth.

“You need a hand?” Adrien asked after a moment of her sitting on the cold ground and him shuffling his feet in front of her. He had taken the initiative to enter the classroom without her invitation.

“No, I’m fine,” Marinette gave him a curt respond. “Give me a second to recite a prayer so that I die a quick and painless death.”

Except, her melodramatic speech went unnoticed.

“It wasn’t bad.” He admitted with a hint of sincerity in his voice.

She wasn’t sure if he had said it out of pity or truthfully, but she didn’t have long to deliberate because Adrien reached forward to take her slender hands. He pried them away from her face and try to coax her out of her shell.

Not expecting such a kind gesture, she instantly swiped her hands away from his grasp and shoved him away in a panic.

He hid his hurt well behind a sheepish smile and held a hand up in surrender.

Marinette felt terrible afterwards. Sometimes she forgets how fragile he was underneath.

When he didn’t rose from the floor or leave, she spared him a questionable glance.

“Did you need something?”

“Oh!” Adrien shook himself out of his daze and a reply a “no.”

“Is there something I can help you with…?”

Another no.

Marinette watched him suspiciously, her brow puck slightly together.

“…Then, why are you still here?”

A pout graced his lips.

“Are you kicking me out?”

“It’s not like I call you here,” she casually said while also attempted to play off her earlier outburst as nothing by having the focus on him. Besides, Adrien was disturbing her training.

“No you didn’t, but would you let me stay if I ask? It really didn’t sound bad.”

Marinette looked at him incredulously, surprised at his request then cringed at his puppy eyes he gave her. Something told her that this friendship they sort-of have was how it was going be from here on out.

She silently apologized Trixx for being a weak soul.

Adrien took her exasperated sigh as a yes.

On their feet again, they sat across from each other. Her on her own stool and his a chair flip backwards, so he can rest his arms on the rail.

There was a mix of delight and excitement in his eyes that made her pause the flute on her mouth.

“Remember, I’m just practicing.” She warned him.

Adrien’s lips split in a wide grin and enthusiastically nod that he understood to not expect too much. He seemed happy just knowing he was allowed to stay.

Marinette began playing her flute. It was a little shaky and she could pick up trace amounts of nervousness from how the instrument’s tone trembled, but the note steadily became stronger as she went through the routine. Going from high to low and back again.

She cycled through the scores Trixx managed to teach her before they were disturbed.

“Told you I was bad.” Marinette said when she finished the last scale, and braced for the disappointment.

“No. No,” Adrien assured her with a headshake. “You just started. Learning the basic is important.”

He must be trying to be polite, she thinks, it seems exactly like something he’d do.

Unfortunately, Adrien caught on to her brooding thoughts.

“Maybe you need a little inspiration?” He suggested. “Something to thrive towards.”

She saw him gazing at the piano on their right.

“You play the piano?” It was tactful to ask.

He puffed his chest out proudly and strolled to the black beast that took up a quarter of the music room.

Once Adrien was seated and the fallboard was lifted, he answered: “I do.”

The anticipation was like taking a gulp of air before diving into unknown waters.  When the first piano key was hit, the air in the room chime.

There were only a few times in Marinette life that she had experienced the world around her stopped. It was a moment of complete clarity, where time slowed to a crawl and nothing else existed except for her.

As pointed out, she wasn’t an expert in music but she could pick up Adrien was hesitant, starting gently with a verse and repeating the said verse in a mindless pattern.

Marinette figured Adrien was working out the correct notes after a couple of seconds. The tone of the music began to shift as it transition into another movement. A little more keys were added between intermissions, but still just as light as before.

The melody was pleasant, regardless. It reminded her of a bright rainbow after a hazy summer storm. Flowers would be blooming with fresh drops of dew. She could also picture the music as the backdrop of a country field. The dark night with skylight sparkling with stars. Brilliant and vast without the city artificial neon lights obscuring its true colors. Dark blue and pink hues painting the landscape. Each tremolo Adrien played, she would imagine a star whizzing by.

Then, the music piece began to pick up and become bolder as Adrien build his confident.

That was when the song got interesting with its accented beats and tempos. It was playful.

Marinette had pegged him to be into classical like Ludwig van Beethoven and Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, being raised up under a rich household with a famous father that has a lavish taste. Not like she was saying classical music was awful or anything. In fact, any music she knew came from listening hundreds of reruns of Jagged Stone. Her favorite rock star. So, her knowledge of the subject was very limited; thus technically, she had no right to judge.

However, her opinion was open.

Classical music were somewhat unvarying and enigmatic. The composition Adrien played on the piano was definitely not a classical piece.

She was surprised by how it sounded. Like the piece was a living entity, changing and coursing through different verses that were sometimes soft and strong. There was dynamic. The music rang deep in her chest.

A part of her began to understand what Trixx had meant about music being the same thing as mirages, just as a couple of piano notes faded.

No word was enough to do justice to the feeling this music piece gave her. It was abstract. It had no specific form. An intangible concept like an illusion.

_“Music can invoke a response or trigger an emotion.”_ Trixx voice echoed in Marinette’s head the words she said at the beginning of their lesson. _“This is what the fox’s power design to do. Music is one of the most powerful forces you have at your disposal. It can bring people to tears when otherwise been suppressed. I want you to bend their emotions and put them in disbelief.”_

_The fox kwami spread her paws wide in a grand gesture as a show of solidarity. Her purple eyes leveled with Marinette's blue._

_“That is how you are going to save your friends."_

All too quickly, Adrien’s song ended. [5]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author Notes** :
> 
> Well, a side note. It is confirmed that Nino family comes from Morocco and not Réunion, which was what was originally believed and I thought 100% cannon to use. This means he is North African descendent. Cool. Still what I first thought. 
> 
> But gosh damn it, the consistencies! Let's just say he has family there in Réunion too when I mention it back in Chapter 8. Not like it makes an impact to this story, but it kills a little bit in me when I can’t accurately portray things. I found some stories lack a family element, so like to bring a little bit in because family does impact who you are and create more depth to a character. I am glad Miraculous writers did this and incorporate multiculture too. 
> 
> Nino also confirmed to have a younger brother name Chris in the show (expect to appear in season 2).... who was there at the family gathering too in Chapter 8, but was not mentioned specifically because he wasn't critic by his mother like his father and old brother for bad table manners. Yeah, that works... I was prepared for that. Kay, now writers don't say his parents are divorced. 
> 
> On plus note, Alya does has twin younger sisters and another unknown sibling! Her origin is Martinique. 
> 
> On a downer note, Lila is confirmed to be in Marinette and Adrien class. I am glad I left it ambiguous in my story, but sad that the writer didn’t place her somewhere different. I guess we aren’t going see much of the other classes in Collège. I also foresee Lila as Chloe-double in this case since Chloe will go through a redemption ark for the bee and they will need someone to generate akumas in her replacement.
> 
> The last correction, kitsune do have the ability to fly in Japanese myths after further research… I’m still sticking to Volpina/Vulpix jumping very high because it sounds more authentic. 
> 
> Expect more inconsistencies as more info on season 2 are release. 
> 
> **Explicatory Notes** :
> 
> [1] Because Marinette didn't start with a crush with Adrien, he never received the blue scarf that he was told came from his father on his birthday. Therefore, after the Bubbler incident, Nino never changed his thoughts on Adrien’s father being a jerk. Nino still hates the guy. 
> 
> [2] Alya and Adrien interactions are spares just like the show, but more so here. Since Marinette and Adrien relationship didn’t start well and never got resolved in this universe until later, Alya’s opinion of Adrien never changed. 
> 
> In the cannon show, Alya thought negative of Adrien because he was friends with Chloé. It wasn’t until Marinette began crushing him did her view change. It didn't help that Adrien kept messing up his apologies. 
> 
> Adrien relationship with everyone else in class remains the same as his canon counterpart because of his celebrity status and just being a generally nice guy. 
> 
> [3] School in France gets out at around 5:00 PM for a lot of people, so there is not a lot of time after school to hang out. However in some school, Wednesdays are half days. I think that is the case of Collège Françoise Dupont too (ref post: [ http://adriexnette.tumblr.com/post/155914810101/specific-personal-parisian-details-from-a-parisian ](http://adriexnette.tumblr.com/post/155914810101/specific-personal-parisian-details-from-a-parisian)).
> 
> [4] In France, the program in Collège includes French literature, maths, history, geography, technical education, either art or music, physical education, civic education, some science, and at least one foreign language. 
> 
> Marinette would take art, of course! It's to be expected of an aspiring Fashion Designer. 
> 
> Details on Frances education: <<http://about-france.com/primary-secondary-schools.htm#College>> and <<http://miraculeusecoccinelle.tumblr.com/post/130516241296/on-marinettes-adriens-ages-tldr-they-go-to>>.
> 
> [5] Hikaru Nara - Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zsVAbS8xmaU>
> 
> If anyone was interested in music pieces that inspired the ending to the chapter... Adrien is nerd dork in my mind. He would play anime music pieces rather than classical. 
> 
> I was trying to explain why the fox power of illusion is associated with a flute. It took a while to weave a convincing story. 


	12. The Hunt for the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Stoneheart, Marinette learned that she failed to purify the akuma and made the situation worse, and despite Tikki encouraging her to keep going, she gave up her Miraculous. Ending her hero debut before it could start.
> 
> \---
> 
> A sigh escaped his mouth.
> 
> He sat down. His eyes narrowed at the toy in his claw hands; the culprit of his night’s demise. 
> 
> "I'm not going to find you, huh?" It was a rhetorical question.
> 
> "...Not as long as you treat me as an enemy, Chat Noir." The communicator spoked. 
> 
> "You are my enemy." Chat answered immediately then frown. A little of his frustration resurfaced again. That was what he like to confirm, anyways. 
> 
> …

De-transform, Marinette pressed her body as tightly as she could manage to the wall, hoping that the shadows would swallow as much of her frame as they could. Trixx also did her best to stay still in her black blazer.

_Please, just leave… show some form of humanity and leave it be_ , she prayed.

“Marinette?!”

She had no such luck. Against her will, she peeled herself off the wall.

“What are you doing here?” It was a question but laced with disapproval. “It’s not safe, you know, to be out late.”

Chat waited for her answer, all the while frequently looking for her alter-ego Vulpix.

Marinette’s mind worked overdrive to create a convincing enough lie. A girl up this late on a school night looked strange, didn't it?

“I, um,” her eyes darted back and forth, “I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to go for a walk,” she fibbed then huffed for good measure to wrap up her act. “Besides, the night is so quiet. I’m not worried. If anything, you’d be there, right? Chat Noir?”

A last-ditch attempt to look less suspicious, Marinette innocently batted her lashes. Her fingers woven behind her back.

The cat took the bait. Hook, line, and sinker.

"I supposed you’re right."

"Great," Marinette chirped. Her heels clicked together. "I guess I’ll see you around!”

She didn't bother to wait for his goodbyes, so made a motion to turn away. It was nerve-racking enough that Ladybug and Volpina were reported not too far on social media, Marinette didn’t need a cat on her tail too.

If she learned anything, it was Vulpix was sorely unprepared for a fight. Yesterday night fiasco was a testament to it.

"I'll walk you," he volunteered. The catboy stepped into her path.

"Uh,” she staggered, haven’t plan him to be chivalrous. “…you don't- um.”

“It’s the least I could do for helping me search my book the last week. I haven't forgotten.” He pressed, eyes light up what appeared to be a hopeful look.

Something about the way he gazed at her was achingly familiar. She was frozen by the overwhelming sense that she had been here in this exact situation before, but couldn't get pass a barrier to determine when and how. This intense déjà vu made her stomach drop and her heart race.

Then she cringed at the effect his puppy eyes - no kitten eyes - had on her.

Marinette’s will crumbled.

“Oh-okay…" She reluctantly murmured.

The corners of Chat’s mouth tilted upwards and his eyes glinted in the glow of the streetlamps.

She took a moment to gather her wits. When she looked up again, a tired smile was stretched across her lips.

What is with all the blond hair and green eye boys interrupting her training? First Adrien in the music room and now Chat Noir. There were things she wanted to try out in the magical suit, but couldn’t because of this nosy cat. Nevertheless, she made a mental note to change her route and location to avoid similar future disasters.

They walk side-by-side. His shadow elongated like hers under the low light.

Her comment earlier regarding the streets being very quiet tonight was correct indeed. Barely any car drove pass them. There was also a slight spring chill in the air that she hadn’t noticed taken over during her little excursion as Vulpix. The extra layer provided by her suit had insulated her body heat.

Without it, she shivered.

Under the circumstance she was in, Trixx did her best to keep Marinette warm with her fur. Snuggling close to the girl's chest without drawing attention.

When pulling her blazer tighter around her neck and limbs didn’t work, Marinette hunched grumbly.

“I would offer you my coat, but gotta keep this identity a secret.” Chat point at himself and tapped at his chest.

Her slight eye-roll went completely unnoticed by the black cat.

“It’s alright.” And thought nothing more of the witty remark until Chat draped an arm over her shoulder and pull her body close to his.

Marinette ground her feet to a complete stop. Her head spun a bit too fast that it nearly pop out of its socket.

"What are you doing?"

His arm retreated slightly, but the hand stayed glued to her shoulders. To be fair, he looked just as uncomfortable and embarrassed as her. For a hero who was silly, loud, and sometimes obnoxious, the expression was interesting. It reminded her that there was a boy underneath. She hadn’t forgotten and it wasn't a shatter realization because this wasn't the first time she noticed these things, but she still had a hard time seeing that boy beneath his bravo during interviews or on video footage of fights. [1]

“Um...keeping you warm? I don't understand how you walked out without a proper jacket.” Chat said.

"I... well. I am fine. It's fine." She gently brushed him off.

Of course, a gust of cold wind whipped past them.

Marinette hadn’t meant to squeal and curl up closer beside him, but she did.

"On second thought, thanks." She meek.

He laughed then, which relent any uneasy he once had.

Marinette worked hard to ignore the delighted expression on his face.

They resume where they left off. Walking in silence.

"Soooo... where are Ladybug and -" Marinette took a moment not to snarl. "... Volpina?"

You would think Chat would call them if he spotted Vulpix. She knew they were near and reachable. His decision not to send the troops on her alter-ego was a peculiar one.

Had he known it was her earlier running around or had she been too quick for him to discern?

"I'm meeting them later." Chat answered, not noticing her barely contain dislike for Ladybug and his new teammate.

"For patrol?"

"For patrol." He confirmed.

"Won't you be late?"

Chat gave her a shrugged.

"It's not far."

Marinette hummed, glancing back down at the sidewalk again.

Suppose she should consider herself fortunate for cutting her training short, but it was still an inconvenience. Until she got a handle on her fox power, she was stuck hiding and plotting for opportunities.

Her cautiousness may have made her look sketchy instead because it looks like Ladybug and Chat poor view of Vulpix have been solidified if they were keeping watch on her.

"Should I be concerned you guys are patrolling so close to my neighborhood? You look like you were looking for someone earlier?"

She studied Chat’s responds out of the corner of her eyes.

Maybe she could utilize this information. If they are busy searching Vulpix here, she could go somewhere farther away. She suspected they would only focus their hunt in 4th Arrondissement of Paris because it was the last place they saw her.

Chat Noir, having no reason to be dubious with Marinette, eagerly shared in their plans.

"Nothing to worry, dear Marinette. A minx was seen in the vicinity. We are hoping to nab her before she starts causing real trouble."

She blinked.

“Minx?” Marinette pondered at the tasteless name, “Do you mean Vulpix? The one you guys announce as the latest akuma.”

“Yes. She’s very crafty, but I don’t think she’s skilled or strong. It’s only a matter of time.” He asserted beside her.

“That puts my mind at ease…” Marinette spoke in a dull monotonous tone, not the least excited by the prospected of being treated as an enemy or ' _flattered_ ' by his comment about her other self. She could have stopped their discussion there, but decided to indulge the cat more for information. “I guess I should be careful tonight.”

“Yup!” Chat nod eagerly, glad she was following his line of thoughts. “You should definitely avoid hanging out shady areas.”

“Like where?” Marinette stared up at him with what she hopes was a nonplussed expression.

“Place des Vosges at night.”

“That sound awful. A lot of people love going there. What will we do?” Marinette made herself gasp and slap her cheeks in fear, while inwardly cringing at how much she was overdoing it.

Somehow, Chat brought her poor act.

“Rest assure that Ladybug, Volpina, and I won’t allow a renegade akuma ruin people’s fun because we’ll be here.” He bragged, puffing out his chest.

She smirked victoriously. That was exactly what she wanted to hear.

“It's much easier to keep watch when there are three of us, you see. We will have everything back to normal in no time.”

“My hero.” Marinette sighed dreamily, but couldn’t keep the straight face for long. Laughter bubbled out of her mouth.

A pout flashed across Chat Noir’s face.

“Sorry, Chat.” She wheezed out the last chuckle and sternly order herself to focus for the sake of Chat’s pride, “If it made you feel any better, what you said did strike a core in me.”

"You aren’t really scared at all." The realization finally dawned on him.

“Erm… well.” She sheepishly scratched her cheek in embarrassment for being caught. “From what I could tell, Vulpix hasn't done any harm. I’m simply going from what we have seen her do."

"But she’s an akuma.”

Marinette sighed inward, expecting the resistance. What worst is she couldn’t defend the claim because the evidences didn’t shine on Vulpix favorably. Honestly, she was disappointed.

But she really didn’t want to argue especially with someone she cares. So, Marinette parted him with a message.

“Are you sure? There is another fox besides her running around too.”

Unsurprising, Chat look baffled. Much the same way when she left him with several journalists at her school yesterday.

They arrive at the entrance of Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Not a sound was made inside by the occupants. The lights were shut and the sign FERME "Sorry We Are Closed" was displayed in front.

Marinette slipped out from his warmth and addressed the catboy.

“Good night, Sir Chat knight. You have done well protecting thy maiden.” she bade him in a cheery note to show no hard feelings. It snapped him out from his deep brooding.

“Sweet Dreams, Princess." Chat Noir swept into a low bow, taking her good-nature banter well. "Thank you for the meow-velous night _."_

Marinette resisted the urge to roll her eyes, even giggle despite herself at the nickname he seemed particularly fond of to use.

He paused for a second…and then reached out to her, a question in his eyes. Recognizing it, Marinette let her hand slip into his, and she caught his grin before he pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

Next, he took out his baton and sprung away.

When Chat became nothing more than a speck in the sky, Marinette turned away from her door towards the opposite direction of the bakery.

\----------

Ever since Volpina joined their small group, Ladybug and Chat Noir's reputations among the Parisians improved. Their morale grew. The fox was just that likable. She had style and charisma.

It was also the reassurance she provided to Paris.

With how things had been going lately—a lunatic kidnapping an old man, crazy celestial occurrence (that no scientists saw coming), and a bomb threat to a populated school; Paris became on edge.

Naturally, people felt a bit safer knowing there was a third pair of eyes instead of two watching over them.

Alya definitely felt the relief spilling off her shoulders. Paris looked more lively too with Volpina’s arrival, but that could just been her bias intake. The feeling was like something filling in a hole she didn’t know was quite missing. Like an important player had been absent in their group far too long.

That reason alone was what made her not particularly worry about the rogue akuma on the loose. Not when there were three Miraculous heroes protecting Paris.

Although the sudden appearance of a second fox had thrown her and Chat off at first, they were quick to pick up on Hawk Moth’s trick. In fact, the butterfly wasn’t really creative having done a similar strategy with CopyCat.

Alya felt dumb for being duped.

Just thinking about Hawk Moth managing to trick her and made her doubt (even for a second) got the little red bug inside her fire up.

_He was not going to manipulate them_ , Alya swore. She had to remember not to rush and think. Two things she wasn’t particularly good at, unfortunately.

Volpina took the incident with the Vulpix surprisingly well. Never criticize Ladybug and Chat’s abilities or brought their credibility as a hero into question, and if she did, not out loud. Rather, she was understanding and looked equally upset as Alya.

“We will take Hawk Moth down,” The fox heroine promised. Her green eyes gleamed in determination. “It's gonna take all three of us, but with our individual talents, this will be a cinch.”

“Of course, we will foxy!” Alya returned, a little insulted to be asked. They sat across from each other. Paris’s skyline stretched as far as they could see around them. The light of the setting sun disappearing over the horizon.

Alya reached out her black covered glove to shake on that promise. She saw confusion flicker across the fox's face before Volpina took her hand and shook them with a sly grin.

“Hey!”

She spun on her seat and look at Chat Noir who had call them. The cat was up on his hinds, balancing himself on a ledge above their heads, “Don’t forget I’m part of this group too. Haven’t you heard LB, cats are sensitive? They take things purr-sonally.”

This tomcat can be sometimes annoying and other times a total _idiot_.

You know when you’re walking down the hallway and your cat is lying down on its back, looking fluffy and harmless that was how she described Chat.

When they purposely knock your stuff down or take over your chair that was also Chat.

He hopped down to their level and greeted the two with a chivalrous bow, then asked: “Did I miss anything?”

“You mean besides your humor at home, right?” Ladybug laugh in good nature.

Unsurprisingly, Chat did not find her joke amusing. He threw a rather scathing glare her way.

“Nothing, tomcat." She breezed passed the childish behavior, "Just us discussing a couple theories on Hawk Moth.”

“Theories?” Chat chimed in, as he leaned back on his hands and swung his leg over the edge of the roof. His synthetic ears perked with interest and stood ready to catch juicy information that his human ears may miss.

“Yes,” Volpina confirmed beside her. “I’m the descendant of a vixen superheroine, you see. I am well versed with the Miraculous myths and history as my family have been called upon to act many times by the Guardian. And-”

“The Guardian?” Ladybug and Chat roared in unison, interrupting Volpina’s small monologue.

“Guardian of Miraculous, of course.” The fox indulged while laughing at their bewilder expression. “Why? Haven’t your kwami told you about him?” She quirked a curious brow up.

The bug and cat duel shared an apprehensive sigh.

"…Not exactly," Alay answered first. “Tikki,” she started. “Tikki like to keep things simple and only reveal what she deems appropriate at a given moment.”

“At least your kwami tells you stuff. I had to bribe Plagg for info about the other kwamis out there,” Chat shrugged. “After Volpina appeared, I figure there had to be more like us. And wow,” He said breathlessly. “You won’t believe it; but wow, there are a lot more.”

“If there are so much of us, why haven’t we seen them? Why aren’t they helping us defeat Hawk Moth? Ugh, what with this secrecy!” Alya fumed. A little less appreciated than Chat had been by the knowledge. She didn’t registered Volpina looking at them with great intrigue.

“Hm… interesting.”

“Excuse me?” Chat’s head cocked to the side and regard the fox with a puzzled expression. “What do you mean?”

Volpina turned her head, peering at him from the corner of her eyes.

“Nothing.” She waved at him in a dismissing manner. A secret knowing little smile played at the corner of her orange painted lips. “Just thinking out loud. Nothing to worry,” and left it at that.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ladybug interrupted them, having recently came back from her anger reeling. Her mood shifted to a positive one. “So, about the Guardian… Let’s go meet the guy!”

She practically bounced to her feet and hook her yo-yo out from her waist, ready to be given directions to his house.

However, the enthusiasm was short-lived.

“Uhhh,” Volpina drew out. She seemed troubled and reluctant to follow the plan. “Not so fast, Ladybug. Like you said, Tikki and Plagg hadn’t told you anything about him. Remember, I wasn’t supposed to disclose this piece of information. I only did because I had assumed you both knew him. Let’s keep this between among ourselves.”

"Say what?!" Alya exclaimed in shock. "Uh-uh. No way! Don't back down on me after dropping that bombshell. Are you crazy?! This is exactly what we need!" She turned to her partner. "Right, Chat?"

Chat tilted his head side to side as if mulling over Volpina's words before deciding his answer.

“She does make a good point.”

Alya couldn't believe it.

“Ugh… Seriously?! I don’t believe you! Chat!!!” Ladybug shrilled. She planted her hand on her hip and gave him a deadpan stare. “We’ve been looking for answers for months now. About the Miraculous. Why we received them? Why no one else knew about their existences. The other ladybugs and cats _before_ us!”

She didn’t miss the way Chat went rigid at the word ' _before_.' An image of another Ladybug came to her mind too. Blue hair and blue eyes.

It made her realize she was still discontent and itching for info. She may have decided not to pester Tikki, but she hadn't given-up pursuing the truth. Whether the source comes from the origin or not.

“This … Guardian or whatever may have some of our answers! Don’t be such a wuss!”

Chat couldn't help but mumble under his breath, returning back to his witty tune. "I think you mean scaredy-cat..."

Ladybug smacked him on the back of his head for his remark.

“Me-owch, Milady.” The cat winced at the force and rub the sore spot she hit. He gave her an unamused look afterward. His lips pursed.

“Plagg maybe a gluttony,” he resigned later. His face crestfallen. “But I believe he has his reasons as well as Tikki. I don’t think they intend to keep us in the dark.”

After a minute passed with her just throwing him an accusing glare, she groaned and ran a hand down her face, fed up of getting nowhere. There was nothing left to do. If her waving out her trump card didn’t work on Chat, then she can't change his mind.

“I suppose whatever I said won’t change your mind either.” Ladybug spare Volpina a side-way glance. She made an effort to be polite even when her teeth grit under the weight of utter frustration.

The fox nod to indicate it will not.

“Not even a clue?” Alya tried again and felt her mouth twitched in annoyance. For the most part, she never second-guessed herself. She often threw caution to the wind and let it flutter away. But with no support from her two teammates, she couldn’t help feeling a little lost.

Lost by their decision.

The answer was right there for them to grab. Alya could practically see it dangling in front of her and couldn’t understand why everyone would refuse it.

The feeling didn't sit well with her. It just made her more irritated.

What infuriated her most is them not looking bothered.

"Let’s work on the finding Vulpix tonight first,” Volpina suggested.

Still in a foul mood, Ladybug merely grumbled in agreement. She heard a distance apology and promise to make it up to her from the fox as she wind-up a throw. The yo-yo effortlessly swung her across the roofs. Volpina followed her soon after.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir look distracted. Missing a few good opportunity to pun too. Alya thought he would have been eager to capture the akuma. Eager to get the danger remove; instead, he trailed behind Volpina and her.

In the end, they didn’t see Vulpix.

\----------

Chat Noir sailed over the quiet streets of Paris on his metal baton. Although flimsy, it catapulted him to the next building without much difficulties.

The cool night air felt nice on his skin. Made him felt calm and centered. Nights had always made him pensive. He hypothesized it was due to his cat's nocturnal nature.

For some time now, some of Plagg's catty characteristics had begun to seep into him while he was in the Miraculous suit. Their connection stretched to his civilian life sometimes too. Like the need to be immaculately groom. Granted, he had no trouble with looking preened and primped. His life revolved around fashion, after all. But he could do without the occasional heart attack whenever he is near vicinity of a dog.

Adrien uses to like dogs...well at least tolerant their existence once upon a time. Now, they terrify him.

He reached the perimeter of his neighborhood just as he finished lamenting his life.

Chat stop mid-launch to the adjacent roof, cat ears perked, and eyes scanned the shadows.

“Volpina?” He tentatively called out.

Adrien was certain he saw a slender form pass a chimney. It had distinct features that resembled a fox. A tail. Big ears. Orange coat.

He frown when he got no replied, then survey the area cautiously once over. It wasn't farfetched to stumble upon his teammate. They _had_ just finished patrol. There was a chance Volpina would use the same route as him to return home. However, there was also the possibility the person wasn't her.

Case in point, her ears were wider and her body wasn't cover in black strips. He also caught the color blue in his line of sight.

For a moment, he thought about calling Ladybug but decided against doing so. He wanted to confirm something from the akuma. Something that's been bothering him ever since morning in class. Ladybug would definitely oppose such a decision. She'll be more of a liability than an asset if she came.

Her view of akumas were not to say the most flattery, and so wasn't his. They both knew Hawk Moth was at fault; but ever since Stoneheart, Adrien was cautious of akumas. It was Ivan who injured his friend Chloé in the end; choice or not.

There were a lot of discussions following Stoneheart’s defeat, whether Ivan should be a criminal charge for mischief, destruction, and harming of a life. The verdict was left unsaid. People just accepted as part of life.

With Ladybug Miraculous reversing all the damage done by Stoneheart, it had also reverted the crime Ivan done under the influence of Hawk Moth. Ladybug's power fixed shattered doors, changed every Stonehearts back to their human forms, and healed Chloé's injuries.

It was like nothing happened.

A lot of Parisians were confused.

And in the state of confusion, Hawk Moth had convinced Paris not to trust Ladybug and Chat Noir. The situation had already failed from his and previous Ladybug’s failure to contain and cleanse Stoneheart's butterfly. Leaving him to fend on his own made it worst.

He had every reason to hate the original Ladybug. But he can't, and even if he could, he won't. Because he saw her desertion as his fault. He was still figuring out how to interact with regular people and took his cues from the way people react to him. Her disappearing verified he did something wrong.

Perhaps, she found him disappointing or dislike his attitude.

The possibilities swam in his mind.

Adrien rather not remember those days where he sat through ridicules and snide remarks. The major towards him because of his power to destroy things made him look ominous. He also was an easy target. The back color theme of his suit usually was associated with villains in movies and comics.

Starting public school didn't help boost his self-esteem. He had trouble making friends because of his association with Chloé. Chloé who had a bad reputation for being a bully. Furthermore, most kids in Collège Françoise Dupont had known each other for years. They have already established their own cliques.

The lack of confidence made Adrien hesitant and aware of everything he says/does had consequences. His father’s words telling him to be poised and respectful loom over his head even more heavy than usual.

Despite the fear of meeting someone amazing and messing up their friendship, Adrien didn’t want to feel trapped or held down. He had enough being caged from home.

In fact, the fall out with the first Ladybug made his desire to befriend strangers deeper. To try hard to appease them.

So when Nino became his friend, Adrien was ecstatic. First thing Adrien did was try lavishing the ball cap boy with gifts and plans activities together that were extravagant.

Buying your buddy expensive headphones. No worries!

Paying him in for a VIP screening of his favorite director movie. It's on me, pal!

Really, Nino could take advantage of him and he wouldn't have known. And Adrien didn’t know. He was focused on keeping his friend interested in him.

Years of being friends with Chloé have stunted Adrien ability to criticize how “friends” talk and how “friends” act. Most importantly, what true "friends" are.

Nino, having gotten over the awe of Adrien's luxurious lifestyle and riches, pull him back one day from entering the latest concert he had bought them tickets to watch.

The first sign Adrien sense something was wrong was when Nino ask if they can skip the show.

The second was if they can talk somewhere quiet.

They sneak passed the Gorilla (nothing abnormal about that), who sat waiting in the parked car for their return, and enter into another neighborhood that was not far. A street vendor was stationed at the corner selling crêpes. There were many variations of the French pastry dish. Savory crêpes (with cheese and ham) or sweet ones (with chocolate cream, marmalade or just a bit of sugar).

Nino ordered a crepe that had strawberry filling.

Adrien waited in suspense as his friend went down in details of the order like the type of dressing and batter. He flinched when Nino ask, "Aren't you ordering?" and vaguely remembering responding having the same thing.

As a habit, Adrien went to pay for their food, but Nino stopped him.

"Nah, dude. It's on me." Nino said, then led them around the block with their desserts in hand.

They wander aimlessly, checking the stores and street performances. He didn't know how far they traveled, but it felt like they walked miles.

As time pass, Adrien became more anxious of Nino. He wasn’t sure what to make of this situation. His friend refused his offer to pay. That was unorthodox. It was unheard of.

The situation confused him so much that Nino took notice.

"You alright?" Nino bumped against his arm with a concerned frown, eliciting an uneasy smile from him.

Adrien’s hand rubbed the back of his neck to ease his nerves.

"Did I do something wrong, Nino?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Huh?" Nino practically blurted out. "What?! No." He said a second later. "Bro, where is this question coming from?"

Adrien ducked his head, little unsure himself too.

"You didn't want to go see the show."

"Yeah, sorry," Nino began apologizing. "About that... I thought we do something different. It was sort of getting boring sitting in and out of shows. The glamor wasn’t there anymore."

He nodded, accepting the answer.

"You didn’t let me pay for the food." Adrien brought up next.

"Hey, I'm not _thatttttttt_ poor," Nino exaggeratedly stretched. "Besides, it's not right to keep leeching off your money."

"It's alright." Adrien shrugged.

But Nino did not found it _alright_.

"That's mess up." His friend frown, taking their talk seriously. "Do you think I am that type of person? Dude, that's not how things work when you have friends. Friends don't take advantage of the other."

Adrien’s eyes widen with apprehension.

"They stay because it's fun."

Because human language was out of Adrien’s grasp and because he had no idea how to articulate his thoughts properly, he said, "Oh."

Nino made something that was between a snort and scoff. Shortly after, brought him to speed that friendship isn't something bought but earned. [2]

"You wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to Marinette. You know, about the chewing gum." Nino suggested him, recalling the difficult time Adrien had with the Chinese girl in their class. What better way to learn how to earn a friendship than from someone you accidentally angered at the beginning of the school year.

"Eh... I don't know." Adrien hung his head in deject. A few weeks have already passed. Marinette also refuse to speak to him let alone look at him.

The idea of friendship with her seems so implausible.

Nevertheless, the idea took root within him and remain firm as months passed with him working his way to Marinette’s grace. [3]

Chat Noir reeled back to focus the present. Marinette is somewhat a friend now in this time period he landed on. Her warning, that was just a day old, was what guided his reckless action.

_"Just be careful of her."_

However, new voices that belonged to Vulpix and Volpina began to muffle it.

_"I'm the real fox!"_

_"Any real Miraculous hero would know that."_

_"You’re another one of Hawk Moth’s akumatized victims!”_

_“Nice try, but how do we know you aren't one?”_

They mushed together into a confusing mess. Adrien had lost track of their owners. Only, Marinette's rang the clearest.

_"She's not who you think she is."_

Even more potent was from their recent run-in.

_"There is another fox besides her running around too.”_

It might not been smart to follow a civilian's advice. A civilian that had no business with heroes and villains. But Adrien didn’t often follow his head. He followed his instincts. His heart.

This Volpina copy, who he suspected he was chasing down now, was somehow different in a sense that she didn't proclaim a goal, which made it all more dangerous because he didn't know what to expect.

Adrien drew in a deep breath and brace for the consequences of his next action. His baton at his side as a fall back if things goes downhill.

"I know you're there." He called out to the void.

Silence reply back.

"Come out!"

Adrien felt a distinct stab of annoyance when he got the same response. Complete stillness.

"You know," he began with a grin. A plan began to form. "The path of _leashed_ resistance is to turn yourself in, Vulpix. Try to be _dog-nified_."

Yup, he crossed that line. He was using dog puns to bait her into the open. These usually work on run-of-the-mill akumas.

"I'll even say you give _dogs_ a bad name."

And what worse than punning was mistaking your adversary for another animal. Well, to be honest, fox did belong to the canine family.

"Let’s _paws_ and reflect as to why."

For dramatic effect, he actually did pause for a second.

"Number one," Adrien used his baton as a mic to play out his act. He swung his right hand up to point to his imaginary audience. "You _fleaed_ from the crime scene like a _scaredy-cat_."

"Number two," he lifted two claws fingers up. "Your manners are _un-ruff-fine_ and _dog-grading_.”

"Lastly," he called out with a wave that was theatrical. "You are all _bark_ with no _bite_."

Chat smile when he heard Vulpix scoff somewhere on his far left side. He can actually hear the indignation.

Using the grace he was given, Chat maneuvered silently around the rooftops towards her. His body low to the ground to avoid detection.

Occasionally, the ears on top of his blond head flickered and try to pick up noise that would give away the akuma's locations. The task wasn’t hard. Whoever this person is, she didn't hide her breathing and foot steps quite well.

Too soon he thought that, a short squeak was heard. He suspected she had stumbled while trying to escape because it was followed with an "oof" that wasn't exactly graceful.

He trotted over the last place he heard her, but only got a glimpse of her tail fluttering against the wind before it disappeared behind a chimney pot.

Immediately, Chat chased after her.

" _Mutt_ you be so difficult?" He grumbled.

Vulpix surprised him with a sassy resort.

"Your joke doesn't make sense! Foxes don't bark."

"Oh, it actually did bother you." He said with absolutely no shame in him and faked a surprise expression. His ears twerk about once more before he launched himself towards the east where he guessed her voice must have echoed from.

"Yeah, because they aren't very good!" She countered, but Chat took it in stride despite the criticism.

"Yeesh, you don’t have to _bite_ my head off."

He stopped and waited for a comeback.

Vulpix didn’t disappoint him.

"We wouldn’t have that problem if you told better jokes, now would we?" She mused out loud.

Chat caught movement out of the corner of his eye and follow it. A wide smile stretched his face on account of knowing he was close to her and her cheeky resort.

"You’re just jealous that I am so _purr-fect._ "

"Rightttt, I'm jealous by your corny jokes and inability to be embarrassed by them." Her voice was heavy with sarcasm.

He let out a small humorous laugh, perhaps enjoying a bit too much of her reaction. A fact that seems to annoy her all the more.

"Exactly," catching a sight of her again right as she vanished. “It’s not every day God creates a _purr-son_ like moi, beautiful both inside and out." Chat said with enough flamboyant and dramatic to put most people to shame. “I understand how you feel since not everyone is blessed as I am, but you must console yourself otherwise how would you continue on living?”

"Good grief." The fox groaned, being one of these individuals and sounded regrettable for ever encouraging their little chit-chat.

Chat landed on all four. Looking up at the place he arrived, he tilted his head slightly to the side out of confusion at what he saw in front.

An orange rag was tied to a wireless antenna. The makeshift bundled look remarkably like Vulpix with the way it was arranged. There was a distinguished shape to the mess. A tail and ears. Underneath the radio receiver was a child's communicator.

Chat lets out a growl of wordless frustration, which Vulpix heard.

“I guess the cat’s out of the bag." Her voice filter through the speaker. Laughter evidence in her voice in between the static.

"How did you even get these?" Chat picked up and spoke through the toy communicator, even when he knew it made no difference if he was close or not to the microphone. Vulpix was somehow listening to him from afar. It was impossible his voice could have reached her via this tiny device the whole time they talked.

"I wasn’t just running around for no reason. You will be surprised by what people leave outside. I just borrow them."

He ranked his head, trying to figure out how he got fooled with a few things that any person could find lying around.

"You mean stolen." Chat corrected, decided that it must have been her illusion somehow. Although, the method in which it was conjured without a flute piercing the serine night puts the theory into question. [4]

For a moment, only the honking and rumbling of the distance cars could be heard as he gazed out towards the city. The hopes of spotting her retreating form across the night sky dwindled.

"Not if you return them," Vulpix said with absolute certainty and trust he felt was oddly placed on him considering the circumstances.

A sigh escaped his mouth.

He sat down. His eyes narrowed at the toy in his claw hands; the culprit of his night’s demise.

"I'm not going to find you, huh?" It was a rhetorical question.

"...Not as long as you treat me as an enemy, Chat Noir." The communicator spoked.

"You are my enemy." Chat answered immediately then frown. A little of his frustration resurfaced again. That was what he like to confirm, anyways.

Vulpix was slow on the uptake. Sorrowfulness laced in her voice that was unmistakable and hard to miss.

"Maybe next time, Kitty."

It was his time to scoff.

“You have a funny way of showing your innocents, you know Minx.”

When she didn't reply back, Adrien lowered the communicator to his lap. Static from it was carried to his ears by the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author Notes** :
> 
> Back from vacation to bring you Dog puns!!! Cause fox puns are hard to make/find and fox belongs to the canine/canidae family... That still a bit of a stretch, I know. Haha but I like the idea of Chat trying to rile up Fox!Marinette.
> 
> This chapter was initially going to release earlier, but postponed to support the Miraculous Content Creator Blackout (miraculousblackout July 2-15). Don't steal other works! Author/Artist work hard to create content and it leaves us a bad taste in our mouth when our creditability gets stolen and/or used for gain (i.e. money, reputation, ect.). If you like to use for a project (i.e. music video) or unsure whether you are doing something wrong please always ask. Reblogging is encourage. Reposting is not acceptable. We like to share our enjoyments, but we are not benevolent people.
> 
> On a positive note, I anticipate that this chapter will reach 200+ kudos! Here is a thank you present for your guys support (ref post: <https://peppylongstocking.tumblr.com/post/163037728758/hi-all-i-am-releasing-chapter-12-for-miraculous>): 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Explicatory Notes** :
> 
> [1] I hadn't noticed till now how slightly out of character Chat Noir is in this story. Remember, this universe Adrien character hasn't develop from Origin episode. Furthermore, he had to face some prejudice and hardships as Chat. Therefore, a bit of Adrien insecurity is visible on his alter-ego. He hides it well with his jokes. So character-wise, Chat persona is basically the same as the canon show but arrived for a different reason. I also think he is talkative just so he can distract the enemies; to catch them off guard and focus on his word instead of Ladybug. 
> 
> I’m trying to bring his witty side back and trying to lessen his moping in this chapter. To Ladybug!Alya and Chat Noir, everything seems to be looking up for them. Their reputation was rising. Adrien has finally befriend Marinette. Alya gets a fellow teammate that was relatable and has cool powers, which only stirs her interest again about the Miraculous true purpose and history. 
> 
> Therefore, they won’t be concern about danger and will be easy going. 
> 
> [2] Since Adrien didn’t have many (or any) friends besides Chloé, I would think he would have a shew understanding of friendship. Chloé sorts of buys her relationship with Sabrina. In the origin, it shows he really want friends. I like to think in the beginning Nino had to correct Adrien’s misunderstanding he has about friendship. Nino is not the type of guy to take advantage of people. 
> 
> Adrien, being typical Adrien, would take their friendships building extreme of course. The truth is he was very happy, but didn’t know how to show appreciation. He let his emotions take over him. As mention by his Gabriel in Simon Says indirectly, Adrien has quite a temper (emotional) like his mother. 
> 
> [3] As mention, the umbrella scene with Adrien and Marinette never happened because Stoneheart was defeated at a later time. Hence, Nino suggestion was late. Planning to write up a chapter as to why in the future. 
> 
> [4] If it wasn't clear, Marinette hasn't master the fox Miraculous' illusion. She got the gist of how it works from the last chapter, but any person who had zero music experience would still struggle. She used her ingenuity and smarts to escape from Chat Noir instead, just like a fox would do. This is what a resourceful Marinette would do too. 


	13. To My Dear Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Stoneheart, Marinette learned that she failed to purify the akuma and made the situation worse, and despite Tikki encouraging her to keep going, she gave up her Miraculous. Ending her hero debut before it could start.
> 
> \---
> 
> A sigh escaped his mouth.
> 
> He sat down. His eyes narrowed at the toy in his claw hands; the culprit of his night’s demise. 
> 
> "I'm not going to find you, huh?" It was a rhetorical question.
> 
> "...Not as long as you treat me as an enemy, Chat Noir." The communicator spoked. 
> 
> "You are my enemy." Chat answered immediately then frown. A little of his frustration resurfaced. That was what he like to confirm, anyways. 
> 
> …

Getting a few late lessons in and light exercises around Paris’ famous monuments and beautiful structures sounded like a great idea when Marinette proposed it at the time-- the faster she learns and adapts to the fox’s Miraculous power the better she ends up being, but the grogginess from running on a few hours of sleep said otherwise.

A golden comb with a bee design pounded relentlessly at the ceiling hatch, nearly flung itself out the door once it opened.

The pink bedroom was engulfed in a warm light that was bright and glaring.

Marinette and Trixx groaned when the sunray hit their face. Both burrow themselves deeper into their respectable covers to avoid it.

Pollen, the bee Miraculous inhabiting the magical imbued comb, gave an indignant huff (a huff that one could muster as an inanimate object that is) and view their lack of wakefulness because of exhaustion from some late nights training regimen as unjustifiable and irresponsible.

The bug's motto is "There's work to be done. Nothing will be accompanied if all we do is sleep. You have to work hard and persevere."

So, Pollen clonked Marinette’s skull to get the young teen up for school. Since school doesn’t pause for just anyone, even if said person is an under-constructed hero who was going to save her friends. Pollen felt she owe the girl. Least she could do is get her punctual and finish collège.

Marinette swatted the comb away and gurgled a semi-coherent reply.

"Nugh... a few more minutes, okay?"

Trixx, on the other hand, didn’t respond as kindly as Marinette.

In fact, the guardian of wisdom and power of illusion mumble a plethora of ill-tempered words beside her that stemmed from "Annoying bumblebee" to "Why are you such a morning person?" and "Doesn't she know? Foxes are nocturnal." Irritability was present in every word she uttered.

Not long after, Marinette’s alarm on her phone went off with an obnoxious buzz.

She breathed a deep exasperated sigh and reminded herself that the end of her sufferings was near. Just one more month and she won't have to spend another day waking up early for classes until fall. There was also the weekend to look forward to a little more Zzz. And least not to forget, today is Wednesday which means the school day was cut in half.

Marinette can make through today. She has put herself through much worst situations in the past. For example, pulling all-nighters for projects and studying for tests.

With this in mind, she begrudgingly shut the alarm, compel her body to rise up from her warm comfort and peel herself away from her soft sheets. The stairs attach to her bed loft rattled under the weight of her feet as she descended down to the lower level of her room.

Meanwhile, Pollen sauntered over to her fox companion who was still glued to the bed. The little bee berated the kwami through bright glows and wide gestures.

[ ](https://peppylongstocking.tumblr.com/post/166659967138/mlf-miraculous-little-fox-ch13)

"You can't make me," Trixx answered to a voice that was above normal humans' hearing.

The bee persisted. Now, whirling above her head like a spinning top.

"I'm tired." The fox kwami childishly whined and turn Pollen away.

If it was possible for a bee to scowl in inanimate form, then the bug had tried.

Marinette felt the beginning of a headache grow as two powerful beings bickered, a majority of which was Pollen angrily fuming in a puff of golden glitter that reminiscent of a flower's spores. It's not abnormal witnessing them squabble. Close siblings have disagreements all the times because they live close courters with other. The thing causing Marinette's headache was seeing the magically golden substance steadily piling up in her once nice-and-tidy room.

She decided to intervene before it becomes out of hand to clean afterward.

"Come help me out for a sec, Pollen." Marinette hollered.

Pollen didn't immediately fly down to her aid, instead look torn between helping Marinette and kicking the fox's arse out of bed. In reality, there wasn’t much to contend. The bee has a soft spot for her ever since Marinette gave the honey treats from the Chinese bakery and Trixx knew.

"She’s waitinggg, Bumblebee~♡" Trixx sang and grinned toothily, happy for even a few extra minutes of sleep.

The bee kwami gave one last indignified huff before glide off.

Pollen started combing Marinette's blue hair when she reached her vanity table located at the far corner of the room, which had a mirror and working sink.

Marinette stood still for a moment to allow the bee to wrangle out the hardest tangles before turning on her faucet to begin her morning routine. She started by vigorously brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth. Next, splashing water to scrub away the mildew build overnight on her face. When the water first hit her cheeks, some sense of alertness and brain functionality returned follow by memories of yesterday. Particularly, about a feisty bug and a silly cat.

Today, Marinette felt less frustrated at her situation. Knowing some of the fox miraculous' powers at her disposal now may have helped lessen the dismay and the despair, but she thinks it was the talk with Trixx that snapped her out of her sourness.

Although the problem hadn’t gone away and uneasiness is still there in her heart, Marinette felt like she taken a step forward.

"Hm... You think I should go with the red?" She asked for the bee kwami’s opinion, having pondered in silence at an assortment of hair ties in the draw. "I mean, I always wore that same color every day. I kinda of feel for something different, you know?"

The comb paused her ministration on Marinette’s head to slip into her eyesight. Pollen dance around in circles for a bit before realizing the girl couldn’t understand her.

Marinette smile when the bee finally gave a short nod of approval to her, agreeing it was time for a change.

She shuffled through the colors: blue, green, yellow, and orange to name a few. They decided on yellow in the end.

By the time Pollen and Marinette finished the last pigtails, Trixx had flown down to them.

The fox had a difficult time staying upright in the air to the point that she gave-up altogether and landed begrudgingly on Marinette’s white work desk. Her face was face down and limbs were spread out in a defeated pose.

"See?" Trixx muffled from the desk. "I can get up on my own."

Marinette let out a soft chuckle and roll her chair closer to the kwami, where she sat and caress her little friend's fur.

"I can see that."

When Trixx arose from the grooming, she looked about ready to throw back a cheeky respond but bit back when her purple eyes met with Marinette's face. Most particularly, Marinette's yellow ribbon on her hair.

Trixx mouth twisted in displeasure.

"What?" Marinette bit her lip nervously and stop combing Trixx's fur to rake her hands over her freshly made pigtails. Self-consciousness swelled in her chest and twisted her stomach.

"Yellow?" Trixx began, "Why yellow?"

It took Marinette a half-second to reply and another second for the realization to dawn at her what source of the problem.

Marinette raised a brow, "Why not yellow?"

"Because orange is much better!" Trixx flew at her face. Her exclaim, unexpectedly accusative, making Marinette jump back slightly in surprise.

Pollen, who had been in the background, came whizzing into Marinette's defense. She bounced and buzzed, sending golden sparkles everywhere again.

Marinette's head cocked to the side as if to attempt to listen in their conversation; but again, no matter how hard she strained her ears, she couldn’t hear a word from Pollen.

However, Marinette has a sinking suspicion what the two were arguing about if she took account of Trixx's screams:

"Orange!"

 _"Yellow!"_  Marinette imagined was what the bee kwami's yelled back. The comb shone brightly to illustrate its deviant.

"Orange!"

Marinette shushed them when it became apparent that they weren't going to keep their bickering low. She sent a worried glance at her trapdoor that led to the main floor of the shophouse. Her parents might be working downstairs at the bakery by now, but she didn't want to chance it. With how Trixx's cheeks childishly puffed and tail bristled, this could only go one-way.

"Ugh, Fine!" Marinette threw her arms up and gave in, "I'll keep my hair tie the same!"

She happened to glance on her computer monitor at that moment, then screamed seeing the time.

As if on cue, her mother called her from the kitchen below having just shortly entered based on the sound of the door slam prior. "Marinette, you're going to be late."

“Wahhh, I’m going to be late.” Marinette echoed. She began ransacking her draws and threw some half-decent clothes on herself, remembering to switch out the yellow tie back to the red tie at last second.

Trixx and Pollen had a good foresight to slip into her bag because Marinette left in a rushed, plowing through her stairs, bidding a kiss to her mother in the kitchen and her father at the bakery cashier in a blur, and dashing off to school.

A few cars honk in an offense when she ran through a cross light.

Her breathing came in and out quick. She paused at the base of Collège Françoise Dupont's stairs upon arrival, panting and sorely out-of-shape for a morning run. Thank god her school was just right across her house. She nearly died just getting here.

"Come on, Marinette. You're almost there." Wheezed out an equally exhausted boy.

"Adrien?!" Marinette squawked and flung herself a meter away from him, haven't heard or expected the blond boy to appear. Of all the people, duteous Adrien Agreste was the last person she least expected to be tardy.

As if he read her mind, Adrien made the motion to explain.

"Traffic." He shrugged and indicate the white car on the street like it was enough of an explanation, "Kind of silly that I need to get a ride to school that's only a couple of blocks away, huh?"

Marinette lowered her defensive stance, taking in his tired yet apologetic smile and slight slouch posture.

"Are you alright?" She felt the need to ask. Something about him just resonated her today. Perhaps because she was imagining a pair of drooping cat ears to suddenly materialize on top of his head. That thought that cross her mind was a weird one, and she immediately chucked it being from lack of proper sleep and thinking a bit too much about a particular feline she saw last night.

It didn’t help both boys had blond hair and green eyes.

Marinette imagined the cat ears perked when he beamed at her. He seemed generally happy she was worried; however contradicting it sounded.

"Just a late night." Adrien reply simply, never expending the topic further nor divulge any info. This made the topic even more interesting to Marinette.

"Just a late night? Like staying-up-late-night-to-study-a-very-important-test late night?!"

And _slightly_ paranoid.

"Oh no, don't tell me we have a test today!" Marinette gasped.

Okay, correction. Very paranoid.

She didn't let him explain before her imagination took a nosedive.

"Is it math? I am horrible at math. God, please don’t let it be math."

Marinette was so busy freaking out that she almost missed Adrien saying, "It's not math."

Well, to her credit, Adrien was a soft-spoken guy for the most part. Also, it might not help that they didn't know each other well enough for him to understand Marinette's panic was a normal occurrence.

He did his best to decelerate the situation; although, not successfully. Let's not we forget he has terrible social skills.

"I mean," Adrien nervously chuckled and attempt to get her attention by stepping into her view. His hands held up in front of him as if to protest. "It can't be worse if you have forgotten to study for the Brevet exam."

The innocent suggestion that sound like it was meant to reassure her had an opposite effect.

"I completely forgot about the Brevet!" Marinette screamed, which she noticed made him winced. She had been so occupied by Master Fu’s kidnap, Trixx and Pollen, and Volpina that finals slipped her mind.

"What if I don’t pass?" She gasped in horror at that thought.

"It'll be on my permanent record." Her face began to pale.

"Everyone will know I fail, my friends will slowly abandon me to preserve their social status, I won't be able to show my faces in class, no one will sit with me. Worst, I'll have to repeat another year!" Marinette ended her little rant with an exaggerated dry sob.

Unexpectedly, Adrien reached out and took Marinette by the shoulder. He steered her focus onto him and away from school.

She tensed in surprise and blinked at him, noticing the crinkle on his forehead and frown on his mouth.

"Marinette." He said slowly, "There is no test today. The Brevet exam is in a couple of weeks. Plenty of time for you to study. I just had a rough night."

"So it's insomnia?" She tentatively asked and feared the truth. Mentally, Marinette went through all to-do list and check boxing ever homework and projects that needed to be done last night.

When there was none that came to mind, Marinette went on calculating her marks next.

Seeing she had calmed a bit, Adrien stepped back and let his arms return to his sides. This prompted her to look at him again.

"Not exactly. Um... sort of?" He said with complete sincerity and nothing more. "Just have a lot on my mind."

His answer seemed earnest. She appreciated his honesty, even if one cannot divulge the full truth. Every person has a right to keep their lives private. Apparently, Adrien has secrets.

It was also because Marinette didn't think she could say anything to dispute him. She was busy trying to avoid a second break down.

Marinette took in a deep breath. If she just takes a few more deep breaths, the lump in her throat will clear and she won't be a blubbering mess who just humiliated herself in front of a boy. Twice within 24 hours!

She thought having Adrien wittiness her horrible performance in the music room was bad, what will he think of her now after today?

"Uh... Well..." she meekly started after a while passed and failing to find an escape route, "Can we pretend _that_ didn’t happen?"

She could practically hear the thunk of Trixx facepalming at her expense inside her bag.

Mortification had settled in long ago. If there was any remaining social tension between them, they had broken out of it today. Or yesterday when she embarrassed herself with the flute. Whichever came first.

To her utmost relief, Adrien didn't think any less of her. He didn't even laugh at her. Funny enough, he looked sympathetic and apprehensive for making her uncomfortable.

"If it's any consolation, I'm not terrible at math. You can always ask me for help?" He suggested, whether as a joke or to lighten the mood.

Marinette sunk deeper into her black blazer and groaned at the mention of the subject she despised.

"You aren’t making me feel any better.”

“Sorry,” Adrien sheepishly said as they began walking inside the school courtyard.

"You look tired yourself too." He couldn’t help remark, echoing her earlier comment on his exhausted appearance. He seemed to have relaxed as their conversation began to balance out.

"I could be a morning person if morning started around noon," despite herself, snorted.

A smile tugged on his lips which encouraged her to step further into the unfamiliar territory, maybe to savage what remaining dignity she had left. Marinette searched for a topic to talk about.

"So… how long have you played the piano?" She tactically asked and was careful not to appear too nosy.

Yet Adrien was still taken aback by her interested in his music, so it took a moment for him to answer her question and another for him to recollect the past.

"I supposed for a while now. I can’t remember when exactly."

"Any tips for newbies like me?" She might as well make their conversation an educational one.

"Have fun," Adrien answered without so much of a hesitation.

"Have fun?" Marinette repeated, confused. He said it with so much conviction that she wondered if she heard it right. "Not to practice every single day?"

His smile widened. A look of patience overtook his face.

"Practice is always good, of course." He happily told her. "You can be a _good_ musician by running through scales every day, but you won't be a _great_ one. Music is all about emotions. If you have fun, then the audience will too."

"Basically, you are saying music invoke an emotion from the audience?" She attempted to quote Trixx's lessons to her. This premise seemed to be a common fact if Adrien also follows it.

"…That another way to say it," Adrien hesitantly nod as he took in her words. "But I was actually thinking it a little differently. For instance, you can have two people playing the same exact song with the exact same instrument but they will sound different. Why do you think, so?"

Marinette mulled over the question before answering, "Experiences?"

Adrien shook his head to indicate that wasn't it.

"Techniques?" She tried again.

And again, the answer was incorrect.

Marinette struggled for the third attempt, but relinquish when nothing came to her mind.

"Their _fun_ gets transfer in their music," He exclaimed.

She crossed her arms and gave him an unimpressed look. Was he pulling her leg?

Odd enough, Adrien did not shrink back under her accusative stare like usual but continue to beam his smiling face as if he knew a secret that she didn't know.

The expression slightly annoyed her, but she allowed it to slip by. Secretly, Marinette was sort of enjoying their talk. It was open and lighthearted. They weren't straining for something to say because of politeness or necessity, but because it was pleasant. What changed? There could be a number of things, but she was more focus on understanding his absurd reasoning.

And so, she gazed at him expectantly.

"No two music can sound alike like no two people can be the same," Adrien began. "Music is a media for the soul. Your instrument is your speaker. It is meant to play wholeheartedly or else it will sound flat and blend."

"Hm..." Marinette tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I suppose that does make sense."

If she thought about it that way, then music - and art in general - exist only to cause a reaction. Art doesn't have to have a purpose. A person can simply compose a music piece because they are compelled to or to deliver a message. It may be used to distract, to amuse, or to serve to its beauty.

No wonder Trixx wasn’t worried about their problems. The fox miraculous power was diverse that it can accomplish many things. Adaptable like a fox.

"Thank you." She immediately froze up when she said that because it wasn't meant to be out loud.

"For what?" Adrien peered over to her, curiosity taking over his features.

Marinette stumbled for a reason. She couldn't very well tell him the truth. The truth being she's struggling with this new power bestow on her. A power that relied on music, which she had zero talent and experience with doing.

…She also didn’t want to further lose face to him.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything. Did you say something?" Marinette blabbed a poor excuse. Her arms whipping around her sides in a slight frantic motion.

Something must have clicked in his head because, despite her stern denial, Adrien replied an unperturbed: "No problem" with the same gentle smile still stretched on his face.

For some reason, Marinette got more nervous and her voice squeaked. Maybe the tender atmosphere around him psyched her out. Regardless, she quickly covered her mistake with a cough and directed her gaze away.

"Y-you seem oddly happy, even though I said nothing." Marinette comment. It was short, clipped, and defensive. Nothing too embarrassing.

She thought their discussion end there until he lips quirked. A sort of mirth danced in his eyes.

"Yeah, because I’ve been told I’m pretty _sharp_. Well, indirectly. And on a _high note_ , I think my explanation somehow helped you too. That’s a _major_ development in my opinion."

Marinette stared blankly at him.

"What?" She asked. Her full attention back on the blond hair boy.

Not because Marinette didn't follow, but she wasn't sure she heard him right.

"You’re not really in _tune_ , are you?" Adrien sighed but didn’t look dejected as he sounded, leaving Marinette uncertain if he was making fun of her or being serious. "I guess, these jokes are pretty _flat_. I’ll _scale_ back on them."

This time, Marinette took a moment to register his puns. A sense of familiar returned again.

Slowly, she ran her palm down her face in an exasperated manner.

"Ugh, that was so bad!" She conceded.

To which, he replied “Come on, you are being _melody-ramatic_.”

Marinette couldn't decide if he was easier for her to talk now or before the gum misunderstanding was cleared. 

"Where did you even get these- ! oh."

"Oh?" He repeated, a little perturbed by her sudden silence. His grin wiped clean off his mouth.

"Oh, now I get it." Marinette said as realization slowly dawn at her, "This explains everything."

Everything including the strange sensation of familiarity that gnawed at the back of her mind.

"You!" Marinette pointed a finger at his face rather abruptly, which he stared cross-eyed down his perfectly straight nose,"-think you're so clever."

Pulling her hand back so that she can tuck them under her cross arms, she gave Adrien a smug look. The boy; however, remain confused.

Funny, a second ago it was her that was speechless. How the tables have quickly turned.

"I never pegged you for a Chat Noir fan." She delivered and watched the clarity in his green eyes clicked before horror overtook them. The blow was surely going to notch his ego and his sudden surge of audaciousness down a level.

"Wha-what?!" Adrien shouted, being abashed at the accusation. "Ah. No. Not you too!"

He seem offended as well, but she ignored it. Far too proud at figuring him out.

Never mind about that curious thought running around in her head of who exactly the other person was that found out Adrien’s little closet secret.

It was probably Nino, anyways.

"The joke. The pun." Marinette casually pointed out with each finger the reasons, "That's what Chat Noir would say. This makes me think you're trying to imitate him. And last week you were quite interested in how my night with him gone. Not to mention, you are quick to disappear when an akuma attacks."

It confirm her suspicious more when he said nothing back. This was such an excellent opportunity to tease Adrien.

"Don't think I didn't notice you trying to get a glimpse of him first. You're just as bad as Alya's and Nino's Ladybug craze." She tried to keep the glee at a minimal.

Of course, there was nothing riveting with people admiring the bug and cat duel. They were bound to have a few die-heart fans.

But renowned Adrien Agreste gushing and squealing over the famous Chat Noir was hardly something to be overlooked.

There was a moment of resistance in his eyes as if he wanted to correct her. It was gone after a moment pass.

"Right... Yup. You got me." He admitted in an unenthusiastic fashion, only to morph his disgruntled expression later.

"I guess you could say..." The boy paused dramatically. She didn't like the way his tone changed. It became coy. "I couldn't _lyre_ to you?"

A Badum-CHING sound often found in English old sic-con rang inside her head.

"Eh? Eh?" Adrien peered down to her hopefully when she didn't react to his joke.

Marinette merely turned away from him and walked ahead, having lost all faith in him.

"Yup, a complete Chat Noir dork fan." She said over her shoulder.

He grinned, picking up her slight tease and quickly caught up to her.

Most of the students have left the courtyard, leaving them as one of the few that lagged behind.

"I think class is starting soon. If we don't hurry, we'll be late." Marinette remark upon noticing the lack of people around them.

Of course, Adrien didn't miss the opportunity to make it into another pun joke.

"You know how we could avoid getting in trouble?" He began, notable cryptic before delivering the punchline. "If we were _grammarian_. I hear they are always _punctual_."

She rolled her eyes and missed him taking out his phone.

"Does Nino have to deal with these every day?" Honestly curious on how the French-African survived the past year with an obnoxious friend. Marinette expected Adrien to answer in a roundabout matter like he had done a moment ago.

What she didn't expect for him to return was a sober reply.

"Marinette, um...I am actually serious. I think we’re going to be in trouble." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, which was a complete 180-degree turn to his earlier silly personality. This was the reserved Adrien Agreste that Marinette was used to seeing. It left her doubling-over at how fast he could switch off.

Wrenching out her phone out of her pocket to check, she sputtered in alarm at the time.

"Ww-well, what are waiting for?!" She practically screamed and prepared to bolt only to pause. Marinette's eyes trail back at the blond behind her with uncertainty and debate whether she should wait for him or bid him Au Revoir.

Sure, they are on friendlier terms now but she doesn’t know exactly where they stand. Classmates? Acquaintance? Dare say, friends now?

They do share the same class, so it made sense to walk together but were they close in that sense? Marinette felt it was kind of rude to run off. However, the decision was made for her.

Without her consent, Adrien grabbed her hand and pull her towards the direction of their class they shared. She nearly tripped at the unexpected forced and had to compensate his long stride with her short ones.

Had she taken too long to decide? Geeze, why was she such an idiot sometimes?

As if he heard her brooding thought; which was probably not the case, Adrien flung her with yet another lame pun to ease out any possible questions she might have for his suddenly rash nature.

"We don't have time to day-dream, Marinette. You got to _guitar_ act together."

"Fewer puns, more running!" Marinette shouted in mild annoyance and embarrassment at the same time.

And Adrian had the audacity to laugh.

She let him lead them; up the green rattling stairs and to the top floor. Not once did she pull away from his hand.

When they arrived at their designated room, Marinette was gasping for breath. Her legs were raw and burning. She clutched the doorframe for dear life, fearing if she didn’t she would collapse onto her knees. Beside her, Adrien fairing a little better from their light morning run. Looking as poised and proper as his family name Agreste invoke in Paris’ fashion. [1]

Not even a single strand of hair was out of place.

It sort of made her envious.

When Marinette saw Miss Bustier haven’t arrived yet, she skimmed over the other people in the room.

Chloé and Sabrina were chatting about some new expensive fashion-designers of the week that Mr. Bourgeois brought for his daughter. Well, it was Sabrina mostly fanning over the item and Chloé drinking in the attention.

Nathaniel was dozing at the back as usual.

Alix and Kim were busy arguing over a proclamation of who had the most endurance out of both of them, which will undoubtedly lead to another face-off like the foot verse roller-skate race at Trocadéro.

Marinette couldn’t help shivered at the memory of seeing each of her classmates blinking out of existing by Alix’s akuma; Timebreaker, because of such silly race to prove who's the best. [2]

Lastly, her blue eyes land at the red-head.

In a strange twist of events, Alya was there early. Her friend was seated in the front row near the window. Her attention directed at the scenery and cars zipping through the streets.

Marinette fumble her way to Alya, all the while trying to hide her uneasiness and insecurity from rearing their ugly heads. She had completely forgotten about her situation with her best friend. They had left yesterday with an awkward goodbye. She blamed her unusual morning for the temporary loss of memory.

Alya mumbled a stiff “hi” when Marinette sat down, making her anxiously spike higher because it was so out-of-character for this energetic and passionate girl to be uptight. Marinette knew that she had messed up, but she thought Alya would take her silent protest to not talk out her problems (specifically, her frustration with the same idiot of a friend who won’t believe the truth when it shows up dressed as the true fox hero) with her gracefully. It had seemed she did, but today said otherwise. What changed in the time between yesterday and now?

But before Marinette could question Alay’s strange demeanor, Miss Bustier step into the class and apologize for her tardiness.

All hope for a quick resolution dashed away as the teacher began going through the attendance.

Marinette slumped over the desk, letting her head lightly thump against the wood.

\----------

“You had a fight with, Alya?”

“Yeah,” Nino reply with a shrugged like it was not a big deal.

“W-what happen?” Adrien stammered, caught a little off guard at the sudden turn of events. The last he remembered, Nino and Alya were good friends right till school ended yesterday. If not, at least didn't despise one another.

It took a while for Nino to answer because they were busy pushing through the thong of students that block their path to their next class.

When they reach the door of Ms. Mendeleiev, Nino grimaced at him.

“Alya got upset about me making some changes to her Ladyblog without asking her first.”

“...Dude?” Adrien said flatly, not pleased. He waited for the realization to hit his friend too. It didn't, so he sighed.

“What?” Nino arched an eyebrow.

_Not cool, man._

“Just apologize,” Adrien opted to say instead.

Nino look like he was considering the suggestion for a moment, and honestly, seem to regret what he had done. In end, he shook his head.

“I—” Nino stopped, sighed, and tried again. “I’m still angry with her,” which explained the lack of remorse in his voice. “You should have read what she wrote."

Maybe Nino and Alya were both to blame for the situation they have landed themselves in, but that didn’t vindicate him.

But before Adrien could perform any righteous act, Nino brushed off their discussions and step into their science class. This left Adrien hanging at the entrance. A frown began to form on his mouth.

"What's the holdup?" Uttered a carefree and laid-back voice within his shirt, which is the opposite of what Adrien felt right now.

Adrien shushed the little being, but Plagg was having none of that today. The cat kwami popped out from his collar when it saw no one else was around them.

“Just leave them alone. They will be fine.” Plagg said, having deduced the issue. Not that it was something to rave about. The lazy feline could have very well eavesdrop their conversation and conveniently remember bits and pieces of the discussion. "Friends fight all the time and makeup in the end."

Despite Plagg's reassuring words, Adrian felt unconvinced Nino and Alya's fight will simmer over.

The reason? Their personality clash like fire and ice. Alya is filled with zest while the Nino can be nonchalant at times. And both share a strong sense of right and wrong.

Granted, he didn't know their relationship in great details. It seemed the duel just happen to lump together over a common interest one day and stuck together. Common interest being getting scopes on Paris' local heroes; Ladybug and Chat Noir.

He understands why some people are interested. When he first became Chat Noir, the hero business sounded pretty cool and exciting but that was before the fiasco and after the fog lift and nerves settled down.

Don't get him wrong. Adrien still like being Chat Noir. He gets a chance to say whatever he wants and be whoever he wants with the added bonus of doing good things, but the gusto isn't as strong as the first time he suited up.

First, he wasn't blind sighted anymore by the fame and glory.

Second, he understood this wasn’t some game where you can reload a save point and forget mistakes.

And third, not everything was dandy. People will always have doubts about them. Hawk Moth continued to terrorize people despite each akuma Ladybug and him defeated.

For this reason, Adrien couldn’t take Nino’s infatuation towards Ladybug seriously and constantly tease about it with him. The crush; which was a result of Nino’s long admiration for the heroes, Marinette's rejection that got his friend to realize his fondness towards the bug, and a chance earnest encounter with LB that got him to accept it, was probably going be short-lived.

Yet, a small part of Adrien did cheer on his friend. Call him a hopeless romantic, but Nino deserves a chance. And perhaps a few good words from yours truly?

Adrien huffed and rubbed the back of his head, mentally reminding himself to get back on track.

The point is Alya seem to be a good friend here and he hated if Nino lose one. Friendship is not perfect. This is what Adrien had learned from coming to public school; however, each one is special.

An image of Chloé came to his mind that was of her being narcissistic and cruel then flip into one where she’s apologetic, in the Bourgeois fashion of course, to Sabrina after a big fight a few weeks back. It was inevitable going to happen. Not surprisingly, the incident got both girls akumatized; Vanisher and Antibug.

Since then, Chloé has acted less stuck-up. She is still in denial about how other people see her, but deep down, he thinks she knows. [3]

Maybe his concern over Nino and Alya stemmed from the fact he wanted to defuse any negative emotions from his classmates and, if he can, avoid a future akuma attack. Avoid another Vanisher and Antibug-like incident. Being a step ahead of Hawk Moth would be a nice change.

If he puts it that way, him meddling in their affair isn’t a bad thing, right?

Now, he needs an assistant.

As if his prayers were answered, he spotted Marinette. Her gaze downward and focus on the floor. He felt guilty for being thankful that Alya wasn't with her as she looked a bit lonely walking up to his side of the school's courtyard. For a moment, he wondered where Marinette's best friend went only to decide that the red-head was probably in one of Mr. Astruc session again.

Without much tact and plan, Adrien stepped within Marinette’s eyesight and hope she notices him.

And she did eventually, just before they collided.

Marinette squawked backward and held her heart much the same way as this morning at the school entrance.

He was quick to give her some room to breathe.

"I need to get you a bell!" She spoke first, drawing stares from nearby students, though she didn’t appear to notice.

Adrien almost laughed, but he thought better of it.

They stare at each other in momentary silence.

“Adrien?” Marinette cautiously called after a while passed. “Do you… need something?”

He blinked and grew embarrassed, not meaning to be a creep and stare at her for so long. He just found her an amusing and interesting individual. At least she hadn’t try brushing him off yet.

“Uh… yes.” He replied with what he hope was a casual smile and not a nervous one. The knuckles on his hand turn white from gripping on his bag’s straps for so long betrayed his calm appearances.

Her brow crinkled and her big blue pretty eyes peer curiously up at him, nevertheless, waited patiently for an explanation on his sudden appearance.

Adrien began to understand why Nino had a hard time confessing to Marinette. He swallowed thickly, feeling pressure build up in his chest. Eventually, he forced it out, "Marinette, I need your help."

And this is how Adrien found himself spending study period, sneaking around behind their best friend's back.

“This has gotta be some sort of invasion of privacy…" he muttered, shaking his head as they watched the last of the students exited the locker room.

Marinette scoffed and waved a hand, obviously unappreciated being chided for helping her friends. "Hey, you want them to make-up just as much as I do.”

“This isn’t what I had in mind…” Adrien stood up and push himself off from the wall they were waiting/hiding at.

“Alya can be stubborn and Nino is too chill to apologize. It’s up to us; their best friends, to fix it,” she reasoned and have also risen to her feet too. When Adrien offer her a hand after she tumbled backward from squatting in the same position for so long that her limbs became paresthesia, she gratefully accepted it with a polite cough then bashfully added, “I could’ve gotten myself up, you know.”

“I know,” Adrien reply in a jokingly matter, having become more and more comfortable with their exchanges. “Thanks for letting me be a gentleman.” If he was in his cat suit, he would have been brave enough to add a wink but that may be a bit too much as Adrien Agreste.

He waited until Marinette was stable and upright again to question her plans.

“So, I just need to get into Nino’s locker?”

“And I get into Alya,” she finished with an assertive nod. Marinette’s was face contorted into a determined expression.

“Explain again what’s that going to accomplish?” Adrien asked and began wringing his neck. An all too familiar gesture he does when he is nervous. Honestly, the plan was insane but he sort of gotten used to crazy ideas. Courtesy of dealing with absurd theme akuma villains that Hawk Moth creates on a daily basis and helping Ladybug figure out how to use Tikki’s Lucky Charm of the day. With his line of hero work, thinking outside of the box was a good thing.

Marinette seemed to have a good knack of devising strategies because she looked confident now, which was a rare expression he got to witness. Maybe it’s because she felt comfortable in her element, which was solving problems and creating solutions to them be it through something new or modify. They had helped on several occasions when he was with her as Chat Noir. Particular trapped by Evillustrator and tricking a possess Ladybug at one time.

But more exceptionally, he remembered her awesome derby hat she won in his father’s Design Competition. It was hard to please a man like his father. That in itself is incredible.

Adrien was sure she will make a great designer in the future, if only she put more faith in herself.

Marinette frown, whether it was because he didn’t understand her logic or mistaken him for not paying attention. “You know Nino’s combination and I know Alya’s.”

…which he has gotten a hold of unlawfully.

To keep the story short, Adrien wouldn’t put down lying to his friend about forgetting his own textbook and needed to borrow his as the best thing he has done in his life. Marinette, on the other hand, seemed to have Alya’s combination already memorized.

“We each take their personal belonging and switch them. They will eventually have to return them.” The French-Chinese girl paused in her explanation, “You got that now, Adrien?”

He shifted uncomfortably, pondered just how bad of an idea this was. With his terrible luck, they will be caught in seconds.

She had a good sense to sense the discomfort and went on justifying their crimes, “It should get them to talk at the very least.”

He more worried about the aftermath of her plan.

“I don’t know, Marinette. They’re not going like that we mess-up their stuff.” He argued back, following after the dark hair girl to her friend’s metal locker.

It didn’t take long for Marinette enter the right combinations.

“Worry about that detail later. They might appreciate what we did for them.” She said while dumping Alya’s things to his open arms. Books. Personal items. Spare clothes. Ect.

By the time they empty Alya’s locker, Adrien couldn’t see Marinette anymore. Instead, he was engulfed and crushed underneath by the weight of a teenage girl’s school supplies.

“Please tell me this is not normal,” His voice was muffled and dismayed.

Of course, Marinette found it hilarious.

“Need a little help there, Adrien?” There was still mirth in her voice even though the last of her giggles had died.

“As much I would like to brag how capable and strong I am-,” Marinette stepped forward and gently took the top half of Alya’s stuff from him before he finished his sentence. He smiled once his green eyes landed on her beaming face and made an effort to bring his teasing self out, “-I would appreciate more if I can see where I am going.”

Despite Marinette’s attempts to she shuffle the items in her arms into a manageable position, she still struggled with carrying them too.

“I hope Nino’s locker isn’t this bad.”

“I hope so too.” Adrien agreed.

[ ](https://peppylongstocking.tumblr.com/post/166659967138/mlf-miraculous-little-fox-ch13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author Notes** :
> 
> Haha... hello I am back... I blame summer for the slow update. I wonder if you heard of it? It can be very distracting and before I knew it, fall arrived… Oops. 
> 
> Anyways, Woohoo for Season 2 arrived! (for some countries…)
> 
> This is a two part chapter, so more Marinette and Adrien team up in next release. Would they succeed in rekindling Alya’s and Nino’s friendship? Who knows! 
> 
> Chapter 11 (ref post: <https://peppylongstocking.tumblr.com/post/166648902703/mlf-miraculous-little-fox-ch11>)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Chapter 12 (ref post: <https://peppylongstocking.tumblr.com/post/166654532313/mlf-miraculous-little-fox-ch12>)
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **Explicatory Notes** :
> 
> [1] Marinette endurance isn't strong since she doesn't get her exercises from being Ladybug. Hence, why Adrien wasn't winded by the run.
> 
> [2] I like imagine in Timebreaker, everyone was slight traumatized by disappearing or witnessing people they know disappearing.
> 
> [3] As mention, Chloé isn’t a fan of the heroes in this AU because of her bad experience with them (i.e. injury by Stoneheart). So Sabrina was akumatized from a fight that was brewing between them instead over their "Ladybug and Chat Noir" game. Antibug appear similar way as portrayed in the show, but she continued to get tormented for a few more days and tried to take maters in her own hands when Ladybug!Alya didn’t believe her.


End file.
